A Beginning To A Most Fateful End
by mimiru1618-forever
Summary: Set in 21XX, during the Megaman X series. A new reploid is found far out in the forest surrounding the City. This strange reploid is unlike any other, but even she cannot survive the war that will soon come. Perspective of my OC, based off my own views.
1. Chapter 1

**A Beginning to a Most Fateful End**

**By Mimiru1618**

**Part I **

**New Beginning**

**Chapter One**

_'Five percent of systems now online. Awareness enabled in five seconds...commencing process. Awareness and vocal adapters now enabled. Motion processors enabled to fifteen percent.'_

Azure eyes opened finally. Irises rotated into focus and stared, confused at first. Through the glass above her face, she could see faces staring at her. Why were they? One, two…three, four…five, six…she stopped counting. The same voice echoed in her head again, _'Twenty-five percent of systems now online. Weaponry systems now enabled.'_

That wasn't the ONLY voice going off anymore.

"Where do you think she came from…she looks…"  
"Weird? Yeah, I know. Some rookies said they found the pod. Why it was out here, I'm stumped. Heeey, you awake in there?"

There was a tap on the glass, and her attention was gained. She stared up at the perpetrator, who wore a red and black armored helmet with a blue round crystal square in his forehead. What stuck out most about him though was the spiked hair behind it, and the huge X like scar across his face. 'How odd.' She thought.

"Axl!! Stop it you idiot!"  
"Whaat? She's not going to do anything; she's in a pod for crying out loud!"  
"I don't care!"  
"Kill joy."

It was so noisy now, so different from last time. The figure frowned, remembering the only face that really had importance to her. It was one that could never be replaced in her mind. Green, dull, faded eyes, a blank expression, and a ghost like smile. And yet, she had no name to associate with it. The memory replayed like a home movie from Christmas in her head, a memory so wonderful that you wished it had never ended. The voices rang in her head like soft bells,_'Hello there, Gamma. I welcome you.' _It echoed again and again. _'Gamma…'_ The thought stayed there, while the memory went back to the corner of her mind.

"Look, it's OBVIOUS she's aware, I doubt she's-"

"Don't assume anything! Don't even touch the pod, rookie!"  
"Rookie?! I'll show YOU Rookie, girly!"

Ugh, why wouldn't they all just shut. Up? She didn't speak yet; not trusting her voice just yet. She could only stare at the two arguing pair of what she defined as reploid. They were different though, in a way her thinking sensors were not able to understand. For now, they had no real importance, nothing had any importance because that first memory. What mattered was, they were not the same, and she did not know why. How long had it been now? Eight minutes? It seemed that long, but a clock in her vision made that thought false. It had only be three minutes, five seconds, forty-seven milliseconds and twenty nanoseconds. Oh how the time dragged on. Her thinking was interrupted again by a 'thump' against her chamber. At the same time, the reploid from before gave an indignant yelp as he was tossed OVER the pod.

"Ha! I told you I'd beat you!"  
"Shut up girly!"  
"Want me to beat you up again!?"

This was getting slightly annoying. Unable to move because of the chords that paralyzed her and attached her to the pod, she could do nothing. Otherwise, she would have bolted out and screamed bloody murder.

"Leggo of my hair!!"  
"Make me you jerk!"

Talk about a headache. She stared blankly, thinking again on the non-important events that rushed through her mind. What were they doing here, why did it matter? Where was the face from before? And why was she thinking so much? Everything was so confusing. She pondered to herself wordlessly, letting her though processors take control of every being that made her real, or what she thought was real anyways.

"Will you both stop? Please?"

That voice caught her attention. A sigh, a familiar feeling. Putting two and two together wasn't hard at all. The voices became muffled after that, thoughts drowning out everything, a sense of trying to understand standing in the way. Then it all became clear. A face appeared in her vision. A bright, green eyed stare, filled with innocence and life, and a familiar, curious face. Despite the feelings, that very face, was the exact same as before. The most important face in her mind was standing there, right before her eyes, once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

She didn't understand anymore, even though she didn't understand to begin with. But it didn't really matter anyways. The face in her line of view was all she seemed to concentrate on. Why was it so different? It wasn't…the same, but at the very instance it was. Another thirty seven seconds passed, and the voice drew her attention again. "Hello? Are you alright in there…?" It sounded clearer, less muffled than it had just a few moments before. There was even a breeze now. When had the pod lid been opened? "Hello?" It asked again. She associated the word 'Hello' with the one from her memory. It WAS the same, but at the same time, the feeling was so much different.

She stared at him, blinking slowly once before her eyes refocused. "Ah ha! So you are awake!" He smiled more, seeming happy with the fact she was aware and fully 'conscious'. "What's your name?"

Name? What WAS her name? She thought, not noticing the tiny frown that had plastered itself on her features. She didn't know her name. Fifty milliseconds passed and a two-syllable word crossed her thought processors again, _'Gamma'_. That must have been why she was called that before, during her first awakening, the name she had been given. "Gam…ma…" She finally said, the very first words she'd ever formed. Despite that, they sounded off, and strange. It was a weak rasp, a confused and unsure sound. Completely and utterly a mess.

"Hello, Gamma. It's nice to meet you." The face smiled again, but this smile was much kinder. It wasn't the same half forced, broken smile she'd gotten before, the one that gave her a strange feeling of uneasiness. This smile made her think, and it seemed to give her a sense of being welcomed. It made her 'happy'. It continued. "My name is X."

_'X…'_ Gamma thought, _'He is… different…'_ She contemplated on that fact, on everything. She recalled the memory again. _'But I am afraid this is not your place, nor is it your time to be truly awakened. You are special.'_ It made no sense. She pondered on it even more, before it hit her like a stone cold fist. The dark, worn out, decaying room from before, and the forest that now surrounded them, were from two different worlds. The reploids did not look like her, and X's face was so much livelier than she had first seen him. She liked him this way better. But another question came to mind. Why wasn't that world her place? Did it not give her a purpose? Did it not hold the life she was mean to have? If so, what WAS her purpose? And why was it here?

"Gamma? Are you alright?" X asked, frowning down again. Was he worried? The emotion was visible in his face, and she could read it like an opened book. "Alright…? Yes. Confused…" The words stung, her vocal adapters were still new, and it would take awhile before they would function properly and become clearer, but still, they sounded like a broken violin.

X chuckled, "Hold on, we'll get you out of whatever this thing is. Don't move please." She grinned, before disappearing for just a moment. She couldn't move anyways thanks to the stupid pod she was attached to. Four seconds passed before there was a 'click' and the cables attaching her main automotive joints detached and coiled into hidden compartments within the time capsule. Gamma gave a small gasp, taking a deep breath despite the fact she didn't really need to.

X reappeared, going to help her sit up. "Don't move too much alright? Are you hurt?" He frowned again, and the worried expression returned again. "N-no…" Gamma didn't look at him this time, staring at her fingers. They flexed, and the hand rotated as she willed it to. She could feel the circuits connecting the hand and the forearm twist and rotate with the movement. It all worked together in a sort of harmony that made up what she was. There was a chuckle, and Gamma looked up sharply, her eyes readjusting to X's face. Why was he laughing?

"Having fun?" He smiled again, watching the hand move still. She suppose he found it odd or fascinating or somewhere in between. He was thinking something, that's all that mattered. "Come on Gamma, you can come stay with us at Hunter Base. Until we figure everything out."

Hunter Base? What was that? Gamma looked up finally. All of the other faces were staring at her. She could read them like books too. Fear, astonishment, envy, curiousness. It was all there, but not as strong as what X continued to show in his features. She could tell he had more emotion than them. She blinked as X helped her to stand. Standing on legs was new to her. The limbs shook slightly; the wires n her ankle, knee, and hip joints pulled, gave, and coiled, but didn't budge.

"I guess you're a new reploid…" X frowned, shaking his head. He moved his leg forward, and Gamma analyzed what he was doing. It took half of five milliseconds to copy the movement. Gamma's leg moved forward, the leg chords adjusting and coiling appropriately to the step. Everything was functioning like it should. Gamma smiled slightly, blinking. "It worked…!" She rasped.

X chuckled again, nodding. "Good job! Alright! Everyone, let's head back for base! I'll get everything sorted out from here. Thanks for helping!" He smiled and nodded to what Gamma analyzed to be his comrades or acquaintances. The reploids grumbled and nodded, filling back out of the forest. X sighed then, shaking his head. "Come on, it's this way." He pointed to the north, walking forward. "Don't worry, everyone's real nice at base. You'll fit right in…"

That seemed like the biggest fib she'd ever heard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Things were odd now. Entering the huge building was weird enough as it was. Everything was bright and metallic, giving a shimmer almost when the sun illuminated off the opposite walls. It was all... different from her first memory. Darkness was replaced by light and everything was so…clean. X had lead her to a room filled with transparent green and blue screens that showed statistics, blue prints, and lines upon lines of information. Gamma got bored with reading those, staring off at a wall. She was stuck in her thoughts again, thinking upon the events that had already happened within the past three hours, five minutes, two seconds, fifty-one milliseconds, and forty nanoseconds.

"Gamma…?"

Gamma turned her head, staring at X. He was frowning again, letting out a small sigh. "You dazed again…" He smiled wearily sweat dropping. He was seated in a chair, a computer in front of him. He had been taking notes on what she had been doing and saying for the past thirty-three minutes, and unfortunately…that wasn't a lot. "I asked you what year you were made." He repeated himself.

Gamma stared at him. She had heard him the first time, but hadn't answered. Something in the back of her head told her not too. "I…cannot say." She gave her head a small shake, copying what X had done only moments before. X gave an exasperated sigh, hanging his head slightly. "We're not getting anywhere…"  
Someone behind X frowned, staring at Gamma. He was much taller and a large hat like helmet sat on his head. "Concentrate X, keep asking questions." He mumbled, crossing his arms. "Yes sir." X nodded, looking up at the computer screen. It illuminated brightly, showing the recently recorded data of reploids who had been upgraded, among the simple information that was needed for any reploid.

That included things like model year, abilities, personality traits, who built them, where they were built, components that made them who they were, and a few other simple things. Gamma had only answered one. A personality trait that was odd. Loyalty. To them, that could have meant one of two things. She was loyal to a group of rouge or crazed reploids known as mavericks, or she had her duty to the humans, but because she had not given them any other information, the reploid behind X had led himself to the first choice. 'Maverick'.

"Okay…Gamma? What are some special things you can do?" X asked, staring up at the computer before turning his head back to the reploid in front of him. "Well…." Gamma rasped, blinking. "I can do this." She lifted her hand, and it rotated clockwise in a full 360 circle before it rotated back. X groaned, hanging his head again as he sighed. "Gamma…" He looked up at her, that small smile still on his face. Despite the sigh, he thought it was funny. Otherwise, he wouldn't have written it down by the small doodle of a penguin he had drawn on the white sheet of paper sitting on the table. The other reploid sighed, putting his face in his hand for about half of a second. "Other than that…" He groaned.

"General Signas…when we found her, she could barely walk. Perhaps she doesn't know?" X frowned, looking up at what was his superior. The only reason Gamma even knew that was because she'd heard someone say 'Commander' in the hallway and X had waved and said hello. She was pondering again, that small frowned plastered on her face again. She blinked, looking at writing that appeared on her visual screen. It was a code to access an…invisibility setting? She tilted her head, thinking solely on the sequence of numbers and letters. She didn't even realize what she was doing until X gave a shocked yelp, staring wide eyed. "G-Gamma?!"

"What…?" She asked, staring at him. It was a look of surprise and fear mixed together and melded into a mask that was just slightly…awkward. "Where'd you go?!" He frowned, looking around. Gamma was puzzled, staring at him with an almost blank expression. What was he going on about now? What'd he mean by 'where'd you go?" She hadn't moved an inch from the seat he had sat her down in, and yet he was asking where she went? That didn't make sense. Gamma sighed, sounding just slightly annoyed by the questions and accusations being thrown at her, but she didn't say anything. Five seconds past and she lifted her hand again to watch it rotate like a top, but it wasn't there. _'What the hell?' _She thought, staring at where she KNEW her hand should be. It was gone? How was that possible?

"I think she's invisible…" Signas mumbled, staring wide eyed at the now empty seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Gamma stared at her hand, or what she thought was her hand. It wasn't there, not anymore at least. The once aquamarine and black appendage was gone, along with all of the spider web mess of wiring that laid beneath it. _How odd.'_ She thought. Gamma willed the limb to move, to rotate. The vein like wirings twisted around one another then recoiled and relaxed in a perfect rhythm. She could feel the mechanical joints in her fingers tighten and unwind as she clenched them into a fist. Was her hand there or not?

"I think she's invisible…"

Invisible? That word had no meaning, not yet at least. It was mind boggling, however; opening so many doors to so many new questions that formed in her head. "Invisible? General Signas, I thought that wasn't possible yet." X had spoken again, drawing her attention back to her own fanatical reality. He had a look on his face that Gamma could delineate as 'shock'. His green diskette eyes were slightly wide, like he was gawking at the thought. "It's not supposed to be." Signas answered, still staring at where the humanistic Gamma should have been. "Gamma, where did you get that program?" he asked in an almost nonchalant manner.

"Mm...I don't know…is it bad?" Gamma's head would have visibly tilted if she weren't invisible. The think black chords in her neck extended and tightened, but not painfully, in one side while they crooked and relaxed in the curvature that had produced between her cranium and her shoulder on the other side. It was almost too human like.

"No, it's not bad. We've just," He paused slightly, and Gamma could tell he was trying to ponder on the right words to say, knowing he didn't want to make a fool of himself if he, for some reason, screwed up, "…never seen anything like it before." He finished, nodding with his final word choosing. Despite the nod, a small frown was still placed on his face. Maybe it was bad. Maybe X was just lying.

The entire time, Gamma was reading words that scrolled across her visual screen like clockwork. Without realizing it, everything Gamma had seen had…recorded? Yes. That was it. Details had formed into coding as she had analyzed the faces from her awakening. _'The reploid with the scar,'_ She thought, _'A 'chameleon' robot…? What is a chameleon?' _She let it pass by, reading what had been taken down as data in her head. The notes on each face were simple and short, stating what was probably the biggest aspect of each reploid she had seen that day, nothing too…elaborate. She had done all of this without realizing it? What would happen when she willed it to record? Would it gather more information than just a simple statement? She made a mental note to try it out later.

Gamma went back to watching X and Signas, though she didn't pay too much attention to them. They were having some conversation about invisibility. Was it really THAT big of a deal? Was it bad? Were they angry with her? She didn't know, but she definitely didn't like the looks she was getting from three other reploids sitting in the room. They all looked similar, microphones in front of their mouths. They were all seated at separate glowing screens, while a giant camera sat above them. It pictured a city, and every thirty-two seconds and five milliseconds it would switch to another view point. None of that really mattered either.

Why were they staring at her anyways? Each one of them had a look that seemed slightly disgusted and shocked, but again, they did not hold as much emotion as X's face did. Gamma grew bored with staring back at them after about five seconds thirty-three milliseconds and fifty-one nanoseconds. Why couldn't she just sit there and watch her hand spin like before?

"X, how long did you say she's been awake for?" Signas suddenly asked, looking at his subordinate. His own gaze had a sense of curiosity to it, and deep down was also a sense of kindness, but above all of that was the look of distrust. Obviously he wasn't satisfied with the information she'd already given him, which was really only one statement and an accidental show of ability.

"Uh…roughly four hours?" X sweat dropped, smiling in a sheepish way. Gamma could read his face like a book again. It read _'I really have no idea.'_

"Three hours, forty-five minutes, seven seconds, twenty-nine milliseconds and fifty-six nanoseconds." She blurted out, without even a dawn of realization to her accusation. Maybe that was a bad idea. If the three from before had been disgusted with her then, the look of their faces now pulled everything out of alignment. Even X and Signas had stares of gawking surprise.

Whoops.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. X looked even more puzzled now, confused in the same sense. "You know the exact time you've been awake…down to Nanoseconds?" He stuttered. There was a tiny 'squeak' that escaped with the other words, and a normal reploid never would have picked it up, would they?

"I have been counting…" She stated, once again in a bland tone. That wasn't a lie. She HAD been counting. Would X want her to lie? Maybe she should have said it was just a random guess? But it wasn't. She had been counting.

"You've been counting, for that entire time? Is that why you've been so quiet?" X frowned, shaking his head. Even Signas had a look of surprise on his face. Was it really that big of a deal? Gamma thought of an answer. She couldn't just say yes'. But she couldn't say 'no' either. What could she say that wouldn't anger anyone? There were a limited number of options. She could tell them about the little timer in her visual screen, but then they might want to look at her blueprints. She could tell them that she was just doing it out of boredom, but that wouldn't cover what they really wanted to hear probably. She gave up and went with the easiest solution out of the three. "I am good with numbers." The two stared at her with an expression that now read 'shock'. This wasn't good at all.

The look on X's face made her coil back like someone who had just seen a snake. And snakes were 'bad'. A shudder ran down the out shell that made up her body, but why? It wasn't cold, and it definitely wasn't below 70 in the room they were all sitting in. Why did X's blank stare make the wiring and circuits in her joints hurt and freeze, and why did it make her vocal processors quit and malfunction even more? Why did it seem like time didn't exist? "S-sorry…" She rasped, the broken voice returning in harsh, broken chords. She was suddenly glad no one could see her, contemplating the look she had on her face.

The wiring beneath her facemask twitched. Wires bent, twisted, coiled, relaxed, and rotated. Her cheeks felt tight and the metal plates about her eyes bent downwards then tightened. She had a good guess that her expression would have been delineated as 'pain'. Even her eye disks had rotated and become bigger and more noticeable. She didn't want anyone to see this look.

"Why are you apologizing Gamma?" X frowned. The worry expression had returned. Gamma made a mental note that _'X worries way too much.'_ The ability screen popped back up in visual side bar once she thought about it. The same sequence of numbers and letters appeared and she focused on them, drowning out the world one more time. She'd gotten bored with the conversation fifteen minutes and thirty-four seconds ago. She almost got lost in her thoughts before X's indignant yelp interrupted them.

She was visible. She was once again seated in her chair, in the same exact pose she had been in before. She blinked three times, the full realization if it being taken in as a thought. "I am sorry?" Gamma frowned, looking at X. He gave a small twitch, nodding at the speed of about half a second. Was he that surprised?

"I-I think that's enough with the interrogation for now. We'll continue later alright?" X gave a small smile. It was sheepish this time, and the forced ends had returned to it. "I'll show you around the base, and we'll find you a room to sleep in for now. Maybe you can even meet my friends." He got happier at that thought. He stood slowly, picking up the piece of paper before turning off the glowing, opaque screen in front of him. He headed for the door, holding it open as Gamma followed by his side.

'_Friends?'_ Gamma thought to herself. That word had no meaning to her as of yet, but it was curious. What were 'friends'? She dawned back on the memory of X doodling on the white sheet of paper. He had grumbled at the tiny pen drawn penguin, saying that it looked 'awful'. In reality, his anatomy of the tiny, ice loving bird had been almost flawless. Maybe he and the bird drawing weren't friends? She supposed the memory didn't help.

She then dawned upon another memory. A pink reploid had walked up to X, coming from the opposite direction. She had made a mental note that X had jumped when she was within fifty feet of him. She remembered the small conversation they had. It had been about the tiny little robot on the females shoulder, and how she had caused 'trouble'. But despite it, the two of them exchanged smiles. X's smile had seemed very happy and hesitant. The female's smile had been a pleasant one, a 'happy' feeling to it. Why? It had taken all of five minutes, forty-three seconds, six milliseconds and twenty nanoseconds for the conversation to start and end, before they exchanged nods and went their separate ways.

Was this what a 'friend' was? Two people who could have kind conversations between each other? People who were close to one another and could smile without any kind of hesitance? Perhaps that was the right definition to associate with the word 'friend'. She frowned slightly, processing a sudden thought that crossed her mind. She glanced at X out of the corner of her eye.

"X…am I your friend…?" She asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

X had stopped in mid-step, one of his feet about five inches from touching the ground again. His body was slightly slanted backwards, mainly because he was staring directly at Gamma, a perplexed look on his face. One arm was stopped in front of him while the other hung back by about three centimeters. One might have thought him an odd looking statue if he hadn't blinked a few times. "What?" The words escaped his mouth almost like a sentence, but it was quickly replaced with a questionnaire sound that was almost differentiated between sentence and question.

Gamma supposed the answer to her own question was present in his. Perhaps the meaning of 'friend' had not been defined like she thought. Maybe her assumptions were completely false. It dawned on her though, a previous memory that it._ 'I am very glad to see you are awake, my friend…'_ That wasn't the only thing he had said though. No. There had been more. _'Do not worry, Gamma… You will see me again, when you next wake, and everything will become clear… You will know then, what your purpose is. Rest now, friend.' _It rang like a broken bell now. It sounded so…distant. Why had he sounded so broken and lonely? His face had even shown that emotion. Why did he have to be alone and left in pieces? If she had been asked to stay, there was no doubt in her mind that she would have accepted it.

She looked at X once the memory was shoved back to it's corner. "Never mind." She gave a small shake of her head, the aquamarine colored fins following her skull as it moved. Even the fins were an oddity to be seen. _'Ugh.'_ She thought once she let out the word. How the broken sound that came out of her mind irritated her.

"We can be friends. I would like that." X smiled and nodded. He must have liked smiling; it showed so many emotions that he probably never noticed at all. This time it was what could be notified as 'happiness'. It was warm looking, and the edges of the mouth didn't seem in the least bit broken or forced. It seemed more like a sincere and genuine look. A 'happy-go-lucky' look.

He had accepted the question asked and welcomed it, despite the unsure meaning that had been given. Without realizing or noting it, a smile crept its way onto Gamma's face. She didn't know what was held in it either. Despite this, she felt 'warm' inside, almost like a light brightening back up after a long, foggy rain. It felt nice. That was the association.

"I would like that…" Gamma nodded her head slowly, copying the gesture she had analyzed from X earlier that day. _'Friend…'_ She thought again to herself, following along at X's side. _'I like that word…X is…a…friend…' _She smiled again to herself at the very thought of it, and things began to become a little clearer.

"X!! How many times do I have to tell you to slow down?" A voice barked. That caught Gamma's attention right off the bat. It sounded so…she didn't even know. Mean maybe? "Hey Zero." X grinned, stopping and turning around. Another reploid had approached. This time a fire engine red colored one. Gamma stared, almost curiously. This first thing she noticed wasn't HIM, but the blonde puff ball swaying behind him. _'What the hell is THAT?' _She thought. The reploid stopped, grinning at X, almost jokingly. How could a reploid's eyes hold such seriousness in them and his face be so friendly at the same time?

"Thought I'd never catch up with you. So, did you talk to Alia…?" A smirk had appeared on his face. It seemed devious, obviously hiding something behind the look on his face. "What? Why?" X eeped. Gamma saw that his eyes widened by about 5 millimeters. His cheek plates tightened, and Gamma could have sworn that a blush would have crossed onto them if it had been possible.

"Come on X, everyone at Base KNOWS you like Alia, it's written all over your face! Why don't you just admit it and talk to her!" Zero's eyes narrowed. The blue disks widened slightly with the chance in light that was let into them, and his arms crossed. Even so, the smirk still remained on his face. Why was he taunting X? It was obvious that's what he was doing, because a small snicker was lightly hidden behind his previous statement. He found it humorous.

"We're FRIENDS! Nothing more!" X stated. His own sentence was quickened, almost blurted out completely in two seconds. He'd lifted his body up five inches. Had he been slouched? Gamma had noticed previously that the red reploid was slightly taller than X, standing at about seven feet. X was about five and a half inches shorter. X's voice was raised at a louder pitch, and even his eyes showed a frantic expression that simply wanted the conversation to end.

Zero cackled, finding the words rather humorous. "Yeah, right. And you're not really blue." He stated. What did that mean? Oh course X was 'blue'. His armor showed the same color as the sky with it was sunny out. The light color would have hidden him in the giant oxygen filled ocean if he could fly.

"Haven't you ever heard of sarcasm?! It was a joke!!" X whined. He was already getting aggrivated with it. Gamma blinked, sitting down in the hall way. This conversation was obviously not going anywhere fast.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

How long did conversations usually last? Gamma had counted that the entire thing had lasted around forty-seven minutes, two seconds, fifty-eight milliseconds and twenty nanoseconds. How could two reploids so different from one another talk for such a lengthy period of time? X was always so kind and almost carefree, and Zero, well he was just serious and sort head strong, and very VERY sarcastic.

The scenery had been changed to a small café like area. Gamma had followed subconsciously, and was now seated at a round table in the corner of the room. She contemplated on one thing now. Pastries about the size of her hand sat on the flat surface in front of her, along with two small, white mugs filled with a brown substance that had an awful odor to it. _'What the hell are they doing? And what is THAT stuff?'_ She asked herself, knowing that it'd eventually answer itself. Everything seemed to answer itself now and days.

"So, X. How did that mission turn out?" Zero asked, looking at him from under the shade of the fiery helmet on his head. His azure eyes gave off the slightest bit of curiousness, but that overwhelming amount of seriousness was still placed there. Why did he have to be like that? It was strange. How could one reploid have such an odd personality? "Huh what? Which one?" X looked up from staring at the mug in his hand. Was it fascinating? He seemed perplexed now, almost dumbfounded. Perhaps the question had gone right over his head.

Zero gave an exasperated sighed, and the green disks in his eyes rolled in a full circle. Gamma's thought was answered there. X HADN'T been paying any attention at all. Despite that, a small grin appeared on the tomato colored reploid. He didn't seem to care that much X. "Just like you X, always getting lost in your thoughts. Yesterday's reconnaissance mission. How did it go?" He asked again. "Oh. It went well. The rookies got too distracted though…they could have handled it better…" X frowned at that, sighing himself. He seemed tired at the thought, seeming guilty about it as well. Did he think it was his fault?

Zero chuckled, "You're too nice X. I'm afraid for every kind and sensitive hunter like you X, there always seems to be a borderline maverick rabble-rouser running around." That serious tone had returned again. _'Maverick?'_ She remembered that term coming up in the interrogation room. The three spotters had been whispering about her being one. How was she a rabble-rouser? That made no sense to her at all. "I know that Zero, you've said that before remember?" X snorted. His eyes were closed now. That must have meant he was annoyed with the sentence. That seemed to be the only possible explanation.

"And I'm saying it again. Use rank on the rookies and they'll be following your orders in no time." Zero smirked. What hid behind that smirk was curious. It almost seemed taunting, but not at the same time. Was there a hidden meaning in there? "I've tried that. It doesn't work." X shook his head, sighing. He must not have been very good at acting like a commander then, if Zero's previous statements had been entirely correct in their meaning. It had been fifty minutes to the dot now. And that's exactly when all hell seemed to break loose.

X had reached over to snag one of the pastries that lingered closer to Zero, and when his fingers were within two centimeters of the bread, Zero lashed out. He grabbed his hand, a growl like sound escaping his throat. "Take one and die." He glared. Was he serious? Would he kill X over a pastry? Gamma didn't think she could let that stand. "They're not just YOURS Zero." X huffed, returning the glare. This didn't look good. They both had a rival look in their eyes, almost the same. But they were not hateful. These looks were even more curious than Zero's previous expression.

"They're MINE." Zero huffed, snatching the plate from under X's hand and pulling it towards him. The plate of pastries now rested in his hands, about four and a half feet off the ground. There had been three before, but within fifteen seconds the only thing that remained were little crumbs that had been separated from the main contents. Zero had practically engulfed them. But that wasn't all that was gone now.

The two mugs on the table were empty now as well. Every brown drop of whatever the substance had been was gone. Zero must've engulfed those too. There must have been a vacuum attached to his mouth somewhere, even though Gamma couldn't see it. There was a startled yelp, an indignant one. The sound made her look up sharply in its direction. The same direction X was sitting from

His eyes were side, and he was staring at the table. Had something hit him? Had he just remembered something very important? His face showed terror and surprise. It was horror filled. The green disks in his eyes had rotated into tiny dots, and his mouth was gaping. It looked as though someone had struck him in the back of the head with something heavy.

There was so much tension now. Almost like tiny little sparks were dancing happily in the center of the table. What had just happened anyways? Gamma tried to analyze it, but the situation was too odd to even recall most of it. Why did X look almost frightened to death and why did Zero have the look on his face that said 'I win' on it? Ugh, how confusing. That's exactly where this conversation had gone. Two minutes, five seconds, fourteen milliseconds and fifty-eight milliseconds passed like clockwork.

Zero looked at him and smirked. The look was dark and almost evil. "What is it X? Cat got your tongue?" He chuckled. Everything about him seemed to scream 'Evil.' What had he done to put that look on X's face? Was this what he had meant by 'killing' him? Gamma stared between the two; her own eyes were blank and puzzled, at least that's what she thought. The words that escaped X's mouth next was the last thing she expected to hear, and even more so, bizarre.

"That was MY coffee you brute!!" he screeched, before the table nearly fell over.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

When the table flipped, so did the chair Zero had been sitting in. The plate that had been in his hand fell, clanging on the metallic floor that was slightly scratched with the hit. X and Zero had tumbled to the floor in a roll, a very sloppy one at that. Gamma heard an indignant yet angry howl come from X before he pinned the red reploid to the ground. He was sitting on his back, making sure he wouldn't be able to get up. Gamma supposed that must have been a weak spot. "Why did you do that Zero? You're so heartless!" He wailed, his voice had a sight whine to it, almost childlike in a sense. This was something Gamma had not witnessed before, and part of her was confused. Zero snarled, trying to push himself up. There was a groan that came from his joints; obviously they refused to lift him and the blue reploid up. His face gave the expression of anger and slight embarrassment. He must have been a reploid who was all about his pride.

"Ugh! X! Get off! Ow!! That's my hair!" Zero howled. One of his eyes closed as X pulled on the blonde puffball behind his head, snarling at the same time. The thin, yellow wirings must have pulled on the plate they were attached to inside of his cranium, if they hurt at the tug. X didn't seem angry, just aggravated, but it seemed like a silly thing to get so upset over. Was this normal behavior for them? X didn't seem like a type of reploid that would get upset over spilt milk. He didn't seem like he'd get that upset over something so small either, Gamma definitely found this all very strange, but also 'amusing' at the same time.

"Um…guys…" Gamma rasped, the broken voice didn't seem to want to go away anymore, the rusty sound making her throat joints and vocal processors ring as they sent out the information. She wasn't watching them anymore, but the faces that stared. Every reploid in the café was watching them; their looks blanked and shocked, some even horrified.

One of the waitresses was watching, a plate tilted in her hands. Her mouth was opened by about four centimeters, and her brown eyes rotated into tiny dots of shock. Her fingers were loosened, and she stood stock-still. By the expressions on their faces, this was obviously NOT normal behavior. Gamma shrank at the looks, feeling 'uncomfortable' under them. The cold sensation returned again, as though her very thoughts were being read out in the open. She didn't like it at all. A feeling sort of like 'panic' and 'embarrassment' washed over her like an ocean wave. How could those two act so childish?

"No!!" X huffed, reaching down. His hands clamped down tightly on the spikes on Zero's red helmet, his finger joints locking into place. He pulled on the thing in one swift moment and lifted it easily from his comrade's head. The blonde wire like hair fell into place on Zero's head after that. It was a mess thanks to the red top his had to wear, how could he even DEAL with it? Then again, Gamma had to ask herself that very question. At the removal of his helmet, Zero snarled. His face showed aggravation and anger now. The plates above his eyes bent at a downward angle, making his eyes narrow into slits. His blue irises were barely visible anymore.

X's face was almost cat like. He had a smirk on it that could be read as 'Ha! I win!'. His own eyes were narrowed at an arch, and Gamma could have sworn that she saw a glint in his eyes. What was he thinking? Thirty-four seconds passed to the dot and X suddenly jolted up. His legs moved at about half a second per hour. There was a sudden flash of blinding white light that had formed around him. Where the blue reploid had been running now stood a black one. It had taken his place. Was he moving FASTER?

"Damn it X! Just WAIT till I get my hands on you, you no good blueberry!!" Zero howled. He was standing and at slower pace, before he bolted out next. His look was definitely anger filled now, obvious not happy with the result of his plan.

It took him ten seconds, fifteen milliseconds and twenty-two nanoseconds to chase after the black reploid who had escaped with his helmet.

Gamma was left to sit in the café, pondering on the events that had just occurred. She thought to herself, _'X tackled Zero, I suppose. Why did he get angry over a liquid anyways? It has no real importance? Or does it? How strange they are. All of them are. Zero seemed to make X mad on purpose. What was his reason for doing such a thing? And why did he say he would kill X? Are they 'friends'? They do no seem like it. They are two completely different beings, and they seem to have very little similarities. A mental note will be made on this investigation between reploid interaction and human characteristics. On another note, remind self to ask X about the black armor he has changed into.'_

She frowned to herself, returning to the first memory. The two X's were so different, but they had the same exact face. What could have possibly happened to X to make him so sad? That was a question that would have to be answered later. For now, she looked back at the door. The muffled, un-acknowledgeable voiced where too far to hear anymore. What the hell were those two doing now?

They grew closer, but this time, it was X who was shrieking. "Zero!! Get back here with my helmet!!" He howled, he was 'angry' again. Beneath that there was still a small, faint sound of a snicker. The red reploid passed by the door first. There was a grin on his face as he ran down the hall cackling. Gamma noted that in his hands was a light blue colored shape. It was X's helmet. How he had snagged it she would never know. X was the second one to dart by, his eyes narrowed to slits now, and his mouth opened as he screeched again. His arms were out in front of him at a 90 angel from his chest. His hands were stretched out to grab something, possibly Zero were he got close enough.

It took half a second before he disappeared. Gamma counted absently, blinking as she heard a shrieked, and then another crash.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The crash had led to a multiple set of events that were anything but pretty. Gamma didn't see what had happened, but it seemed clear enough even without a visual aid.

There had been a loud 'boom' that was high enough to make the entire building shudder and quake. Anyone would have though it was an earthquake tremor if it hadn't been for the rush of debris. All Gamma had to do was blink, and within half a millisecond all of the reloads that had been seated in the café were standing with their heads sticking in the hallway like chickens. Gamma's blinked had been owlish at best, listening in to the conversation.

"Arg! Zero! Look at what you made me do!"  
"Me?! You're the one who fired a charged shot!"  
It's all your fault Zero! You heartless brute!"  
"All I did was drink your coffee!!"  
"EXACTLY! How would you feel if I ate your bagels?!"  
"You WOULDN'T! I'd knock you senseless before you could!"

Their conversation didn't seem to have a very good ending. What were they? Three? They both sounded agitated and slightly angry. They must have been angry with each other, rather than the entire situation. Gamma was so busy analyzing their voices that she did not notice the grey puffs that filtered into the room in think, transparent wave. She wouldn't have unless a reploid that had been watching X and Zero spoke up. "D-did the commander just blow down the entire wall?!" His voice was a stutter. His orange-brown eyes were wide, the diskettes shifting and shirking until they were but specks.

That look answered his own question it seemed, and it didn't sound too pleasant either.

In that fact, it hadn't been. Gamma didn't feel like analyzing the detail of what it looked like through her eyes, but in shot terms, half the wall at the end of the hall was visible to a star lit sky, that now had sparks dancing in front of it from the sharp edges of what remained of it. The next thing she knew, General Signas had come and fetched the two reploids. He had this look on his face that anyone could tell was aggravation.

His eyes were narrowed with a tired look, and he gave a long sigh. He was stressed. Had something like this happened before? Gamma didn't know the answer to that either. All she knew was that they were both ordered to report to Signas' office for 'punishment'. What kind of punishment could they get into?

It had gotten quiet after that, and eventually the spectators were shooed away so the wall could be repaired. Or at least covered in a blue, nylon like sheet that would keep the wind and rain out. After everyone had left, Gamma was left alone in the seating area that had previously been a café booth. It was quiet, almost too quiet. She could make out the faintest of flickering coming from a light just across the room. It was probably about to go out, just like all the other lights eventually did. It would die and some one would come along and replace it with a new one. Perhaps that would be applied to other things later on, but for now it would simply apply to the blinking, fluorescent bulb above the coffee pot in the corner.

After her little analysis of the fixture, she returned to thinking back on the past six hours, twenty-seven minutes, eleven seconds, forty-two milliseconds, and three nanoseconds. The entire time she had been awake. First, it have been confusing, to the extent one would want to curl back up and go back into darkness and never reawaken again. It was aggravating. After she had met X, and followed him to base, things weren't as bad. It had become boring in a sense, despite the fact she had been stared at with glares and snarling expressions more than once. Those looks didn't really matter much deep down. They were just expressions one could hold in response to something they disliked. And that dislike was her of course. As the day progressed, Gamma found more things to analyze and study. The conversations X had had with his comrades. Gamma had remained silent during those for the most part, stating her name once or twice and a small 'hello' that everyone seem to say at the beginning of a discussion. It seemed appropriate. Things had gotten hectic once Zero had showed up. Things became more confusing than she had thought. They were so different, in their own way, from everyone else. Gamma couldn't place how though. That part was not yet clear.

She shoved her thoughts aside again, reminding herself to look them over again later, until then she would keep them fully to herself. _'Perhaps,'_ she thought, _'I can use these for future situations and compare them back with this one. Yes, that seems like the proper thing to do.'_ The note was then stacked away with her others. She had already gathered a great deal of information, even in such a short time. Gamma had been thinking so much to herself; she hadn't noticed anyone walk into the café. She had been almost oblivious to it. It didn't matter anyways. She didn't mind being oblivious to those around her.

"Um…miss?"

The voice caught her attention. Immediately she noted it was female. She also noted its familiarity. Gamma brought herself back to 'reality', or what was as real of she could get pried into her head. She looked up, her eyes rotating back into focus as she adjusted to the face. It was the pink reploid from earlier. Her own blue eyes adjusted. They were curious looking, almost hesitant. "X told me to come and find you. I can show you to your sleeping quarters." She smiled. That smile showed more personality than some of the others. She was different to. Her smile showed kindness. It also showed that she had a soft heart. It was like X's smile in a way, but once again, the intensity wasn't the same. _'Alia…X called her that…'_ She thought. X had been kind towards her, and immediately she made the decision to act the same.

"Alright…" Gamma rasped brokenly. Maybe her vocal processors were broken. She stood, the metal joints in her knees shifting by about 90 to form a 179 line. The black chords hidden beneath the aqua plating shifted, moving more comfortably into place.

Alia smiled, turning around. She left the café quietly, knowing that Gamma would follow her anyways it seemed. Her head turned about 40, and her eyes shifted to look at her, a frail smile on her face. She was holding a welcoming one, but at the same time, it had a small bit of distance. At Gamma's returned stare, she shoved that distance aside. "If you need anything at all, Gamma, I'll be in the command room. I'll be glad to help you. I can understand things will take awhile to get use to, and I mean that for everyone. But if you are a friend of X, then you are certainly a friend of mine." She smiled even more at her own words.

'_Friend…like X. I most definitely like friends…'_ Gamma smiled, nodding her head slightly. She felt happy again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The living quarters were small. No bigger than 30x30. There was a bed, more like a cot really, a small desk, a chair, and a cryotube chamber. Gamma analyzed that the chamber would increase ones energy quicker than it would to simply shut down and 'sleep'. _'Perfect'_ She thought to herself. She didn't really need physical objects.

Gamma walked over to the cot and sat down. It creaked slightly, the bards bending to the new weight that was added to it. It must have been a used cot for it to creak like it did, but Gamma wasn't picky. Without a second thought, she brought her knees up and twisted her body around by 80. Now she was completely on the makeshift bed beneath her. She tilted her head downwards, staring at the white cloth beneath her. Once her eyes rotated and zoned in, she could tell its components; 25% nylon, %15 polyester, and 60% cotton. _'Odd._' Why did reploids need such things anyways?

She shoved the thought aside. Instead, she reconciled on the days events again. She had a lot to process. The word 'hunter' crossed her memory board and she pondered on it. What did 'hunters' do anyways, and what was the difference between them and 'mavericks'? Zero had even called X a hunter. He had also called mavericks 'rabble-rousers. Perhaps hunters were the good guys and mavericks were the bad ones. That seemed like the most logical explanation she could come up with. She made a mental note to ask the red reploid about it later, and how she could become one to.

Helping seemed like an important task she could help with. She didn't really know what else she was capable of anyways. She even wondered if trying to help them would ease some of the tension that had stirred in the base concerning her interrogation. That tension wasn't a good feeling anyways. It made her electronic joints hurt and burn, like someone had lit a match under a fuse just waiting to go off. It was high unpleasant and aggravating.

Gamma changed her thoughts out within three seconds after that, trying to remember more important things. She recalled a question that had been asked of her during the 'interrogation'. _'Do you know what your main purpose is, Gamma?'_ That was what had been asked of her. Gamma, of course, had answered with a simple, but truthful 'no'. She didn't know what her purpose was, hell she didn't know much of anything really. Everything was completely new to her, and it was a lot to process and make sense of, but once she got started it was difficult to stop.

She wanted to think more on later things, and answer some questions that she had asked of herself. Why was X so emotional? "Perhaps it is in his programming to be emotional. Perhaps that is a trait of his, much like humans have. Why do the other reploids here not have that emotion though? Strange…very strange." She mumbled to herself. She tried her best to ignore the rusty metal sound that escaped her processors, but it wasn't that easy.

Another question came up in her head, and she concentrated on it for a longer period of time. _'Why does she look so…different?'_ She remembered this question being asked while she was still in the reploid storage device, or pod as she called it.

Why was she so different? The other reploids were built bigger. Their arms and legs were almost twice the size of their upper arms and legs. Gamma looked so thin, and very lanky. She remembered someone calling her 'humanistic'. Did that mean she looked like a human? Gamma knew the definition of a human. It was the simple word for _Homo sapien_. Humans were fleshy creatures with beating hearts. They were civalized people who could walk and talk just like reploids, but they had chemicals in them that made them lively and energetic. They had thought processors called brains that worked even better than a reploid's mind, but they were much more vunerable in life than reploids. They had colored strands coming out of almost every inch of their flesh to. Reploids must have been based off of humans then. But why? And how come Gamma looked like a human in a sense?

Four thirteen seconds she pondered on it. Finally, her head lifted about 5 and she blinked. Realization dawned on her again. "Perhaps humans are not as strong as reploids. Perhaps reploids are meant to protect them from 'mavericks'…" Her head tilted, the wirings curving again into a more suitable place. "Yes. That makes sense. That makes quite a bit of sense…"

Gamma seemed to like the idea of helping humans. It seemed like a purpose, and it seemed like a good one at that. "Hunters protect humans…from mavericks. Mavericks destroy things. Mavericks are evil, not good." She told herself, trying to think a bit more quickly. "Zero and X are both hunters. They help the human race to live? That is most probable." She nodded to herself, making tiny note in her systems here and there. They would be important later on probably.

'_35% of energy remaining in core systems. Shut down will commence in three minutes. Weaponry bases now disabled.'_

The voice from before went off. Gamma sighed as the moved. Her turned her body onto its side, lying back down so she was now at a 180 line. She stared at the wall that was perpendicular to the cot. It was duller than the walls in the hallways. It wasn't as shiny or bright, but it was a wall, plain and simple.

Gamma wanted to compare herself to that wall. She was different, but she wanted to be considered a reploid nonetheless. At that thought, she came across a decision. Perhaps there was a way to make that happen. Maybe, just maybe, X and Zero would help her in the request she would soon make. Without a moment of hesitation, she accepted the decision.

_'Systems now shutting down. Visualization and voice processors will disable in three seconds. Core systems now going into sleep mode.'_

Gamma uttered five more words in a low-pitched voice, before she fell back into a sleep like state, "I will become a hunter."

_**End New Beginning, Part I of IV.**_


	11. Interlude 10 l 11

**Interlude 10-11 **

_The following events take place within a ten-year period between chapters ten and eleven. They are taken place in the perspective of Gamma, and will offer a better understanding of chapters eleven through twenty._

Gamma had woken up the next day to her thoughts again, and immediately talked to X and Zero about becoming a hunter. The two seemed just a bit less than eager to help, but did nonetheless. Both of them had come to the same conclusion anyways; it couldn't hurt. With Gamma's abilities, she was a shoe in for making qualifications as a maverick hunter.

Gamma did just that to. She was the first in her grouping to pass all of her final missions with flying colors without cheating. She had been the only one in her squad that paid attention to her surroundings first off. Most of the 'rookies', as they were called, had been hyper and ecstatic about their training missions. Because of that, almost all of them ended badly, especially when X was leading them. The reploid had no sense of command at all. He always used 'please' and 'thank you'. They came out like requests more than orders. It was another one of his odd traits.

One mission had ended in a complete mess. The rookies had scattered on a surveillance mission that required the exterior and the interior of a building to be searched and analyzed. If asked, Gamma could have done it all without even stepping foot in the old structure. She didn't though; it hadn't been in her database to cheat when she was being tested. At X's 'requests', many of the rookies had simply ignored him. They messed with transparent computer screens, tinkered with the lights, one had even fallen and busted through a dry-rotted floor. It had been labeled a 'disaster'. Of course, the building was demolished with the poor survey, and X had been blamed for it.

Despite all of the chaotic missions, Gamma passed her tests easily. It wasn't hard when you could memorize everything with just a glance. One would call it 'magic' or 'clockwork'. Before long, Gamma was ranked as a Maverick Hunter, and given a place in X's team. It was almost too coincidental. Perhaps X had chosen her to be on that team. It didn't matter to her. She had made it, and that was all that mattered.

Tensions still flew around the base about her being, and to clear some of that up, Gamma had sent a copy of her blueprints to General Signas. They had all been edited of course. She didn't find it necessary to send the codes for her special, 'one of a kind' abilities. That was her little secret, not theirs. He seemed pleased with just having that bit of information, but not fully. It wasn't 'satisfactory' yet. Oh well, he could deal with it.

In a five-year period, Gamma had taken in more knowledge than she dreamed of. By analyzing reploids at will, she could gain all the statistics on them. Weaknesses, strengths, a list of traits, blue prints, everything. It was amazing to her. She had learned to scan buildings and reploids as well. With that, she could have a visual on the interiors of objects; almost like an X-ray. This came in handy during missions. It was a big help when the hunters' had to go on rescue missions. They could be warned about what lied ahead, and be prepared for it.

Moving around the city wasn't easy. It required a lot of time and patience. To Gamma, that was annoying. She had built herself a high-powered motorcycle to suit her needs for speed. It was quick and easy, just how she liked it. She could drive 200 miles per hour and not skip a beat, all while being home before dark. X would outrace her if he wanted to, and that made her aggravated. He was more of a speed maniac than she was.

Zero, Gamma's favorite reploid to mess with, had taken her under his wing as a pupil. 'Brother' was more like it. He wanted to know where she was, what she was doing, and why every minute of every day. Gamma couldn't go out without him calling over the COM for a report. When Gamma turned the COM off, she'd get the biggest lecture of her life. Zero didn't like being left out of the loop, evidently. When that happened, she'd tune him out and play back a memory of him waking up with his hair braided. That was all on Axl. The words, "It fits him well!" was what Axl had said. Zero didn't think so at all, and Axl wound up in the repair center afterwards.

Five more years passed, and Gamma quickly became acknowledged as the Base's 'analyzer'. Hacking seemed to be Gamma's joy in life. Being able to unlock doors and read the hunter's databases just by touching a control panel in the command room was fun. Especially when she couldn't get in trouble. She knew all of that anyways, why did it matter if she just used the database to answer her own questions? Alia hadn't mind either, and she was in control of the command room.

Things had turned out for the better within ten years, and Gamma appreciated that. Though the spotters still didn't like her that much, she had earned a better reputation than she had upon arrival. She was liked more, in a sense. She stayed close to the few people she considered friends; that being: X, Zero, Axl, Alia, and Shadow, a speedy little reploid who rivaled against Axl. Those two fought and spat constantly. It was to see who was better at everything, Shadow won most times.

Everything seemed to be going well. The awakening was over, and the hunter days now began. Those days would, hopefully, be the best days of her life too.

_**End Interlude 10-11**_.


	12. Author's Note 1

Hi Guys! I wanted to let you know what 11 chapters were all added at once! 8P

This is because, well, I started writing this story back in September. I didn't want to post it on here until I KNEW I had enough chapters to finish the thing!

Good news is, I have around 27 chapters completely finished! Plus two interludes. There is going to be a total of 44 Chapters and may continue on into a separate story~!

The chapters are as Followed:

Part I

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Interlude 10-11

Part II

Chapter 11

Chapter 12

Chapter 13

Chapter 14

Chapter 15

Chapter 16

Chapter 17

Chapter 18

Chapter 19

Chapter 20

Interlude 20-21

Part III

Chapter 21

Chapter 22

Chapter 23

Chapter 24

Chapter 25

Chapter 26

Chapter 27

Chapter 28

Chapter 29

Chapter 30

Interlude 30-31

Part IV

Chapter 31

Chapter 32

Chapter 33

Chapter 34

Chapter 35

Chapter 36

Chapter 37

Chapter 38

Chapter 39

Chapter 40

Epilogue

I have up to 27 complete and I will be posting them in bundles! I would like to thank Duo and Katze for urging me to continue my story. Please, I do know that there are many typos, but please understand that I do NOT proof head. Once the entire story is complete I may go back and check. I do spell check and grammar check, but not everything is picked up. Thank for understanding and please enjoy!


	13. Chapter 11

**Part II**

**Hunter Days**

**Chapter Eleven**

"_Gamma, Where are you? You weren't scheduled to patrol for another three hours."_

The voice came over her communicator, or COM, like a bug attracted to a bright light, annoying_._ Zero was at it again. He sounded irritated, and slightly angry. Too bad, he could be mad. "There was no one scheduled to patrol for this hour besides rookies. They'll create chaos better than they can stop it. I will return in exactly fifteen minutes, twenty-eight seconds, three milliseconds, and forty-four nanoseconds." Gamma replied to the voice. She was always dead on; estimation was a thing she wasn't comfortable with at all. It was either exact or nothing at all.

Her voice was no long in disrepair. It had been a simple problem of a broken wire in her throat that needed to be adjusted. Actually, it didn't need to be there at all. It was a random chord that didn't do anything but cause a problem, a loose strand. It had been removed completely, and thus Gamma's voice became a soft, serious voice that was now completely clear.

"_Don't throw your numbers at me, Gamma. I don't want to hear it. Who authorized you to leave the Base?" _

Gamma smirked, that had been the prized question she'd been counting on. The plates above her eyes bent at a downward angel for about the three thousandth time, making her eyes narrow. Her irises dilated into their own small smirks, holding tiny glints of amusement in them. Now, with the question thrown at her, she could reply to it with a well-thought of, truthful answer. "X did." Hook, line, and sinker. Zero would know right then she could get away with it without HIS authorization. X held a trump card, and his generosity was more than covered, it was almost given.

"_When I get my hands on him…"  
"Whaat? She asked nicely! What was I suppose to do?!"_

The voice in the background was definitely X's. He sounded whiney almost, a bit of fright hidden in there. Zero must've been glaring at him. Gamma could almost picture it in her head. X backed up into a corner with a coffee mug in hand, his green eyes wide and dilated. He'd look like a mouse that'd just been caught stealing cheese. Zero would be tapping his foot on the ground; arms crossed with an aggravated look on his face. Priceless!

"_That's when you say 'no' X! You're supposed to hold rank! Arg!!"_

Gamma cackled; the argument and the picture she had formed were comical. Now she really wanted to go home. Her eyes on the road, she ignored the wind as it pulled at her brunette hair. It liked to fight with her when she patrolled. Driving at 200 mph would be considered 'unsafe' for anyone, if Gamma wasn't so precise about what she did. To her, driving at such a high speed was easy, almost like riding a tricycle, a synch. The high-speed, electronic bike seemed to like going fast too, with the way it purred to life when it was put into ignition.

The tall buildings zoomed past in blurs, but Gamma caught everything that went on with her scanners. They had to be set into a still-framed motion. That way, her scanners would take new pictures every half millisecond, and put them in a file for Gamma to read and decode. It made things much easier, for her and the high-powered bike.

Everything was quiet, and it had been that way for about a week. It was almost too quiet, actually. There hadn't been one maverick attack since the call that came in a week ago. It had been about a mechanaloid that had gone berserk. The giant security robot had gone rogue, and torn apart an office building downtown. Luckily, all of the civilians had been evacuated safely, and there had been few casualties. Since then, things didn't seem right, and even Gamma had a bad feeling continuously gnawing at the back of her skull. It was a sickening feeling that would make any reploid want to turn themselves off and not wake up.

"Alright, Zero. I'm returning to base now. The patrol is complete; there are no signs of hostility within city limits. I will make a final scan on the way back. Arrival time is in three minutes, fifty seconds, twenty-nine milliseconds, and one nanosecond. See you both in just a moment. Oh, and X, thank you." Gamma nodded, turning the handles on her motorcycle. The front wheel turned by about 23 and headed onto a highway that curved back for the giant building off in the distance, the Hunter Base. She sped up the acceleration by ten, now speeding to 210 mph. She wanted to get back and check the cameras. Something was off, but she couldn't place what.

_"Alright, report back to the command room as soon as you get in. Zero out."_

Gamma gave a small nod, turning her COM mainframe off. A 'click' went off in her ears to let her know that it was safely disabled. Now she could think better, and not have to worry about the two sensing her distress. _'Something's not right…it's not as noisy today…I don't like it. Not at all.' _ She let the thought linger just a bit longer, trying to contemplate on possible answers to the hidden question. Why did everything seem off? Why was today different from all of the others?

Gamma squeezed the break gently. The bike veered off to the side of the highway and stopped. Gamma scanned over the city one last time, pulling in data from all possible ends. Codes came filing in, but nothing suspicious popped up. Gamma ignored the shudder the bike gave, a small frown creasing on her face. She could tell by the way her face plates moved that it was distressed.

Something was hiding from her scanners, and she knew it. But the only question she could ask herself, was what?


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The parking bay was empty as Gamma rode in. Hover bikes were parked to one side, while other vehicles were parked to the other. She turned her motorcycle's handlebars 20 and it veered into a parking spot beside a blue hover bike. It was X's bike, matching the same color as his armor plating, probably so he could blend in better. He and Zero both had their own modes of transportation, both fitting to their liking, it seemed.

Gamma threw her left leg over the bike the moment it was pulled out of ignition. The knee joint bent, taking all of the wiring with it. Without half of five seconds, it was straight again, and firmly positioned by her right leg on the ground. She was now staring down at her self-built bike, the only true possession she owned besides her laptop. The light green and black plating it had gleamed in the fluorescent light, showing how slick and smooth it was. It was more than just a motorcycle; it was a show bike. Gamma wasn't all about numbers and statistics, she liked to have a little fun too. She had arrived in the exact time she'd given Zero; three minutes, fifty seconds, twenty-nine milliseconds, and one nanosecond.

A speaker just above her head boomed to life with a click, the same self-absorbed voice from before calling over the intercom. "Gamma, report to the command room immediately. We need you to look at something." It clicked off again without even a reply. Something wasn't right, and Zero's voice had only backed up that suspicion. He had sounded distracted and aggravated. That was never a good sign.

Immediately, Gamma headed out of the parking bay, leaving behind her bike. The halls were quiet; all the reploids must have been on edge about new information that had come in. That made her curious. What could be so big that they needed her to look at it, that ZERO needed her to look at it? The thought suppressed itself into her head as she willed it to. It was a question that would soon be answered.

Gamma came to the giant command room. Spotters were seated in chairs, staring up at cameras of the city, statistics, and all kinds of information that they needed to detect trouble. X and Zero were standing at a control panel in the center of the room, where Alia sat at. Something must have appeared on the monitor for all of them to be there. "Yes?" Gamma asked.

Zero turned, blinking only once. He didn't look happy at all. The blue irises he had were completely serious, no other emotion hidden then. He lifted his hand and pointed to the monitor he had been looking at. "We've got a problem." He stated simply, grumbling.

Stepping over to the consol, Gamma looked at the monitor. Little dots had appeared around the center of it, blinking every half-second. It was a complete map of the city, put into dots, codes, and numbers that reploids could read. The tiny green circles moved inwards by about half a millimeter every eleven seconds, getting closer to the center of the map, the base.

"They've got a protector set up so we can read their signals." Zero blinked, snorting. His arms were crossed in front of him now, and he seemed more irritated than usual. His eye plates were narrowed into an angry arch, even furthering his frustration. "Can you do anything with it?

Gamma stared at him, almost as if he had just asked the one question he shouldn't have. Her eyes were open completely now, and all of the wires and smooth-surfaced metal in her face locked up into a blank, cold mask. Her eyes didn't even move. _'Did he REALLY just ask that?'_ She asked herself.

"Please, Gamma?" X asked. He frowned at her, blinking only once. It wasn't hard to sense his uneasiness. He always worried about trouble, and when they couldn't read something, it only fueled the fire. His voice was almost pleading as he asked, and his face was even more begging than that.

"All right. I'll see what I can do." She mumbled, stepping closer to the consol. She lifted both of her hands up. The supports in her elbows and wrists coiling into a better position, while the joint bolts tensed to keep her elbows locked at that specific angle. She very lightly laid each of her fingers on the panel. The very moment she did, her processors decoded every firewall in the systems mainframe. Codes came in from all sides of the base, in and around it, filing into files she sent them to.

"I'm looking into their firewall now. Processing time is thirty seconds, five milliseconds and fifty-one nanoseconds." She mumbled. Gamma concentrated on a series of numbers and letters that were temporarily attached to the network. It was the statistics numbers for any reploid within a fifteen mile radius of the base, and there were hundreds of them filing in. A twelve digit series had been attached to each signal, and that series hid any information the base could pick up.

'_Piece of cake.'_ Gamma though to herself, quickly installing a new series of codes that would wipe out the attached code. It would override it easily. No one could get past 'her' scanners. A small smirk set itself upon her face, just as cocky as the one Zero would get when he'd won a sparring session against X. It was the typical smirk that said 'victory'

"I'm in." Gamma stated, reading over the files. It took her five more seconds to freeze and lock up as the information from the surrounds signals piled into her memory. Every joint, wire, and processor quit working for half of three seconds. Whatever it was obviously wasn't good in Gamma's book.

"X. Zero." Gamma stated slowly, staring at the consol. "Get all the hunters you can together, prepare for an ambush in exactly ten minutes, forty-three seconds, fourteen milliseconds, and three nanoseconds."


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Reploids filed out as orders screamed over their COM systems, darting into position to protect their base. Gamma watched the screens in the command room, keeping keen eyes on the closing-in signals. It was only a matter of time before they bombarded the base with attacks that could bring the base down. Zero was giving out strict orders to those under his command, informing them to hold the front line. They would be taking the blunt of the impact.

Gamma listened, her eyes flashing bright neon green as her scanning program activated to her will. The base disappeared in her visual screen, turning into an outline. Her irises rotated, zooming in. The base disappeared completely, and so did the forest surrounding the base. Finally, the mavericks appeared. She quickly stole their blue prints and information, filing it into her processors. She couldn't use their abilities, but she could use their information to her advantage. She pinpointed a few reploids she had come into contact with once before, and quickly noted who they were, one of them being vile, and another, the notorious Sigma.

She let out a slight groan, quickly turning on her COM. She spoke carefully, "Zero, be careful and hold the line strong. Sigma and his crony Vile are leading them. I have a really bad feeling about this. Is Commander X with you? His COM system is turned off, I can't reach him." It was almost a full minute before Zero finally responded. Something in his voice seemed edgy, but then again, everyone was edgy at the moment. "No, I haven't seen him. X can take care of himself. Thanks for the heads up Gamma, Zero out." There was a click, and Gamma huffed, rolling her eyes. "What a time for them to be turning off their communicators."

Turning swiftly, Gamma fled the command room. She was in a multitasking mode, which often distracted her to a small extent. She was sending copies of main attack plans that she had calculated were most probable, and easy openings that needed to be carefully watched. As she ran down a flight of stairs, she quickly grasped the railing as the building gave a violent shudder. As it did, a loud 'boom' echoed through the halls, alerting everyone that the battle had arrived. Red lights started to flicker furiously as the alarm sounded. She sighed, standing before she kicked the gears in her leg joints into full run, sprinting down the next hall. "I have to find the Commander."

Gamma knew by now that X would be looking for Sigma. He had once told her that he had an old 'score' to settle with the traitor, but he wouldn't give her any more information on the subject, and that agitated her curiosity to learn. She gave an aggravated hiss at the fact that X's communicator was off; his mind was probably set. Everything else was forgotten as she ran, darting past mavericks and hunters alike. This wasn't a fight she could get in, not one like this, not when she had a more important task.

Sigma was plotting something devious, and she knew it. Why else would he plan such a big attack unless it was just a distraction? Perhaps he was here to steal something of great importance, or to rid himself of a larger nuisance than he could handle. Either way, Gamma would be damned if she let that happen. She quickly calculated that X was in the watch tower on the other side of the base, looking for Sigma. He had probably already gotten past his sensors. The other mavericks were just cover ups to get him inside and crowd the hunter's signal processors.

The analysis reploid was forced to ignore another fight as she darted down a set of stairs. Though she could fight, Gamma was more attuned to intellectual thinking, analysis, and stealth. When it came to offense and defense, she was lacking in large numbers. Her body was not made to take on multiple heavy blows, which many mavericks were equipped with.

With their numbers strong and their attack capability strong, Gamma would not last fifteen minutes before she was forced offline. Her main focus was to provide more knowledge that she could only gain by being on the scene, and then acting on that information. She was also there to help take advantage of a bad situation; that was also why she carried a saber at her hip, and was equipped with two busters that were far inferior to X's weapon.

Gamma was finally forced to a halt. She was standing in the epicenter of the foyer when her attention was averted to a new message that was being sent out. She quickly created and sent out an interception program, and intervened. It was in an older coding that took Gamma thirty three seconds to decode and rewrite to a coding she could make complete sense of. She hissed, looking up swiftly. The joints in her neck snapped and locked into place as her head turned left and right. She was looking for Sigma, bristling. There was still a piece to the puzzle missing.

There was a complete mess and chaos that went on in the foyer. Mavericks and hunters fought back and forth, easily taking each other out in the battle for victory. Even so, Gamma was able to hear a familiar scream that echoed through the large room. Every joint and wiring in her body pulled and tightened until they locked into place; she ignored the red monitor that had appeared to the side of her HUD, words blinking as she stared. "And now it all begins."


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Zero was practically on his knees before the giant Maverick, the traitor. His eyes were wide, the disks that made up his pupils mere slits. Gamma noted that his hands were clutched about his helmet, and his systems were causing him to shake violently. Something wasn't right; a piece of the puzzle was missing. Gamma had heard something about this before, and she swiftly recalled the memory.

_Tons of reploids had headed into the training bay, circling the same red reploid that had befriended her. Gamma had gone in to retrieve X, who had been seriously injured when a fight broke out. "He lost it again…" Was all X mumbled before he was forced offline. After a few hours, Zero had done nothing but sulk and keep to himself afterwards, until X had talked to him._

Was this happening again? What was wrong with Zero anyways? She bristled as Sigma spoke. "You can't fight it forever Zero. You'll eventually loose control, so become what you really are, Red Devil!" His voice was filled with smugness, as if he had caused Zero's pain. Gamma hissed, focusing on Zero's crystal as it flashed wildly. Upon a closer look, she noticed a chip wedged between the blue gem and the helmet, a white "W" plastered on its surface.

Gamma darted forward, her invisibility cloak covering her as she did. She needed to get to Zero and quickly. She wouldn't deal with Sigma; X would do that for her. The maverick turned, walking away as Zero continued to writhe, and fight a battle only he could win or lose. It was forty-two seconds before he was out of sight. When he was finally gone, Gamma appeared beside Zero, frowning as she tried to help him up.

The moment Gamma's slender fingers touched the armor covering Zero's shoulder, everything sped up. She had blacked out for approximately seventeen seconds. When she was finally able to see again, she was laying against the wall, her crystal flashing lightly. "Ugh…" She looked up, seeing Zero standing again. There was something different about him, something ominous. His blueprints registered him as Zero, but the way he now appeared told her a far different story.

The reploid standing before her had a crazed look on his face. His face was twisted into a devious smirk. His once blue eyes were like maniacal golden specks, and his smirk was sadistic. Gamma didn't register any of these things to Zero's normal attitude. She stood with the help of the wall, wincing painfully as her shoulder sparked. Had Zero tossed her? The joints in her ankles and knees wavered, protesting as she tried to lock them in place.

Gamma's scanners registered Zero's movements as he darted at her at maximum speed. She hissed, quickly moving her legs to dart away. She couldn't afford to be caught off guard again, and she definitely couldn't face Zero and win. Her movements were quickly stopped as the red reploid caught her by her long braid, tugging her back for a sharp toss.

The impact of the blow killed her invisibility processor as she slammed into the metal wall on the opposite side of the foyer. She groaned, "Z-zero? What the hell are you doing?" Gamma's internal monitor flashed a warning, signaling her to quit fighting. Her joints protested as she tried to force them to move, much like a human's broken bone would do. The reploid's armor plating sparked with electricity as she got to her hands and knees. None of this made sense to her, it was all strange. She finally managed to stand, wrapping her thin fingers around the deactivated saber at her hip. She carefully unlatched the hook from her plating and gently squeezed the hilt with her hand. A bright lavender energy blade as she did, in the form of a katana, shot out from the top of the hilt, flashing to life at Gamma's command.

The last thing Gamma wanted to do was fight Zero, but her job as a hunter was to project herself, protect the other hunters, and protect humans. Though Zero was a human, he was currently in a berserk state that could not be trusted. She swiftly brought her blade in front of her just as the red devil charged her again, a neon-green saber wielded by his own hand. Zero was one of the best swordsmen in the base, and few of the hunters could beat him when they were training, especially when Zero wasn't having a good day.

Their two blades locked with one another, and the energy from them went wild, buzzing with the forces that were being put on them. Gamma's arms protested the weight; she was pushed back inch by inch as Zero continued to hack at her blade, intent on getting to her. With her calculator processors malfunctioning, she wasn't able to calculate Zero's actions as well as she could have when she was running at full capacity. Gamma quickly jumped to the side and the enraged reploid kicked out at her side snarling viciously. This wasn't going to be an easy fight.

"Zero snap out of it! Whatever Sigma did to you, you can FIGHT it!" She hissed, stepping back as he came at her with his Z-saber again, howling. Zero had a devious smirk on his face, and his eyes were narrowed to dangerous slits. Gamma could have sworn he was laughing too. Was he enjoying this? All of his actions interpreted as 'maverick' to her analyzers. Sigma must've done something to him.

Gamma did not have time to focus on her swiftly failing systems, which slowly warned her to quit fighting. She quickly willed her legs to move backwards as Zero continued to swipe at her with wild attacks. In return, she continued to dodge and block his swift and messy attacks, despite her inability to predict them. She had sparred with Zero several times, but he was never careless with his attacks, now was he insistent on taking out his opponent by killing them.

_'Something's wrong. Zero's acting like a maverick! This isn't supposed to be possible without a maverick virus, and Zero doesn't have a scratch on him! Maybe that chip installed the virus…but that doesn't explain why he attacked all of those years ago. No matter, I can try and hit his crystal and deactivate him. Now if only he'd slow down enough to give me an opening to attack!'_ She though, was trying to calculate his next attack. Her eyes narrowed as she moved, dodging yet another swipe to her arms. _'Damn! He's so sloppy, I can't calculate his movements! It's like he's not even thinking!' _She cursed herself. This was a strange and unpredictable fight for her.

She brought her blade up to block another attack. He was aiming for her shoulder, but just as quickly as he had decided that move did he change it. The attack landed point blank to her side. Gamma yelped as the armor plating was sliced through, exposing the bare, internal wiring that translated her thinking processor to move her right arm. The wire coils sparked madly as they were cut in half and burned. They quickly stopped sending signals to her arm to move, coiling in on themselves before they died. Her arm fell limp to her side, useless. She hissed, glaring up at Zero as he started towards her again, smirking darkly as he lifted his blade.

The red devil was on her in an instant, snarling as he swiped at her again and again. Gamma managed to block with her saber, hissing as she backed up. She was eventually forced into a corner; like a mouse trapped by a cat. She had nowhere to go. Zero smirked, swinging to blade for her other arm. Gamma shrieked, finally forced to drop her saber as her shoulder sparked with the severed, live wires. She tried to grab and cover the wound, but was caught as Zero grabbed her throat, growling at her.

She couldn't do anything now, trying to force Zero to let her go. A red warning flashed in her vision along with other warnings, and a voice prompted in her ears. _'Warning. Air capsules overheating, systems failing to operate properly. Shut down will occur in two minutes.' _She hissed, trying to lash out at Zero with her leg, but he easily caught it, smirking menacingly. He howled as he put more pressure on Gamma's neck, leaving dents in her armor before he finally broke through her armor.

Gamma gave a choked shriek, her pupil disks contracting. The blue crystal on her forehead blinked furiously as, one by one, her systems shut down and went offline. She closed her eyes tight, cringing as she tried to formulate a final attempt to stop the enraged maverick. Her mind set, Gamma finally managed to will her arm. It protested and sparked to life, shakily reaching for Zero's head. He snarled at her and tried to toss her, but her other hand and grabbed him, forcing him to stay put. "I win…" She rasped, pressing his crystal with enough force to knock any reploid out.

Zero shrieked, finally dropping her as he backed up, writhing again. He clawed at his head, his eyes widening. Gradually, he went offline, falling to his knees and then to ground. Gamma rasped, wincing as her entire frame sparked in protest for her actions, listening to the echo in her head again. _'All systems malfunctioning. Now shutting down.'_

Very slowly, Gamma's vision turned black, and the last thing she remembered was someone desperately calling her name.


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Everything was dark for the longest of time, and Gamma was unaware of what was happening to her. It seemed like hours before she finally started to hear a soft humming noise. It sounded like a sleeping pod, used for restoring Reploid energy. Very slowly her visualization screen came online, and the internal voice spoke again.

'_Systems now online at 25% and increasing. Enabling processors.' _

Great. She was online at such a low percentage, it almost made her ill. She opened her eyes, groaning once as the small spark of pain found its way into her arms. "Oh, that's right. I got into a fight." She mumbled to herself, trying to sit up. She pressed her fingers onto the glass frame of the pod and put light pressure on it. The hydraulics gave and it slowly swung upwards.

"Good Morning." Another voice spoke. Gamma registered immediately as a worried X. His voice was calm, but he could never hide his emotions from her. He was the easiest book to read. She tilted her head by about 70 degrees to locate him. The blue reploid was perched in a metal chair beside her pod, holding a familiar coffee mug. He smiled weakly, signaling his worry even more. "It's about time you woke up. You've been out for days."

"I have? What happened?" Gamma shook her head, looking up at him fully now. Her irises contracted then dilated again, focusing on his features. He gave a small frown, looking down into the swirling brown substance in his mug. "I'm sorry. He usually goes solely after me. You shouldn't have had to go through that." Something in his voice seemed apologetic, but Gamma didn't understand. "He does this often?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, the metal in her neck pulling tightly.

"A few times a year," He mumbled quietly, "he can't exactly help it. Zero was created by Dr. Wily, who implanted a chip that made him that way. When he was brought in, we couldn't find any trace of the virus. Then occasionally he went about attacking me without thinking about it. He always feels really bad about it though. He's probably sulking in the training bay as we speak. He won't even talk to me about it." He let out a small sigh, his frown increasing.

"I see. That would explain his unusual actions then. I did analyze a chip between his crystal and his helmet, I assume Sigma simply increased the chance that he would turn." She gave a quiet nod, looking over her armor. "I am not fully fixed?" She asked finally, noticing her internal wiring was simply patch work.

"Ah, we don't know how to repair you exactly. Some of your wiring coils aren't even in existence yet. You sure are something else Gamma." He grinned, possibly another one of his odd inside jokes that only he would understand. "We tried the best we could; I guess it worked to an extent." He was sincere enough about his statement, and that was enough for her.

She returned the slight smile, "Thank you. I will be able to fix the repairs completely now." She analyzed her capabilities to move, and made a final analysis that they could be fully repaired. "Are you alright, X? What happened?" She looked up again, tilting her head to the side once again. She was clueless of the fight after she had passed out. X sighed, his eyes glancing up at the florescent lit ceiling as he pondered.

"Sigma found me, and we had our little quarrel. He ended up running again before I could take him out. We did manage to capture Vile; he's currently in custody and he's being interrogated. After that, the other mavericks fled. When I got back into the foyer, you were already passing out. I tried to keep you online, but that didn't work very well." He grinned weakly, sighing. "I'm sorry Gamma that I couldn't help."

Gamma looked up sharply at his statement and frowned, "How many times do I have to tell you that you do help? There were tons of mavericks. You were somewhere else. No need to say you're sorry for something stupid like that." She huffed, narrowing her eyes at him in an aggravated glare. She hated it when he acted like this. When he looked up, he was frowning again, shaking his head twice. She could sense that he was still down about something.

"What's the matter?" She asked quietly, arching one of her brows. The metal plate beneath the skin like substance pulled tighter than she had expected, but she ignored it. X looked up sharper than she had expected too, eeking lightly. "Nothing, really. I'm just worried about Zero. He won't talk to anyone. He just turns away or walks off. I don't like it much when he decides to act like this; I have to drag him back forcefully. I believe he might be thinking of leaving, again."

Gamma frowned at that, "To hell he will. I'll ram it into his skull that if he runs off I'm going to kick his ass." She grabbed both sides of the pod and hauled herself up, standing on both of her legs before she carefully stepped out of the pod. "He's in the training bay right?" She looked to X, a devious scowl on her face. She wasn't going to take Zero's sulking for a minute, and unlike X, she wasn't afraid to hurt him.

X eeped again, flinching slightly. He sweat dropped, grinning weakly. "Yes, I do believe he's in the training bay. Just don't hurt him too badly Gamma, though you might injure his pride more than anything, and he might never forever for that." He snickered. Gamma grinned almost wickedly as she gave quick nod. "Thank you X." With that she turned on her heel, and headed out of the cryo-room. If Zero was going to sulk all day, she was going to say something not-so-nice about it.


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Zero sat in empty training bay, staring off at the opposite wall with an agitated scowl. He always got mad at himself when he'd done something wrong; this was his way of punishing himself. He didn't even look up as Gamma walked leisurely into the room, snorting as she spotted him. Very quietly, she sat down beside him, and looked to the side. "You know you can't sit in here forever." She huffed quietly, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I could have killed you, you know that right? I'm every bit as dangerous as THEY are." He glanced at her. His voice even held a bit of aggravation in it, one that Gamma didn't judge. "That is true, but you didn't, and you aren't. I'm just as dangerous too, I've got cool gadgets and unworldly weapons that they don't have. So do you." She pointed to his Z-saber, and his arm. "BUT, you didn't mean to go maverick. Nor did you mean to hurt me. I'm fine and I'll get my programs running properly again, that I can assure you." She huffed.

Zero gave a grunt as Gamma nudged his arm, and tried to turn away from her. Swiftly, she grabbed his long, blonde ponytail and tugged it backwards. "Oh, no you don't blondie. X has given me a useful amount of information on your sulking and I'm here to deliver a message." She smirked as he hissed, trying to tug away. "Not the hair! Damn it Gamma! Let go!"

"Make me. Oh wait, that'd involve progress wouldn't it? Like not sulking!" She shot at him, tugging his head again. Her movements were not harsh, but strong enough to send little jolts of annoying pain to Zero's neck. That was enough for her. "Ow! When I get my hands on you, you're dead!" He hissed, trying to turn around and grab her wrist. "Like you're so scary Zero. You couldn't even make a kitten cry." She snickered at him, amused by his reaction then. He howled, eyes narrowing as he struggled. "I'll get you back for this! Mark my words! I don't even like kittens! Where the hell did you get THAT line from?!"

"From X." Gamma nodded smugly, easily crossing her legs as she continued to tug his hair. "Now, are you going to quit sulking or do I have to kick your ass, again." She reminded him, her eyes contracting into dilated disks as her eyelid plates arched to slits. As Zero pulled for, how howled. "If you pull it out I'm going to be pissed!" He snarled, his voice loud. Gamma grinned, "I won't. Promise." At her word, her finger joints relaxed.

Zero shrieked as he fell forward, hitting the metal ground with his face, twitching once before he managed to get up. Gamma watched, contemplating her emotions. Without realizing it, she cackled. Her thin arms wrapped around her waist, but she removed one to point at Zero. "Ah, that was great! You should've seen your face!"

"Why you!!" Zero snarled, jumping to his feet. He tried to grab one of Gamma's fins, but she easily ducked him, nudging him with the heel of her foot until he fell over. "Boo hoo. Go cry me a river emo man." Gamma listed her chin, staring at the ceiling. Her arm was fully extended to keep Zero back. Her arms were longer than his, and thus keeping him from reaching her. "This is too easy."

"This is pathetic! If someone walks in here-" He howled, before Gamma cut him off, chuckling with a devious smirk. "Your poor pride will be torn to pieces. You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea!" Her thought prosessor tried to figure out how she should get people in the bay. That was the easiest way to sting Zero's huge ego.

Zero's eyes widened as he tried to get at her. "Don't you dare! This is humiliating!" Gamma glanced at him, huffing. Her lips puckered as she raised a brow. "Then give." Zero bristled in response to her, but he went quiet for a minute. Gamma could tell he was pondering on an answer. "If you don't, I'm going to call every hunter in here to come see how humorous you look right now." Gamma's remark made him flinch again, and he finally twitched, then relaxed.

When he did, so did Gamma. She carefully relaxed all of the metal plates, joints, wirings, and bolts in her arm until it contracted back to her side. "There. Not so bad now is it?" She took Zero's glare as her answer; he wouldn't say anything yet. "That's what I thought. Now, you better get your sulky self up. I need someone to help me test my systems until I get them running at full speed again."

Gamma couldn't waste time with her functionality. If she wasn't running at 100%, then she wasn't happy, and that aggravated her. She noticed Zero's small twitch as she spoke, and she turned to look at him. "Is something wrong?" Her head tilted to the side again, and she crossed her arms tightly in front of her.

Zero shook his head, narrowing his blue eyes at her again. "Wouldn't you rather X help you? He's better at that stuff than I am." Gamma figured there was some kind of hidden meaning behind his words, but she did not question it. She simply shook her head as she spoke. "I need the both of you to help me. You both have different abilities that can help me test my own strengths until I get them up to full speed." She nodded again, relaxing as Zero's expression turned bored again.

"Fine. I'll help you, but you have to keep your mouth shut about my hair." He snorted, crossing his own arms in front of him. Despite his sulkiness, the red reploid held his egotistical head up high. He nodded as Gamma spoke again, snickering at him. "Deal. I won't tell anyone about me kicking your ass or your super sized ego."

She stood, stalking out of the room with a smug expression on her face. She had every reason to be smug about the victory. She quickened her pace by a few paces as she heard Zero howl and follow at a dart. Now all she had to do was get X and head to the testing wing of the Base.


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

For the past few hours, Gamma had trained with X and Zero to regain her strength. She had gotten it back up to 90%, and that aggravated her enough to put her in a bad mood. Gamma didn't like the fact that she was running slower than she should have. The thing that bothered her most though, was that she didn't understand why her systems wouldn't increase beyond that percentage. It made no sense to her.

To calm her nerves, Gamma decided that she would head into the city. She needed to run surveillance anyways. She drove her high-speed motorcycle into Abel city far too fast than what was normally allowed, but all reploids knew that Gamma could see a cop from miles away. She ignored the street lights as they slowly came on, one after the other. The highway blurred past her on each side, and was soon replaced with buildings. She slowed down as she entered the busy city. The night life was always busier for the humans, especially the younger ones. She glanced around, frowning as she parked her bike in a full, well-lit parking lot. With a small shove, she swung her leg over the seat and to the ground, now standing by the two wheeled machine.

The streets of Abel City were always filled with people, day or night. The crowd that compacted them was simply different. Day time consisted of business men and women, and children heading for school. Night time was filled with teenagers hurrying out of their homes to join friends in the multitude of night life that the city gave them. That consisted of clubs, roller skating rings, arcades, dance studios, movie theaters, malls, and all sorts of things. Reploids that were listed as hunters usually didn't find these types of things 'fun'. It wasn't usually in their programming. It was different for civilian reploids who lived in the city limits. They were closer to human than anyone, and Gamma found herself envious of that at times.

Gamma recalled an old memory of the day she had spent with X and Zero on their day off. X had managed to drag them to one of the local video game arcades. It took three hours for Gamma to get not only X, but also Zero off the dancing machine many humans called 'DDR'. They had caused quite a crowd of civilians that day, especially X. He had stomped Zero into the ground at first, and they continued to face each other on until their 'problem' was resolved. The crowd that had gathered had watched in awe as the two reploids creamed each other every other game, stunned by how fast they moved across the flashing arrows on the floor. How could anything so easy attract so many civilians into an arcade was beyond Gamma's knowledge.

The civilians had all by crushed X, the victor in the end, with questions, comments, shrieks and shrills, and flashing lights that day. Poor X had gotten mauled by a crazed mob of teenagers with a series of at least a thousand questions that he answered. As if he had had a choice, he was too kind to the humans. After all was over and done with, six long hours average had passed, and silly X was left stunned and exhausted. Gamma vowed never to play that 'demon game' as long as she had legs to walk on.

Very quietly, she walked onto one of the sidewalks along the left side of the city. No matter how long she had stayed her, people seemed to give her all kinds of stares, mainly because she was a far different model, but she paid it no mind. She sighed, side glancing at all of the little window shops. Material things held no value for her at all, she didn't need them.

After a few more steps, Gamma stopped in front of the old arcade where X and Zero had faced off in an odd dancing game. She gave a weak grin as the same memory played again. "Heh, I still remember the headliner in the paper…" She mumbled to herself. It had a comical picture of X tripping on the dance pad and landing on Zero, thus knocking him off. It had been titled, _'What Hunters do in Their Spare Time.' _She had spent that entire morning laughing and mocking them.

Gamma chuckled, rolling her disk like eyes. Ever her thought processors were running slower than normal. This had never happened before, that she remembered at least. She hummed to herself an old song she had composed in her spare time, keeping herself occupied. It helped take her mind off bad emotions that sometimes managed to wiggle themselves into her thinking system. She soon found herself sitting at a bench in the park that resided within the city's center. She played around with her hand, which rotated in a 360 degree turn about five times.

No matter how many times she watched it, it remained amusing. A small smile creeped onto her features, and in return the metal platings that made up her mouth constricted as the skin like covering pulled with it. She didn't know why it was so amusing to her, but it seemed to make her happy, in a way. Gamma slowly started to forget about her functionality, and that was good enough for her.

"I don't know why, but being out here by myself really does clear my head. I wonder if X and Zero have mind clearers too. They probably do. Axl and Shadow may have some too." She spoke aloud to herself, not caring if people stared at her. Their thoughts about her weren't of any importance. They're opinions didn't matter. "I should find something to do. But there's not much to do."

X had gotten frustrated with the fact nothing in the city interested Gamma. She loved to look at the lights and electronics, but they never gave her any moral value. They would just be something she would have to take care of and keep up with, and she'd eventually let it gather dust on the single desk in her room. The ONLY possession she owned was a laptop computer, that she used to backup her simple projects with, and she barely used that. Gamma loved music too, and when X had asked her if she'd ever get one, she replied with a simple 'no'. Gamma could store music straight into her brain processor and listen to it whenever she wanted.

Gamma was so lost in her own thoughts, that she didn't even realize the figure shuffling up to her, staring up at her with wide, bug like eyes.


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

The hunter finally looked up as a small figure laid tiny, warm fingers on the outer shelling of her leg. The change in temperature at those sensor spots made her revert back to awareness, and she quickly looked up, her eyes contracting as she became very much alert. Before her stood a creature she had to help on many occasions.

It was a small human, curious of the reploid. It was a tiny female with long golden locks. Big, wide green eyes stared up at her. She couldn't have been any older than eight. As Gamma shifted her wait and sat up a bit, the little girl squeaked, jumping lightly. "I'm s-sorry…!" Gamma registered her voice as quiet as a soft wind chime, and purely innocent.

Gamma was created to be kind to the human race, and this case would be no different. A warm smile became apparent on her features as she leaned toward the young girl. "It is alright. You are…?" She kept her voice at a low level, not wanting to scare the child away. She blinked a few times. "My name's Lilly." She smiled, "You're a reploid, right?" Her head tilted as she looked up at her with large, eager eyes. She was a curious human.

"Yes, I am a reploid. A Hunter to be more specific..." Gamma nodded slowly. She noticed it took her five seconds longer that it usually did to answer the question. Her diskette eyes focused on the girl's face, and her sensors picked up traces of dirt and a slight amount of blood covering her face. Had she gotten hurt? The tiny human gave a squeak, jumping. Her green eyes sparkled with excitement. "Oooh, I've never met a hunter before! That's so cool!" As she spoke, Lilly entered a horrible coughing fit. It was most probable that she was sick with some kind of cold.

They spent the next half hour talking, but Gamma mainly listened. Lilly was a seven year old orphan. Both of her parents had died when she was little, but she stayed positive about it. She had quickly explained that the blood on her forehead was from a scrape. She had fallen on the black scarf wrapped around her neck and hit her head on the pavement, but she assured Gamma that she wasn't hurt in any way. Gamma had never met such a happy child before. It also turned out that Lilly also had Tuberculosis, but for some reason, no one who she was around ever got infected. A lot of people now and days had a vaccine that prevented them from getting it. Lilly wasn't as lucky.

"I don't spend a lot of time at home. Most of the kids are older than me, and really mean. It's really hard to get adopted when you're sick." She smiled, swinging her legs as she sat on the bench next to Gamma. The quiet hunter frowned at the little girl, studying her features carefully. An analysis program didn't pick up any sign of remorse or pain on the girls face. It was as if she was perfectly content with her life. That made Gamma slightly happy. She wouldn't suffer at least.

Lilly smiled brightly, "What I really want to do go somewhere fun. The reploids are really nice to me, and they play with me. I don't have to worry about them getting sick too!" Most humans shied away from hunters. They were built for fighting, and that sometimes scared them away unless they were being saved from danger. This girl was a far different story. Gamma pondered on her thoughts, and a sudden idea came to mind.

This girl had nowhere to go in reality. Surely she could live at the base, right? She said she liked reploids a lot, and she was happier around them, and she might adore X to pieces, especially since he loved kids so much. Her mind set, Gamma smiled to herself. It was the perfect plan. Lilly could live in the base with the hunters, and play with Draken, X's mechanaloid pet. Zero and X would even play with her, absolutely. Things would be a lot better for this child if she didn't have to worry about tiny things. Gamma could also give X reasons to buy material things, since he always pestered her about them. It would work out wonderfully. She looked down at Lilly, and spoke carefully.

"Lilly. I have a proposition for you. One that I believe you might enjoy." Gamma turned her head to stare at the girl. She focused heavily on her facial reactions and found surprise as the girl looked up at her. Her eyes widened and she tilted her head curiously, bringing her eyebrows closer together. "Huh?" She asked, unsure of what Gamma had meant.

"I invite you to come stay at the Hunter Base with me. I have a few good friends who like children a lot. It's not often we even see human children who aren't frightened of us. You're very brave." She smiled as she spoke. "You would have your own room, and you'd get annual shots that'll keep your health in check. I'll even buy you some things to play with. My friend X has a mechanaloid dragon. She's been awful lonely lately and I'm positive she could use a new friend." She smiled at the girl, tensing as she readied herself for any and all reactions.

It took the girl a few moments to react, but when she did a bright smile lit her face. She squeaked and nearly pushed Gamma off the bench as she hugged her. "Really?! I can stay with you?! That would be so great!" Lilly was nearly in tears, laughing and squealing with excitement. She immediately told Gamma she needed to go to the orphanage and get her things, but Gamma reassured her.

"I can take care of that later. It's getting late. Leave it to me. I'll come tomorrow and work things out. For now, we must go home." She chuckled, carefully standing. Lilly hopped down and swiftly grasped her hand, refusing to let go. She seemed attached to her new found friend. Gamma quickly accepted the silent friendship and smiled as she took a step forward.

"For home it is then!" She nodded, carefully leading the seven year old Lilly for her bike. It would be a long night, but Gamma was positive that it would be well worth it in the end. Tomorrow, she would worry about getting her new found friend settled into a new place, but she knew it would all be for the better.


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Gamma had to all but force Signas to let Lilly stay in the base. He was displeased with her sudden action of bringing a child into a dangerous area, but after swiftly explaining all of the reasons it was better for her, and after pointing out how Lilly acted around the other hunters, Signas was quickly convince by Gamma's final decision, despite how much he didn't like the fact a child would now be residing as a resident at Hunter Base.

X had an opposite effect on little Lilly. He was the first one to see her when Gamma had returned, and like the silly reploid he was, immediately attached to her. Lilly's effect was the exactly same. Despite how late it already was, 10:13 P.M., Lilly was too ecstatic to sleep, and demanded she be shown around. Gamma and X obliged to her request without any form of complaint. They didn't 'sleep' much anyways.

"This is so cool!" Lilly squeaked, looking about sharply. Her eyes stayed wide with amazement as they walked, never once changing. X snickered, walking at her side. "Yup! There's a lot of stuff for you to do too!" His grin only seemed to increase as Lilly smiled herself, clinging to X's arm. Gamma could already see that Lilly would most likely cling to X; she didn't need a scanner to see that.

They two showed Lilly multiple areas of the base, and introduced her to many of the hunters there. Axl and Shadow had about the same reaction X did, but Zero was a little mellower about it, but he ended up taking the little girl in just like everyone. "Don't let Zero fool you, he only sounds mean because of his ego. He's really a big softy when it comes to kids." X cackled, ducking a swing from Zero's fist as he lashed out. In truth, it was rare for a reploid to see a human child for more than a couple of moments, unless it was a horrible occasion that no one ever wanted to happen. No one knew why, but mot reploids took very kindly to children. It was like something in their systems made them cute and adorable.

Lilly was now perched on X's shoulder, glancing around from such a high place. "Woow, you guys are really tall! I can see the end of the hallway from up here!" She eeped, putting both of her hands on X's head for support. X looked up at her slightly, smiling against. The green discs in his eyes rotated once as they focused, before he grinned. "Don't fall backwards." He stated, walking carefully. Lilly giggled, nodding quickly in response to his comment, "Okay! I won't but don't drop me!"

"Never!" X replied again. Gamma snickered as they threw comments back and forth. Finally Gamma found something that amused her something more than her hand did. X's antics were always something she enjoyed, and she had many memories of them. She was slightly envious of him. He could relate to humans what most others couldn't. He had more emotion than any other reploid in existence, and it was most probable that he took things to heart more than others did. He was like a civilian reploid, but even more human than them. Gamma didn't know to scan his systems to know that either. Being around humans made him happy, but protecting them made him happy too. Gamma did not have emotions like that.

Gamma was built to protect humans at all costs. She knew in her programming there was a coding that willed her to keep an eye on X and Zero both. That coding was her prime purpose aside from helping the humans, and she did enjoy it to an extent, but the feeling was not mutual. Side glancing at Lilly, Gamma analyzed all of her facial expressions. She couldn't read humans very well, and she knew only the basic emotions that humans had. Gamma was curious to see how closely X's emotions and Lilly's emotions matched up.

It was a few hours before poor Lilly fell asleep. She had been so excited about her new home that she had fallen asleep while X carried her. It didn't take long for them to notice when Lilly's wait became slightly more apparent on his shoulders. As they took her to the housing floor, Gamma finally spoke up. "You and Lilly are very much alike." She mumbled, tilting her head from left to right a few times. She didn't look at her commander, too busy counting the paces of her steps.

"What do you mean?" X asked again, a bit of shock drenched his voice. Gamma figured he'd be slightly surprised. He never saw himself the way others did. After pondering on what to say exactly, Gamma finally spoke up again in her quiet voice. "Your emotions are similar. You both feel happiness, sadness, anger. 'You' even feel love, and no you can't deny your little crush with Alia." Gamma's face plates tightened up as she smirked, cackling as X yelped. If he could have blush he would have.

"I don't know WHAT your talking about. I might have stronger emotions, but I nothing like a human." He backfired. "and I DON'T have a crush on Alia!" He quickly added. X was lying between his teeth, and Gamma knew it. "You even LIE like a human!" She accused, punching a light fist to his arm. "You even feel things more. I swear X, I 'wish' I had that kind of ability. I would have to thoroughly say that I am beyond dull when it comes to the human race."

That was exactly what Gamma thought, especially now. She didn't see herself as anything special, at all. X huffed, "You are not dull, Gamma. There's not a reploid out there like you. I can't even copy your invisibility ability yet, and that surprised even me." He shook his head, frowning a bit more. There he was, showing emotion again. There was a lot of it too. "Please, don't ever say that again." He spoke, looking down at the floor as he walked.

"Alright, I won't." She nodded quietly. "I will see you two in the morning. My thought processor has been running very slow lately, so it might be best for me to go ahead and turn in for the night. Tell Lilly I said goodnight?" Gamma asked, stopping for a second to receive X's answer. He nodded once and spoke quietly, "Good night Gamma." After the small words, Gamma turned from X and Lilly, heading for her room again to ponder on her own mind.


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Gamma entered her room slowly, sitting down on her cot. She had so many thoughts to ponder on now. It still irked her how oddly she was running, but that was the least of her problems. Gamma looked at her hand again, studying the cylindrical-curved finger tips. Her hands were proportional to her figure, as was the rest of her body. She was the same size as a human, but only a few inches taller at most.

That didn't bother her either. What did bother her was the attack that had occurred a few days before. She had never seen such a large attack, or so many mavericks. There had been hundreds of the crazed reploids, too many to count all at once. She didn't understand why they had all fled just as swiftly as they had come either. They hadn't caused a lot of damage like they usually did, and that was another thing that pulled at her mind.

With a sigh, Gamma quickly pulled out the video file she had recorded and replayed it. It played in full red, as did all of her training and offensive footage. She reviewed all of the other attacks that she had ran into and passed, going over the possible intension for the attack itself. Hunters and mavericks fought each other, but it was an easy victory for the hunter reploids. It was like they had come to make a point or statement, it was too clean. That would be a statement Gamma would soon figure out. She pondered on the idea for about ten minutes before she hissed, sitting up sharply. "It was a warning!!" The movement made her internal wirings protest. That was new. It was curious how everything was going to fit together, and part of Gamma didn't even want to know.

She suddenly wished that her creator had given her more information on what to expect. It would have helped, if even just a little bit. She sighed, trying to shove those thoughts aside. It would be a topic for another time. It would also be a topic that she would share with X, Zero, and the rest of the hunters. They all deserved a right to know about her theory. The only missing piece was,

'_What was the warning and when will they strike again?'_

Instead of thinking about it anymore, Gamma changed her thoughts to the newest member of Hunter Base, Lilly. She made a mental not to take care of the entire orphanage situation and to pick up the little girls things. She also needed to get Lilly checked out with the Base's doctor. X would also have to help her pick up material things that the little girl might want or need.

What did humans like anyways, let alone children? Lilly seemed like the type of child that liked kittens. She always talking about the orphanage kitten that she took care of. Gamma wondered if it would make her happy if she brought the kitten back as well. Gamma smiled to herself. She had a new, non-robotic friend, and knowing that gave all the comfort that she needed. Lilly was something else. She was special to say the least. She was someone who could grow up and help the unity between reploids and humans even stronger than it already was.

Gamma rolled over on her side, noticing that the wires twisted and tugged under her armor again. Her hands reached for the sides of her head, and wrapped gently around the ridged ends of her helmet. There was a click as she pulled. The helmet detached from a hook at the back of her skull. As it slowly loosened, dark chocolate brown locks fell on each side of her face. With a small sigh, she quickly tugged her half-braid, half-ponytail hair over her shoulder.

The dark strands fell back into place as she shook her head, forcing her bangs to straighten out. She carefully laid her helmet down beside her small laptop that resided on an old wooden desk by her cot. The three fins poked out, hanging off the front of the desk, so not to be in the way. Even her helmet was considered an 'oddity' around the base.

The computing reploid yawned once. She didn't need to yawn, but it was one human quality that she had picked up when she was still learning about human life. Gamma laid back down, then rolled over on her back, staring up at the fluorescent lights of her room. She pondered a lot on what would happen if she asked Douglas to take a look at her electronic brain, but she quickly banished the thought as soon as she pictured Douglas's face. He would have a hay day if he got to opportunity to even try.

Gamma trusted Douglas's mechanics better than anyone else's, but she didn't want to think about what 'cool gadgets' she'd wake up with if he had the change to tinker around in her head, or what sort of stuff he might find. She might not even wake up again. She slowly started to shut herself down, wanting to rest for awhile to calm herself down. The thought of running slower wasn't sitting well in the pit f her circuits.

_'Now shutting down. All systems functioning at 15% and dropping. Offline mode will be enabled in exactly 15 seconds.'_

She closed her eyes as she started to switch to an energy saving mode. It was the equivalent of a human sleeping to regain energy. Gamma only hoped that tomorrow would be better, but something told her that that would be inevitable for awhile. But as she thought about it, today hadn't been as bad a day as she thought it was going to be, and that was good enough for her. She smiled as she swiftly looked for a still pictured recording from her memory banks. After three seconds, fifteen milliseconds, and twenty-eight nanoseconds, she decided on which one she would focus on while she slept. It was a picture of little Lilly, sitting on X's broad shoulders as she held his mechanaloid, Draken, high above her own head, all three of them smiling.

Though Gamma did not yet know it, she would have to cherish this happy and simple timed while she still could, for in the coming months, things would get a lot harder for all of them, and that innocence would forever be stripped away.


	23. Interlude 20 l 21

**Interlude 20-21**

Within the next ten years, things would only get worse for the Hunter reploids, just as Gamma predicted. For the next two years, the maverick attacks only got worse. There were big attacks once every two months at least. Gamma had forewarned all of the other hunters of the occurrence and what she had suspected of it, but she had never given a full, complete answer. The only bad part was that every time there was an attack they could never catch Sigma.

After three more years, their stronghold slowly started to fall. Mavericks attacked more and more, and the civilians were the ones paying for it. Eventually, citizens started to leave; they were getting fed up with all of the fighting. Lilly was one of the only good parts to their lives. She was growing into a fine teenage girl. She followed X and Gamma around on their off days, but when they were on a recon. Mission, she was in the command room helping Aila out. She was a big help when it came to keeping up with routine.

Lilly loved X to pieces, more than most of the other reploids. She clung to him like glue whenever she could, and helped him out with communication when he was away. When the commander was down, she would quickly fetch him a cup of coffee to help cheer him up. She hated it when the hunters were down in the dumps. It put her in a down mood too, but that changed when their moods were in higher spirits.

Over the course of those five years, many of the hunters who lived at the base were slowly wiped out. Despite their lingering numbers, they continued to fight anyways. No one knew when the next fight would happen, but when it did the outcomes were never great for the hunters; their victories where slowly being outweighed by losses. It was a struggle for survival now.

Occasionally, Gamma would catch an oncoming attack and warn them. When she did, they often won as well. It helped to be prepared for the oncoming ambushes that happened all throughout Abel City. A win was a win, and that meant less casualties and another day they could live. For them, every day gave them the question, _"Will I live or die today?" _The attacks weren't the only thing upsetting Gamma though. She had slowly noticed that every few months, her electronic brain became slowly and slower, and it slowly began to malfunction. Her ability to work became sluggish, if even just a bit. No matter what the percentage, Gamma always noticed.

It got so bad for her that she eventually quit going on a lot of reconnaissance runs. She didn't trust her own judgment well enough to send Hunters into the city with the trust of her scanners and analyzers. Gamma had, eventually, let Douglas look at her brain, but the mechanic never did find anything wrong with her. He did enjoy taking a look at her advanced knowledge base. Gamma had even allowed him to use a few of her programs to better help their advantages. Maybe he would invent something that would help them win against the mavericks, or so she hoped.

After five more years, things didn't turn out well at all. The wars got worse, and soon people started leaving completely. There was no more night life in the city, and the human population dwindled to a simple few numbers. There was no more reason left to stay in their eyes. They had lost a lot of trust when it came to the Maverick Hunters. How could they understand anyways? Despite that, they continued to fight for the humans who did remain, even if they were so few. Gamma didn't understand how the mavericks had increased their numbers by at least twenty five percent, and then by fifty within ten years. It astonished her.

As the maverick numbers increased, so did the attacks. They became more frequent and more deadly with every hit, and soon, the hunter numbers were extinguished by 42 percent. The once flourishing base was slowly being conquered. Just because they had lost the fight, didn't mean they had lost the war, yet. By the time ten years was up, the seven year old Lilly had grown into quite a woman. She was now seventeen and just as smart as Alia was, for a human.

The little girl, now an adult, stayed mainly in the command room to help figure out when attacks would be, but when X and his team were back, she went to stay with them. She was one of the few reasons they kept fighting. If she wouldn't give up, neither would they. She kept their spirits alive, no matter how hopeless it seemed to be for everyone. Lilly was their little ray of sunshine, and despite her life-threatening disease, she seemed to be cheerful despite all of the bad situations.

Many of the reploids were frightened of leaving the base, and no one could blame them. Every day they asked themselves when the next war would be, and how many casualties would be. Why did they need to ask? The casualties were always bad. Gamma had calculated those for the next attack by looking at previous battles. No matter how many times she looked over her files, she could never properly see how the next one would turn out. They had to be on their toes at all times; it was as if Sigma had figured out Gamma's ability, and that was another thing that scared her.

All of the reploids knew that the days of silent, easy times were long ago over. A new age was just beyond the horizon for all of them. It was leading into a time of darkness, war, disease, famine, and death. These times would soon be known to all as the dreaded and famous 'Maverick Wars'.


	24. Author's Note 2

Author's Note 2

I hope everyone is enjoying my story! This will be the last set of bulk chapters until chapter 31.

For those wondering, yes this story happens over a course of 30 years, and yes it WILL get darker.

This story is mean for the purpose of my personal character By the way. I started Gamma in a role-play with my friend, but I never had a fully fledged background story for her. It would have been silly of me to just pick stuff up off the top of my head, so I started this! I didn't want to continue it, but my two friends made me u.u; Sooo now I'm stuck being a slave writer for those two! ;; But I love them lots! C8

Anywho~! Please leave reviews, I don't get them on the other side I have posted chapters on, and I am interested to see what others think.

Guys, word to the wise. Gamma is not a reploid who gets interested in dating, no she is not paired with anyone C8. I am trying to keep pairings out, but yes, I AM hinting to X and Alia. No Yaoi is in this story, so don't even ask or mail me about that thank you! ^^

Enjoy~!


	25. Chapter 21

**Part III**

**Maverick Wars**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_'Gamma, we're on our way back. Can you inform the medical team that there were some casualties? They need to be assessed…'_

Zero spoke over their communication line. His voice was stressed and annoyed to a very heady extent. He wasn't the only one either. There had been another attack only six hours, twenty-one minutes, forty-three seconds, fifty-eight milliseconds and two nanoseconds ago. Eight more hunters that had gone to fight had lost their lives. With a heavy sigh, Gamma finally replied. "Affirmative. The med teams will be waiting." She stated with a pause, before asking quietly. "How bad was it?"

Zero didn't' seem to want to answer, but after a few moments he finally got the stomach to. "It was bad. Worst one we've fought yet. It seems like we can't even go into the city anymore without running into a group of them." He shrugged. "It annoys me." Gamma shook her head slowly, listening to the tiny creaks that gave way from the rusted nuts and bolts that twisted together. Her movements had long ago become less elegant and more forced, but she paid it no mind. Her once powerful brain was only running at 64%. That was the highest it ever got, and she wondered when it would decrease again.

Despite that knowledge, she had begun to notice a change in the way Zero acted. She didn't fully understand it at first. Two years ago, he had started to act funny. He acted distant around his friends and was reluctant to spar with anyone. It had finally hit Gamma that Zero was slowly losing control of himself. He tried to hide it as best as he could, but sometimes even he had to back out of missions. She didn't blame him at all, she understood that the last thing he wanted was to hurt people.

"Come home safe you guys." She mumbled, turning off her COM. She slowly sat back onto a chair that resided in the command room. Alia, the pink reploid that X always talked about, looked over at her with a worried expression, "Are you alright Gamma?" She asked slowly, a microphone piece attached to the headphones around her head. Her voice was even concerned about the hunter's wellbeing.

"No. Not really. I haven't been since the attacks started to get worse." Gamma stated truthfully. It seemed like whenever they were asked if they were alright, they would either lie or simply say no. Alia frowned at that, stepping over to her side. She placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her. "Things will get better Gamma, these are just hard times." She offered a faint smile, but even her smile seemed forced. She knew she was lying between her teeth.

Gamma gave a small nod to sooth her anxiety, going along with her plan to stay positive. "You're right." She looked up, a blank look on her face. She slowly forced a smile, the metal plates lining her face and mouth twitching as they tried to fall back into a frown. These were dark times for them all, and things would only get worse before they got better. Everyone knew it was only a matter of time. How long that time would be, no one really knew exactly.

"Where's Lilly?" Gamma finally asked, tilting her head backwards by about 70 degrees. Usually the girl was in the command room when X and Zero were away, but that wasn't the case at all today. Alia looked back at her, tilting her head. "I think she's still asleep. I haven't seen her this morning." She tapped her chin. "I can go check on her if you like." She smiled again, always trying to stay in a positive mood. Gamma studied her for a moment, quiet. After a few moments she spoke up. "That is alright. I'll check on her later. Her illness might be bothering her today." That seemed like the most logical explanation. "I am going to meet the other in the loading bay."

Gamma stood out of her chair, the round ball-and-socket joints rotating and partially locking into place with a soft tug. She was thankful that not all of her movements were slow. No one even noticed her malfunctions, and she was very grateful for that. Alia watched her, tapping at a computer screen swiftly. "Alright. When you have time, send X this way." Gamma made a note of the simple smile on her face, one she was trying desperately to hide from everyone else in the room. So much for that plan. With a quiet sigh, Gamma chuckled lightly "Sure thing Alia. Might want to hide that hint of red on your cheeks though." She teased.

With a silent gate, Gamma headed out of the room, snickering at Alia's sudden yelp. She stepped to the right side of the hallway to walk. She passed by few hunters on her way towards the eighth floor foyer. So many of them had lost their lives trying to fight for what they knew was right, justice and peace. It didn't even seem fair to them anymore, there was nothing but meaningless killing. Sometimes Gamma wished that all of the fighting would just go away. She wished life could be peaceful again. It would be easier.

She wanted to talk with X and Zero, despite knowing they didn't like to discuss it. But they knew it was to help the cause. Gamma was excellent at predicting an average time frame for the attacks. She stopped at a wall with two metal doors engraved in it. Her hand quickly reached up to press the button between the two doors. It blinked twice before lighting up in a dark, glowing red.

She had a lot to ask the two and a lot to tell them in return. She knew it could wait, but she also wanted to check on Lilly before the day was over. She also knew that X would want to check on the little girl too. He was always worried about her physical health. It was ironic in a way, because Lilly was always worrying about their mental health, especially X's mental health. He was so tired of fighting. He hated it so much, but he wouldn't give up.

Ten seconds later, a ping rang out and the door on the left sluggishly slid open to a smaller room. Gamma stepped in without a second thought. She turned to watch the doors close, her eyes narrowing lightly. With that, Gamma headed down for the loading bay to meet up with them.


	26. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

The door to the elevator slid open at the loading back. Hover bikes, vehicles, and emergency care units were all filing into the dock. As Gamma stepped out of the small compartment of the elevator shaft, she noticed two hover bikes making their way into the loading dock as well. One was a blueberry blue, while the other was a bright red. X and Zero had finally returned. Silently, they stepped aside, helping the medics unload a few hunters. Many of them were alright, just in need of repair, but a few of them were severely and offline.

Axl, the 'rookie' of X's team stepped out with his companion Shadow. The little reploid was built for speed above all else. They frowned, carefully falling out two medical beds. Things were bad. Gamma shook her own head, coming to assist. "Are these all of the casualties?" She asked, glancing at Shadow from the corner of her eyes. She waited for a look on her face to give her an answer, but she simply spoke. "There's another unit coming. Five reploids are in that one, two hunters, three civilians." She sighed. "It was really bad. We'll tell you all about it, and I'll give you the tape from my visual screen later." She grumbled.

"Thanks." Gamma nodded her appreciation, staring at the scowl on her face. As she slowly looked around the room, she quickly processed that everyone's face seemed stressed. "Take them to the medical wing; I can assess their injuries in a few moments." She spoke to Axl and Shadow this time, but did not look at them. Axl scratched at the brown spiky hair sticking out of the back of his head, "Right." He sighed, before helping the other move the beds.

Gamma slowly pivoted on her heels, before stalking over to X and Zero. They were chatting to each other again, making small talk it looked like. Both of them spoke quietly, as if no one else would hear them. Yeah right. Gamma's acoustic system quickly picked up their whispers.

"That could have been handled better…"  
"We did our best. Things are hard."  
"They shouldn't be THIS hard though. Those hunters lost their lives because we weren't ready; who else has to die before we finally win again those mavericks?"  
"Come on X, don't be so hard on yourself."  
"I'm sorry. I'm just sick of all the fighting. I can't take it anymore."  
"Don't give up X. You'll make it through, we all will."

Gamma finally approached, and as they did, they both went silent. As if on cue, they looked up at her with blank looks. Gamma frowned, "You can try to hide it all you want, but I still heard you." She stated simply. Her voice was drawled, but she didn't press the matter anymore. "X, Zero is right. Things will get better if you keep your hopes up. We're all tired, but there's nothing we can do but keep fighting." She shook her head thirty degrees to the left and right, small pings of pain shooting up and down the metal 'spine' in her back.

"I guess. I just don't see why there has to be so much killing. It'd be so much easier if we could just work something out. It seems like every week I have to watch more of my friends die. I just don't know if I can keep doing it." He looked down, letting out a long sigh. Gamma could see all of X's sorrow. He had seen many of his friends die recently, many to which he had known for years. It was going to be the hardest on him. His emotional personality was a great strength, but Gamma could see how it could also be a burden too.

Gamma sighed, "How many mavericks were there this time? I know you don't want to talk about it, but I need to get the calculations for the next assault. Their numbers are slowly increasing. It's like they're getting civilians and ex-hunters and turning them against us. Not to mention the enhancements they have made. It's curious." She mumbled, not noticing the stares that her companions were giving her. They only half understood what she might be thinking. X sighed anyways, offering a weak smile. He was never one to stay down for long.

"Sure thing Gamma. You're a big help, no matter what you say. I wish you could have been out there on the field with us today." He stated quietly. X was trying really hard to hide the relief in his voice that Gamma hadn't been in the fight, but he couldn't even hide that. X was a bad liar anyways, no matter how hard he tried to hide the truth from people. "I wish I could have been out there too. I simply don't trust my scanners well enough to use them. It's like I have too much information stored up here. Everything is becoming cluttered." She tapped the side of her head gently, metal clanking on metal.

"Say, how about you two go check on Lilly. We went to check on her this morning but she was asleep. We didn't want to wake her up." Zero snorted, interrupting them. His left eyes twitched in annoyance, as if silently saying _'Can we just drop the damn subject?' _ Gamma smirked lightly, snickering at his face. Zero wasn't trying to be amusing, but she couldn't blame him for trying. Zero turned to her slowly, a small glint in his eye. "You're as bad as Axl are Zero, and you know it. Keep trying, I don't find you scary in the least bit." Gamma grinned, turning on her heel.

"Why you!!" Zero snarled, trying to dart after before a medic called for his assistance. He bristled, glaring daggers at the calculation reploid. "Just you wait Gamma! I'm not going to put up with that tongue of yours forever!" He howled as he turned, storming his way over. "Sure sure Zero, whatever you say." She huffed, rolling the azure disks in her eyes.

She grabbed X's arm, tugging him along at a speedy gate. "Come on X! Let's go check on Lilly. Maybe SHE'LL be happy to see us." She looked back at Zero, sneering at him before she stepped back into the elevator shaft, X whining behind her.


	27. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

X followed Gamma down a long hallway, where most of the hunters slept. They stopped at the eleventh door on the right side of the room. There was a sign posted on the door in purple bubble letters that read "Lilly's room!" No more questions would be asked on that subject. "I hope she's okay." X frowned, slowly lifting his head to knock on the door. At first, there was no answer at all, simply silence. It wasn't like Lilly to not answer them when they came to her door.

"Lilly, we're going to come in alright?" Gamma warned. Her hand swiftly tapped a series of numbers on a keypad that rested beside the door. The red light in its center flashed green, and a small beep rang out, signaling the door to open. It slid into the wall, revealing the clustered fifteen x fifteen square foot room. To the far back wall was a desk, covered in cds, paper, and pens. A neon green laptop computer sat in the center of it, the screen black. On the right side of the room was a giant red beanbag chair and a TV, so Lilly could watch it whenever she was bored, which wasn't often. To the left side of the room was a small bed. Draken was curled up on the small hill within the middle of it. Lilly was curled up there, sound asleep.

The poor girl had sweat beading down her face and arms, and her golden blonde hair was clinging to her face like glue. She coughed a few times before she tried to roll over on her side. As Gamma had though, Lilly was not up to snuff. X frowned, carefully walking in after Gamma. He carefully laid a hand on the girls shoulder, giving her a gentle shake. "Lilly?" Gamma noticed that over the years, X acted like her father in a way. He took care of her when she wasn't feeling well, he cheered her up when she was upset, and he spent time with her. X had to be Lilly's closest friend; he just that aura about him, a kind and gentle one. He was someone to cling to.

A small whimper escaped Lilly, and her forest green eyes opened. She coughed a second time when she frowned. "X? Gamma? Did I over sleep again?" She asked. By the static in her voice, the two reploids worry only increased. Lilly sit up as she shook her head a few times. This wasn't the seven year old Gamma had brought off the streets. She had grown into a young woman with long blonde hair, a medium heart-shaped face, and a slim figure. Gamma recorded that her height was that of 5 foot 5 inches, and she weighed one hundred and twenty pounds. Zero made sure that she stayed in good health.

"Lilly, did you go t the doctor yesterday?" Gamma asked, sitting down in the computer chair under the desk. She waited for an answer, but knew as the girl frowned, she had not. "No, it was seven o' clock last night before I finished up my work in the command room. I didn't want to head into the city that late at night." She shook her head. "I can go today if you like." She tilted her head, wincing as her shoulder popped. X sighed, shaking his head. "We'll take you tomorrow. You don't need to be going there by yourself." He worried about her safety lately, especially with the tuberculosis getting worse. On top of that, Lilly had caught a cold, thus causing her fever.

"Was there another attack today?" She frowned; worry creasing the corners of her eyes and mouth. Gamma kept the placid look on her face as she sluggishly nodded. "Yes, six hours, fifty-four minutes, twelve seconds, twenty-one milliseconds, and thirty nanoseconds ago." She stated, closing her eyes so she could watch her internal counter. "Oh." Lilly responded, looking down at the white carpeted floor. Humans were filled with so much emotion, a little more than X was. Gamma didn't even want to know how X would act if he was human. He'd probably have a heart attack from stress related worrying.

"Sorry I couldn't help, I'll get up right away and help assess the next attack with you Gamma." She tried to stand, groaning lightly. It took three seconds for Gamma and X to react as she wobbled on her feet. She stumbled backwards, yelping. X leapt up just in time to catch her, while Gamma moved the bed by pulling on it, so she wouldn't hit the wood headboard. "Don't push yourself okay Lilly? You're sick." X shook his head, looking up at Gamma with a worried frown. Gamma read his request quickly, not requiring him to speak. "I'll take her to the infirmary, no worries." She nodded lightly, her face unchanging.

"Thank you Gamma." X gave a weak smile, sighing as he sat down quietly. "Just feel better alright Lilly? You worry me more than anything when you're sick." He looked up at her, his own emerald eyes blinking twice. He looked tired, and stressed no doubt. Lilly even caught on. "Go get some sleep okay? Then we'll go get some coffee when you wake up." Gamma nodded, "He also needs to go see Alia. She wants to ask you a few things too. Do try not to flirt too much X." Gamma stated sarcastically. Even Lilly laughed at her.

X scowled at them, "Hey! I don't like her like that!" He whined. Lilly laughed at first, before she coughed. She still had a smile on her face as she spoke. "Lying through your teeth! You really need to tell her how you feel." She smiled, slowly shuffling behind Gamma. X stared at her with wide eyes, yelping. "Not you too!" He slumped, letting out a long sigh. "You two are going to turn my hair gray." Gamma smirked, "Whatever you say Commander. Now, get out before I kick you out."

Gamma lifted her arm, the 'tendons' pulling and tightening with a bit of strain. curling all but her pointer finger into a ball. She pointed to the door, looking at X. The blue reploid stood, huffing at her. "Fine. But you take Lilly to the infirmary. After that I want you to get some sleep missy." Lilly responded with a nod, smiling ever so brightly. "Yes sir!"

All three of them filed out then, heading for their separate destinations. The next month would be a rocky ride, bad news resting on the horizon that would forever change the course of their lives.


	28. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

For two weeks, everything was pretty quiet. There wasn't another attack, which made everyone somewhat happy, and Lilly had gotten better. Everyone could rest easier for awhile. At the same time, things weren't going so well in other cases. There was the constant worry that something would attack at any moment and they'd get called back into battle. That stressed everyone out to an extent.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the only thing plaguing their minds. Zero, one of the best strongholds to the Hunter base, was becoming more and more distant with each passing day. It had been like that for awhile, but after he had come back from the last assault, it had only gotten worse. Now, Gamma had to use her scanners simply to find his newest hiding spot. Every time she asked him what was wrong, he'd divert his answer to another subject and move on. He was plotting something, and Gamma didn't think she liked it. He was even worrying poor X. The two of them were best friends, but it seemed like Zero wanted nothing else to do with him lately, which was even more puzzling than his sour attitude.

By the second Friday, Gamma was wandering the halls constantly, looking for the egotistical red hunter. She pondered on his motives for being so rude lately. It didn't really make sense at first, until she started to dig up her own answers. _'Maybe he's sick of the fighting?', 'He might just need some rest.', 'He's been getting edgier every time I mention mavericks, maybe he's just touchy on that subject now.'_ That last one was her guide to the proper answer.

Gamma had noticed months before that Zero has having a harder time keeping himself under control. That seemed like her most logical reason for him to act so oddly. He didn't have to take out his anger on them though, but then again, Zero's way of handling a bad situation wasn't always put in blatant terms. He was one to drive people made with his stupid ways. He'd rather push people away than let someone inside, especially his closest friends.

X, Gamma's commander and friend, was sitting in the corner of the foyer, staring at a familiar saber. He held it in his open palm, his face saddened more than usual. He didn't even notice as Gamma stepped to his side and took a seat slowly beside him. She spoke quietly, calling his name to get his attention. "X?" At first, he didn't look up, or even notice for that matter. With a small tilt of her head, Gamma called again. "Commander X?" It was only when she touched his shoulder lightly that he looked up.

His eyes were wide, almost fearful. "H-huh?" Gamma couldn't practically sense the emotion washing over her now. Fear, depression, slight anger, confusion. It was all there. He blinked once before he looked down at the saber again. It was Zero's famous saber, the Z-saber. Gamma frowned, staring at it. Zero never went anywhere without it. That was curious to say the least. "X, what are you doing with-?"

"I haven't seen him in three days. I didn't go looking for him because Zero's known for sulking for days without anyone noticing him. I was getting worried, so I went to check on him this morning. Last time I spoke with him, he was locked in his room. I started there. He didn't answer me so I unlocked his door, but he wasn't in there. In fact, none of his stuff was in there. I've torn the base apart looking for him, but I couldn't find him anywhere." X clenched his eyes. Gamma studied his hand as he gripped the saber hilt to the point his hand shook. She didn't understand until he spoke again.

"I tried his Communicator, the command room radio, his hover bike communicator. They're all turned off! Zero's never done this before. Then, I found this." He lifted Zero's saber, frowning. He opened his eyes again. "He doesn't go anywhere without it, ever." Gamma understood then, staring at X's face. Had Zero…? She didn't want to believe it at first, but X stated it anyways.

"Zero's deserted us. He's gone…" X laid his head on his knees, shaking lightly. Gamma didn't blame the way he was acting at all. They had been best friends from the very start. They were so different, but they always got along. When they fought, it would last for only a few days before they apologized and moved on. With Zero's leaving, part of X just seemed gone now. He was never one to stay upset for long, but nothing could cheer him up from this crisis.

X was always worried he'd lose the few friends he still had, but Zero was more like a brother than a friend, and that blow had devastating effects. Gamma understood that now, but part of her understood his intentions. Zero wouldn't put the people he cared about the most at any more risk than he had to. If that meant he had to leave for them to be safe, he'd be the one to do it before asking for help. Even if he did, there was probably nothing that could have been done for him.

Gamma frowned, sitting in silence with her commander as he spoke, "I can't bring myself to tell everyone else. They'll lose hope to. I don't understand why he had to leave. It's not fair." He mumbled, burying his head in his knees. He didn't say anything else after that. Gamma went over the previous conversations she had had with Zero, who was not only her mentor but her friend too, and concluded any possible reason that would be considered good enough for leaving.

She got no solid answer. It was more than likely that the rest of the hunters will see his departure more as a betrayal than anything. That's how they saw things with a hunter decided to leave during a hard time. One thing was for certain. With Zero's leave, the remaining stronghold that held the base up would undoubtedly fall to the hands of evil. The remaining hope they had now seemed like nothing more than a cry for help.


	29. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

__Things only got worse after Zero left. With the betrayal still heavy on their minds, no one seemed to believe they could keep going. Zero was one of their strongest members, and if he knew it was hopeless, what hope did they have now? In fact, there was little anyone could do now. Two more weeks passed without fail, and X stayed locked away in his room, never speaking to anyone, not even Lilly.

Gamma had begun to worry if X would leave too, but she knew better than that. X wouldn't leave his friends behind, but then again, she didn't think Zero would have left either. She sat in the café by herself, staring at the empty mug wrapped in her fingers. X had gotten her on a coffee craze years ago, and now she was hooked. She didn't need it, but the substance made her feel better oddly enough, and it didn't hurt her. She pondered on what to do next. Things had recently taken a sharp term for the worst, a very sharp turn. There were originally well over 500 hunters ten years ago, but now their numbers lingered around 100. She wondered how so many of them could have failed. It made no sense.

"I have a bad feeling." She mumbled to herself. She went over the video footage Shadow had given her again. Two buildings had collapsed, killing two humans and several hunters instantly. A retrieval mission had been issued only days ago, because the area was so unsafe. "If they take the base, they'll have Abel City. Then it won't be long until they take the entire planet…" She sighed. She was well prepared now, knowing the next ambush would be anywhere from now until next week, but there was no precise date.

According to her calculations, this battle was the final decision on who would become victor in this war. They would have to give it their all this time or be forced to evacuate and retreat. That was not an option. Not for Gamma. She snorted, glaring down at the coffee mug. Why did things have to be so damn hard? Why did the mavericks have to be such a thorn in her side? And why the hell did Zero leave?! The stress alone was starting to piss her off.

Gamma sat back in her chair, crossing her left leg over her right. Her internal wirings were all tense, stressed, and in great need of relaxing. She tried to ignore it to the best of her ability as she flipped through the most recent of her files. Her database records for all the statistics of maverick and hunter numbers. Her eyes swept over information as she read it over. To her recent analogies and plot data, mavericks had increased in magnitude. They had taken over most of Abel city, except for a small area surrounding the base. She could predict their numbers instantaneously and projected that within the past ten years, their numbers had gone from 356 to 832, an average of 450 reploids had been added to the category of maverick. They had all gained a special digit at the end of their code models.

That was how you could tell the difference between reploids. Each once had a specific twelve digit coding that consisted of multiple letters and numbers. Added on to that two digit code were five more digits, all numbers. Those three digits were the most vital in a reploids composition. '00100' stood for civilian reploid. They had not special abilities attached to their makeup, and they could very normal lives. If the number switched and became '01001' then that reploid swiftly became a hunter. Those reploids were designed to protect others and keep the world at peace. The one coding that could effect all reploids was the end coding '10010'. It was backwards from that of a hunter, and easy to switch. That coding turned a reploid mad, and gave it the data that told them to destroy. It was the coding given to a reploid by the maverick virus. The only problem was, once it was there, it wasn't easy to switch again.

Gamma swiftly calculated ex-hunters that now had the '10010' code in their main scripts, and found that many of them had been turned. No wonder the hint of betrayal stung so badly, like it was hardly their fault. Sigma had his ways of getting what he wanted, and when he wanted more mavericks, he got more mavericks. He took reploids willingly or by force. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she couldn't predict the next move. It was like playing a game of chess, and hoping your opponent would get cornered with no escape. Very slowly they were running out of chess pieces to play with. In fact, it was about to be check for the opposing team.

Before she could realize the full meaning behind her ironic thinking, the entire building shook enough to knock over her mug. The red lights came on again, swirling madly as the alarm rang out. Gamma hissed, swiftly jumping to her feet. She ignored the jolt of pain that ran throughout her entire body, and darted over to the ninth story window. Within a half second she was looking down at a giant swarm of reploids, all armed to the core. "How they hell did they get past our sensors?!" She asked herself aloud, her eyes widened. The disks pulled to the point it hurt. Gamma didn't even notice her hands shaking as she grasped the window seal tightly.

She didn't know what to think. It had all occurred so fast and without warning. X appeared at her side a moment later, hissing as he followed her line of vision. He didn't very much like what he saw either, all of those mavericks. How could they have hidden themselves so well from Gamma and the command room that they no longer seemed prepared for battle. Then again, things never go as planned when you take the time to actually put together a preparation that you thought was 'full proof'. X growled, his own fists clenching into balls as he watched.

They had bombarded the building without warning, unlike any kind of move they had previously made. They had come like wraiths, soundlessly; they usually made plenty of noise when they were on the move. They shrieked now, a loud shrill of madness echoing against the high towers of the city. Sigma stood in the center, unmoving as his followers fled into the base. Gamma could make out that evil smirk on his face from five miles away if she wanted to, that bastard.

There was nowhere to run and escape from. They were trapped this time, and would have no choice but to fight and try to stand their ground. This final battle would decide the fate for all mankind. It was like a game of indeed like a game of check. Only this time, Sigma had all of his pieces, and he was calling checkmate.


	30. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Things happened so quickly, no one seemed to fully comprehend what was happening to them. Mavericks quickly blocked off the levels of each floor, while others went by taking out anyone in their way. Alia, Axl, Shadow, Lilly, Gamma, and X had managed to group up, keeping each other safe. They weren't going to go down without a fight as long as they were still breathing.

Gamma was stunned. They were going against all of her statistical calculations. Every move she projected, they did the exact opposite. Had they found a way around her? No, that was impossible. Many of the hunters were being taken out swiftly, like butter. They weren't taking prisoners this time. They had no need for them. X growled, constantly looking around for Sigma. Gamma could read his mind, X wanted to fight. That was clear on his face. Swiftly, she yanked him back. "X, don't. We have to get out of here ALIVE. We can't do that if you're-"

Too late, X had yanked away from her, darting out and into the massive number of mavericks. Gamma hissed, trying to follow him before Axl pulled her back. "N-no! Gamma, don't risk it! X'll be fine! He can handle himself!" He hissed, tugging more. He yelped, toppling back. He pulled Gamma back too. She frowned, panting. "Damnit, X is going to get himself killed!" Her sensors screamed at her to follow.

She quickly formulated a plan, gasping. "Axl. Take Alia and the others and head for the basement floor. There's an elevator in the facility room used for escape routes. Get out of Abel city, and go as far as you can." She looked up at him. Axl blinked a few times, before the disks in his own eyes went wide "W-what're you talking about?! What about you?!" He yelped. Axl had known X and Zero longer than she had, but he never underestimated her judgment. Gamma was a fast learner, and knew the best ways to prevail.

Gamma shook her head, "I will find X and leave. I think I know Sigma's plan. You guys need to go now, before there's no place to run from." She hissed, pushing him towards the door. "Now go!" Axl frowned, looking at her over his shoulder. Gamma knew Axl worried too, but not nearly as much as X. She finally nodded. "Right. You better get out safely." He stated slowly, before pushing the others out.

She watched as they left, before she swiftly darted out of the café next. She used her invisibility cloak as she moved, not even a line visible around her figure. She was completely hidden from the scanners of the surrounding mavericks, who looked around for another hunter to kill. They would never spot her as long as she was camouflaged. She ran swiftly, keeping as quiet as ever. She knew that if she made a single sound, then they would be on her in just a second. She could not risk that, not now, not while X was in danger.

As she ran, Gamma heard a loud shriek coming from the fall hall on the fifth floor. She hissed, skidding to a halt. The sound of medal scraping on metal was enough to alert the oncoming mavericks. They turned to her direction and lunged, letting out enraged shrieks. Gamma's systems had locked up at the shriek. She knew its owner was X, and the limitless possibilities of the outcome played through her head like a song. She didn't have enough time to react as she finally heard their wild shrills of excitement.

The time it took for her to pivot on her foot by 15 degrees was the same time it took for those mavericks to tackle, grab her arms, and yank them back. The moment they touched her, the invisibility cloak went down, leaving Gamma to the mercy of the crazed reploids. Gamma tried to pull away, the disks in her eyes narrowing dangerously. She howled as the wirings in her arms pulled tight. For a few moments it hurt, until it finally felt like her arms were being ripped off. That's what was happening anyways.

"Don't kill that one. She's important." A voice spoke. The moment it did, those mavericks looked up and stared at the figure that now stood in the command room door. Sigma smirked; eyes alight as he stared at Gamma. In return, her eyes narrowed dangerously, tugging away from the mavericks. They did not release her, no matter how much she tried. "You and that weakling, X, will be of use to me in my new world." He cackled lightly. Gamma's eyes wavered, looking behind the giant maverick.

Behind Gamma, X was lying on the floor, his body sparking. He didn't move, or even look up as Sigma walked back to him. Gamma's internal clock counted three seconds. In that small amount of time, Sigma had kicked X onto his back. The commander's eyes were wide, blank, and dull. His crystal was partial chipped at the edges. The worst part of his wounds, among all of the cracks, scrapes, and slashed that covered his armor, the worst one was the gaping hole to his chest. It sparked wildly as the edges smoked, slowly killing him.

Gamma's eyes widened as she shrieked, trying to pull forward. "Leave him alone, you bastard!" She ignored the protesting wires in her arms and legs as she tried to lunge, but she was quickly pulled back. The two mavericks that held her hissed, clawing at her arms. Sigma turned his head by about ten degrees, looking over his shoulder. "Dismantle her systems. Then lock her up with this piece of junk." He lashed at X's side again, rolling him over on his stomach.

"Then lock them up. They'll want to see my display of fireworks." He smirked, looking back out the giant glass windows. Gamma stared at him, forced to watch as Sigma began to walk away. They crazed reploid holding her left arm raised his arm, slamming his elbow into the back of her head. The next thing she saw was darkness, left to the maverick's reign of terror.


	31. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

_'Now coming online, systems malfunctioning. Operations max at 45% and dropping, caution is highly advisable.'_

Gamma could see the red light in her vision blink furiously in warning. "I get it…" She grumbled, slowly sitting up. What the hell had happened to her? It hit her hard when she remembered Sigma and his goons. They had taken over the base, just as she had feared. "Damn!" She hissed, slowly looking around. She might not have been human, but her head hurt from the blow those stupid mavericks had given her. Thanks to them, her systems were decaying faster than she dubbed safe. "DAMN!" She howled again, slamming her fist into the ground, leaving a small dent beneath her human sized fist.

This wasn't good, not at all. She looked at the maverick standing guard outside of her cell. Illuminating walls stood in between her and the maverick, keeping Gamma from ripping off his head. Stupid mavericks, they went against everything Dr. Cain had wanted for them, and it made little sense. It wasn't right nor was it fair. This wasn't how things were supposed to end for them, especially not for- "X!!" Gamma let out a feral hiss, looking around swiftly. Her neck joints jerked roughly from side to side as she turned. How could she have forgotten about her friend?

She froze when she saw her cell mate. The figure was still, motionless where it lay on the ground. His blue armor was crushed and cracked beyond repair, but that was not what Gamma was horrified of. Two things sent Gamma into a tremor that she could not control. The first was a slash wound across his stomach, delivered by Sigma's stupid scythe.. Black liquid had already seeped onto the ground, the oil that they needed to keep their joints working properly and tuned.

The second thing that sacred Gamma was the bright red crystal on X' forehead; this was one of their main energy sources and one of the components that probably kept them alive. X's crystal shimmered with thin slivers that ran across its surface. Cracks that would dare to shatter if they were tampered with by the wrong reploid. If it broke, then X's chances of survival would plummet close to nothing. Gamma would allow that to happen, she'd make sure of that.

Quiet, Gamma crawled to her commander's side, gingerly rolling him onto his back. "Damn it X…I told you not to be careless." She bit into the covering on her lip. If she had a real body, she probably would have been crying. This wasn't fair, not to X. Gamma's eye turned a glowing neon green as she activated her scanner, swiftly looking at X's internal systems. Sigma's scythe had done more damage that she had though. The coilings and metal wirings that hooked X's systems to his body were severed, as was the main joint lock that connected his lower abdomen to his upper body. His systems were almost fried.

"I could fix this if I had the right tools! Arg!" She hissed, clenching her fists until the joints pulled and creaked. She'd have a decision to make soon, or X wouldn't make it long enough to see daylight again. Thinking that, Gamma's thoughts switched to that of her other friends. She had told them to escape while they could, before it was too late. She hoped it hadn't been; she hoped they had gotten away without being spotted. She didn't know what she would do if she found out her friends had been slaughtered with the others, it'd break her heart.

Gamma's azure eyes slowly shifted to the door. Hate flooded her emotional core as she stared at the new figure there. A purple reploid with a giant gun resting on his right shoulder; this was the notorious maverick by choice, Vile. He chuckled lightly as he watched, "Sorry for all of this, really. But you see, I have a personal vendetta against X." He pointed to the hunter, snorting. He had no facial expression behind the type of helmet he wore, much like the one from the ancient character Boba Fett from an old movie Humans liked to watch.

A snarl ripped through Gamma's vocal chords as she tried to lash out at the cell door, only to get knocked back by the forceful barrier. She knew it was pointless to escape. She weakly pushed herself back up, coughing up a black substance. She hated Vile's sadistic laugh. "You really think you'll get out of here that easily, do you? Think again! No reploid can get out of here, not even you! You hunters are all the same! Worthless creatures that do nothing but act as slaves to the humans! It's disgusting!" He snarled.

"You used to be a hunter too! What the hell happened?" Gamma snapped back at him, her systems flashing red again, only to have Vile's gun trained on her. He gave a low pitched hiss before he spoke, "I figured it out. While worthless reploids like 'him'," he pointed to X again, his voice angry now, "grew higher and higher in rank, those of us who actually did something WORTH while were completely ignored! How can WORRY be a strength and not a weakness, how does that wretched reploid get all of the glory?!"

Gamma narrowed her own eyes, figuring out his motive, "I see, you're jealous then, because X got all of the fame and you didn't, so you're holding a grudge." A small smirked crept onto her features, "That's low for even you, Vile." She stared at him, enjoying the annoyance in his outrage howl as he turned. His words sent confusion running down her spine.

"We'll see. We'll see what the two of you have left once your life has been destroyed!" He cackled lightly, stalking off with the slam of the exit door. Somehow, Gamma had a feeling he wasn't just trying to scare her. Somehow, she felt there was a deep meaning behind his words that went deeper than death itself.


	32. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

The overhead lights had been flickering off and on for the past ten hours. It was becoming a bothersome headache that Gamma couldn't stand anymore. Her azure eyes noticed all of the pigments and components that made up the fluorescent bulb that was slowly loosing its life. That's what light bulbs did after all; they worked and turn energy into light, and when there was nothing left to convert, they broke. But then again, light bulbs were so easily replaced, life was not. Humanity was not.

Gamma winced as she shifted onto her side. She hadn't noticed before that her armor was slowly thinning from wear and tear. Cracks danced on her side platting, creating an even bigger mess. The hundreds of wirings that covered the 'bones' of her structure pulled tightly into place, as others relaxed and fell limp. Why the hell did they hurt so much now?

She watched the lights as she slowly counted the time away. She was up to 36,546 seconds. In the back of her head, she was trying to formulate a plan, but everything came up short. She had helped Douglas design these new prisons to better keep bailouts from occurring. So much for that smooth plan. Why did it have to backfire like this? Her eyes slowly wandered to X's form, which remained very much still. She bit her lip, once again looking up as a few of the 'guards' came to their cell, crazed smirks painted across their features as they slowly stepped inside.

"Lord Sigma wishes that you join him in the watch tower." One hissed, grabbing Gamma by her hair before dragging her up from the ground, keeping her fully with strained. Her wrists and hands were locked in shackles, wires cutting into the joints to paralyze her hands. She could fight back, but it would simply be in vain. It would be a pointless effort. Gamma winced as she was shoved out of the cell; X was being dragged out behind her, forced into a pitiful state of awareness. Gamma wished he was offline again; he wouldn't have to be in pain.

Gamma and X were taken up twelve flights, down two long hallways, and into the surveillance room known as the watch tower. Hunters could view the entire city from that viewpoint. Everything was in full view. Why the hell were they there? Sigma stood at the glass windows that made up the walls of the single room. He was staring at the city with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He spoke with a bit of malice in his voice, "Tell me, Gamma, how many residents do you think still reside in this city you call home?"

The reploid he spoke of winced. Was it a trick question? Gamma thought quickly, quickly coming to the conclusion that there were at least 1,500 people left in the city, unable to move or escape the broken and shattered city. If she told him, would he come up with some kind of plot to get rid of them? If there was no one left, it was most probable that he'd leave them alone...she hoped. She wouldn't risk the human lives that resided within Abel city. A sudden yelp came from her throat as her head was yanked back by the maverick keeping her still. "Lord Sigma asked you a question!" He snapped.

"None…! You've chased them all out! Everyone-"

"You're lying~! That is an interesting feature you have~. To count large quantities of things with only a single glance, not to mention your storing capabilities! You would make a fine maverick!" A voice chuckled from the side of the circular room. Another mechanic reploid perched there, tapping his fingers together gleefully, but at the same time, sadistically. He wore white and black armor and had a fiery crazed look in his eyes. "Oh the wonderful things I could do~! You'd make a fine shiny new weapon! Unstoppable when your systems have been altered for combat!" His grin widened, his eyes narrowing into a dark smirk with the new found excitement from the thoughts of crazed experimentation.

"Like I'd ever join your side!" Gamma snarled in return, outraged by the very thought. Her words were quickly ended by another yank of her head. She winced in response to the pulling, groaning. "Oh, but you won't have a choice my dear! Even if I don't take out the wires and memories who make you who you are, you are already infected~!" Poor little reploid, unaware of the damage that the red devil has inflicted! You see, my dear, the red devil was stupid and allowed himself to get caught in our little trap oh so many years ago! Lord Sigma placed a virus chip in his crystal, and anyone who suffered his wrath, well…I'd hate to be in their shoes!" He cackled madly, excited by his own demented words. "Ah yes, you will slowly loose who you are, whether you want to or not, foolish hunter! Then your data is MINE!!"

Gamma stared at him in disbelief, shaking her head. "You're lying...!" She shrieked, trying to ignore the aching feeling of truth that was buried in his words. Her model had its advantages, but it also had its disadvantages. Her systems had more resistance when it came to viruses; however, she could only be repaired so much. Her advanced systems had yet to exist, and were near impossible to replace. She couldn't afford to get seriously injured…or infected. The truth slowly became accepting, even though she didn't want to believe it at all. That was why her systems were slowly fading into nothingness, and why her self-repair system wasn't kicking in yet. She glanced at X, who was looking off into the city with a broken stare. Gamma knew he couldn't hear their exchanges. She was glad for that.

Sigma watched the exchange, before he finally intervened, "Theta will take care of you both. You will become mavericks either way, but that is not why you are here." He smirked, pulled out a small device. He had held a similar one years ago, when he had betrayed the hunters, and taken it upon himself to make a rather…large statement. "I am going to rid myself of the city. Afterwards, no one will dare to defy me! A new age is here, and I will be the world's new ruler!" He smirked, placing his finger over the tiny button on the top of the device he now held. He was enjoying Gamma's wide eyed stare, but even more so, he was enjoying X's broken sounds of protest.

"They've done nothing to you!" Gamma shrieked, shaking her head wildly as she struggled to get free of her bonds. This was wrong, oh so very wrong. "That is true, but you see, it's the humans who 'fear' us! We cannot live in a world peacefully with them. We clean up their messes like they WANT us to do. We clean up their acts of greed and need for things. What are we but pawns?!" He snarled, finally slamming his finger down on the device.

Gamma barely listened to him anymore as he spoke, instead watching as the nearest buildings exploded into a full circle of smoke and fire, ignoring the ground as it shook and rattled from the mere force of explosions. The room echoed with loud booms as dynamite went off. "No more. Now, it will be them who bow down to US!" He cackled, watching the picture play from his view point. "This is the start of a new era! Things are going to change, and you hunters will NOT interfere anymore."

A look of horror washed over Gamma's face as the city became buried under a heavy cloud of smoke and debris. The buildings fell in rows like dominos, taking the humans with it. The sky darkened as the city fell to it's knees and died. Gamma's heart, though not beating or able to feel the complete sadness she wanted to know, broke as she head X's anguished sob as he was forced to watch the event.

It a matter of seconds, Abel City, their beloved home, was gone…


	33. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

The city Gamma had watched over for the past 20 years was brought to a sickening end as buildings collapsed one after another. The earth shook and trembled so much, it could bring others down with the falling city. A domino effect. People lived in those buildings, and they worked there too. Gamma knew that, and she didn't dare think about the damage reports that could fall into her head. They hurt too much. It wasn't right at all, and it wasn't fair to them either.

Gamma couldn't even look at X. His voice was too shattered and broken as he sobbed, unable to understand WHY Sigma had to destroy the one thing he seemed to have left. As far as he knew, his friends…his teammates, they were all dead. It wasn't fair. If she were to look at him now, knowing that they were powerless would only cause the sharp pains shooting through Gamma to hurt more. Her commander, her friend, her best friend, was in deep pain, and Gamma did not know if she could repair that. She didn't know if she could do that one thing for him.

Gamma hated the fact that they knew. They know that the humans were dead, that reploids had been demolished, and that their friends…their friends were gone. There was no way they could have escaped in time before the city collapsed. It was impossible. They were dead too. X gave another loud wail, clenching his eyes shut, trying hard to block out the rush of emotion that now flooded his broken body.

Biting her lip, Gamma bent the metal plate below the chewy face 'mask'. She bent it more than she should have, until it sparked. There was nothing more she could do, and she knew that X had realized that too. Gamma was barely aware that Sigma was even speaking again, smugness heavily soaking his already irritating voice. "Do what you want with them Theta. I am curious to see what kind of 'weapons' you make from them." A grin crept onto his features, indeed curious.

The sick mechanic smirked darkly, enthralled by his own morbid thoughts. "You honor me, Lord Sigma, you shall not be disappointed!" With that, he waved his hand to the lesser mavericks who had X and Gamma with strained, swift to order them away to the labs on the fourth floor. He would have so much fun plotting the torment that was soon to come to the two hunters…the LAST two hunters. He cackled madly, his red eyes wide with lust as he stepped out in a stride, Gamma and X close behind him as they were forcefully moved.

X had slipped into his pitiful state of unconsciousness again, disappearing from Gamma's radar, disappearing from her radar of safety as well. She was worried about him again, more than she normally was. This was not good. She walked forward, her head hanging low. There was little she could do to retaliate, and even if she chose to do so, the mavericks would make quick work of her nuisance. She was forced to worry about what it was Theta had in store for them. The very thought of his experiments sent shivers down Gamma's back.

The tiny wings on Gamma's temples lowered by 30°, her mood diminished almost entirely. Her single shred of hope was quickly dissolving into the mere state of nothingness. Were they simply to give up and let themselves be changed into the crazed reploids Gamma knew as mavericks? Was this their fate, to be turned into the very thing they fought day in and day out against? She quickly tried to think of something else. Her eyes wandered to X, trying o rethink the harsh damage he already faced. The damage was indeed bad. Even if they made it, X would have to have the mental strength to keep moving forward and not wallow in sorrow. He could do it, she knew he could. She had faith in him for that.

Theta rambled, and Gamma was quick to ignore him. "Ah, what fun! The ultimate weapons! Sigma's new pawns! X, the worrying hunter, brought to his pitiful knees! I will make him unstoppable! Without your pathetic 'feelings' or your silly 'kindness' and weak 'memories', no one will disobey Lord Sigma~! It's absolute genius!" He chuckled gleefully, nearly skipping down the halls at a very low pace. "Hm, I will have to remove the memory banks, and of course some of the wirings and programs that make them so protective~! I'll pull out their mobility wires temporarily too~! Ah this will be so much fun, especially since they are to be awake during the entire process! Ah, but we can add in new weapons and the full 'kill machine' programs~! Oh what fun!" He grinned, fully enjoying himself as he chattered to himself. He was basking in his full, thought out plan. Gamma physically winced at the very thought of it all. She didn't want to become a monster, not at all.

Theta chuckled, smirking darkly, "The commander first~! Watch the little wretch for now, I will call for her!" He trotted down another hall, entering one of the rooms. The two mavericks dragging X's unconscious form followed at his heels, before they disappeared into the same room after the mad mechanic. Gamma was forced to wait in another hall, wincing as her limbs protested against the pull her guards put on her arms. Five minutes passed, and then ten, and soon those drifted into fifteen.

She was about to go offline when a shriek carried through the halls. Her eyes contracted until they were but mere specks against the blue of her eyes. A tremble stated in her 'stomach' and made its way up the metal rod in her back that made up her spine. It was a sickening feeling. X had cried out in mere agony, and his shriek had traveled all the way down the hall, where Gamma had heard him. What in hells name were they doing to him? Thousands of answers ran through her head, but none of them were probable enough. She tried to struggle away, tried to get away so she could help X, but her captors quickly stopped her movements. One kicked at the back of her knees, forcing her to kneel until she fell. '_Damn, so much for trying…' _She thought to herself. Gamma remembered Theta's words, and she winced mentally.

Gamma didn't know how right she was. Theta had had X strapped down onto an operating table. Wired were connected into his joints, to keep him from squirming too much. Theta had X turned online and left online, keeping him in the very real state of awareness. He was barely conscious, but he could still register the pain in his head. Theta was already tampering with his by then fragile systems. X didn't realize that he was very slowly going to forget who he was, especially since his memories were to be heavily suppressed in the back of his mind. This was Theta's way of creating mavericks. This was his way of making weapons, tools for Sigma to use and bend to his every will. X didn't want to be a weapon for the very reploids he disliked, but not hated. He let out another loud wail as Theta started to tamper with his head, slowly taking off the plating that concealed and protected his central thinking processor.

Theta hummed to himself, fully enjoying his work as he tugged and pulled at wires, before plugging one into X's head, taking his memories and ability to think. He was stripped X of his memories, of his programming.

Gamma sensed the stress that X was being put under. In response to that, she shook. She couldn't just sit there and let X be turned into a monster. Gamma knew that she had to do something to stop them. Swiftly, she focused all of her energy into devising a plan, and within a few minutes, she formulated her 'wing it' plan. She'd have only a single shot, and a single shot only. She was going to risk everything and escape, or die trying.

She made a solitude promise to herself that she'd get out, or try to at the very least. Her decision was made, and she'd be damned if she became a maverick's tool. She heard X's scream again, and narrowed her eyes even more.

'_Hold on X, I'm coming. I've made my decision…'_


	34. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Things were taking a turn for the worst. Gamma was being held captive in the halls, and X was being 'operated' on in a lab down another hallway. Gamma had no idea that X's systems were being reprogrammed in a painful mess that would soon completely wipe out the Commander that she knew. It was a process that she would wish on no one.

_'This isn't going to be easy. Nor is it going to end well. It is all or nothing.'_ Gamma thought to herself, carefully surveying the room. She continued her thoughts. _'X is already very weak and broken, and the internal damage is probably worse than his outer armor. Mental note made that X will need to be heavily repaired…if we get out. My own personal systems will need to be repaired or I will be unable to help X. I will need to find someone capable of repairing them.'_

Gamma went over the swiftly made up plan that she had conjured. From the looks of things, she would have to take out the two mavericks who held her in place. Then, she would have to run down the hall and into the lab. Once she was there, she would have to take out Theta and then the two other guards in the room. After that, she'd have to get X out, and then dash down the rest of the hall, and to the elevator that resided and the very end. The basement floor was accessible and she always parked her bike by the elevator. She was going to have only one shot at this run, and she was risking everything. If she was caught, no doubt she would be killed, and X along with her.

Very slowly, Gamma went over the time frames in her head. The calculations were almost perfect, almost. That didn't fit Gamma's needs or sooth her worrying. She shoved the thought of losing out of her head; this would have to be enough for her, for now. It'd take thirty seconds to take the guards down, about thirty seconds to knock them out. Ten seconds to get to the lab and burst through the door. She'd have one full minute to beat down Theta and the guards in the lab long enough for her to get X. That would take about thirty minutes. She'd save one minute to get down the hall and to the elevator, and then another thirty seconds to get down to the basement garage, get on her bike, and then floor it out of the base. That was about four minutes and ten seconds.

That was a short amount of time for them. Mavericks would be notified as soon as she made her move. The time frame was small and very limited, and so Gamma would have to move very fast. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes, suddenly disappearing as her invisibility mechanism kicked in. The mavericks who had been holding her both released low hisses as she vanished, instinctively letting go of her arms. It would be too late when they realized what was about to happen to the both of them.

Forty-two seconds. Gamma stood, silently moving behind one of the mavericks, while they were busy trying to figure out what had happened. Gamma placed her palms on the back of one's back, pushing him forward and into his comrade. The first maverick howled as he toppled onto his companion, before the both of them ended up on the ground. "Stop her!!" One shrieked, outraged as he stood. Twenty-six seconds. Gamma lunged at them again, not allowing herself to be seen by them just yet. She couldn't lose her focus. Within one swift move, she darted right past one of the guards, her hand colliding with his crystal, quickly shutting him offline. She couldn't risk him getting back up and fighting back with full brute force. One left now, and only ten seconds remaining. She needed to hurry. The remaining guard shrieked in outrage, darting straight at her in blind madness. Gamma waited for him to get close enough, and once the opportunity arrived, she side stepped, slamming her palm into his crystal next, leaving him to the same fate as his friend.

She didn't have time to waste, and without a second thought, darted down the hall. Within her ten second time frame, she was at the lab door, kicking out at it with enough force to knock it down. As soon as it fell, Theta looked up and hissed, as did his guards. Within the next time frame, everything happened so fast, Gamma's head spun. It was like an adrenaline rush gone mad. Just as the guards made a quick dash for Gamma, she ran at Theta, her eyes narrowed by mad concentration. She didn't notice what had been done to X. "Get away from the Commander!" She shrieked, ramming straight into Theta's side and into the ball wall with brute force brought about by her fury. Thinking swiftly, she grabbed the mechanic by his arm, and hauled him from the ground. She turned, and tossed him over her shoulder and into an open cryopod, ignoring his shrill of protest. Gamma hurried to the pod's control panel, letting her fingers skim over codes. Theta was just gaining back his awareness as the lid slowly shut. Gamma glared as he banged against it, completely outraged. She didn't care.

Thirty seconds left now. As Gamma took out Theta, the guards had into the door and through it, leaving the metal door in bent and abused pieces. Good, they wouldn't be able to lock it. They managed to get up and turn, snarling as they faced Gamma and the locked up Theta. "Grab her before she gets the chance to escape!" One of them snarled. As the two came at her, she moved to the side, near a drawer. She completely ignored the sharp pains that were running through her damaged body. Her hand swiftly opened the drawer she was by, and found itself wrapped around a saber hilt. It was a familiar device that had once belonged to a reploid that had acted like her mentor. She had brought it in days before to maintenance it. She clenched the hilt, and the bright energy light of the blade appeared, sparking madly with life. The clock was running. Without a second thought, she ran past both of the mavericks, listening to the sound of scraping metal as she finally stopped. She could hear the tumble of the mavericks as they fell to the ground, slashed apart by Gamma's rapid movements.

She didn't waste time, darting to the operating table. She bit her lip and ignored her emotions at the sight of her dear friend, carefully shutting him down without a word. She didn't have any time to get worked up. She quickly released his shackles that held him to the table by a simple tap of keys. With careful arms, she lifted her friend and carefully stepped away. She looked around before stepping out, ignoring X's heavier weight. She had to ignore a lot of things at the moment. The blaring red lights of the alarms blared as Gamma counted down another minute, heading down the rest of the hall and into the elevator. She turned around to see Sigma's pawns filing into the area she had just come from, and as they ran at them, the doors slowly shut, the only thing blocking them from her.

Gamma panted as the elevator plunged downward; there was only two floors and a garage between them and freedom. "Forty-five seconds left…" She rasped, staring at her timer. She counted mentally in her head, _'forty-three…forty-two…forty-one…forty…thirty-nine…thirty-eight…thirty-seven…'_ The ding sounded out and the elevator doors slowly opened. _'thirty-four…thirty-three…thirty-two…'_ She darted out as soon as the doors were open wide enough for her to get through. Her bike was parked right beside the doors, just where she had left it. Good. "thirty…!" She carefully sat X on her bike as soon as she cleared the elevator doors and stepped beside her bike. She made sure X wouldn't fall over, before she turned the ignition, listening to the soft purr of the muffler and engine working in slick harmony. "Fifteen seconds X…fourteen.." The bike hummed furosiously as she reved the engine, waiting. She looked at the stairs as mavericks filed out, and then quickly floored the gas. Ten seconds.

The garage door was closing fast. Gamma sped up the bike, lowering herself over X and closer to the handle bars, ignoring anyone who got between her bike and their way out. "Five." The bike ran under the garage door, Gamma's head clearing it by no more than three inches. "One."

As the bike hit dusty, debris covered road, Gamma smiled faintly. "Don't worry X…" She mumbled, knowing he was offline. "We're free…"

_**End New Beginning, Part III of IV.**_


	35. Interlude 30 l 31

**Interlude 30-31**

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes into hours. Soon, fifteen hours passed by as Gamma drove at speeds up to 125 MPH. She usually drove at around 210, but she had to be careful for X's sake. She did not want to jostle him anymore than she could manage. Abel city was hundreds of miles behind them now, since she refused to stop for anything. Now, they were far off into the country side, far away from cities and people. Gamma already knew where she was going, and no one would find them unless she wanted someone to know. One other person knew where Gamma was going, and that person was dead as far as Gamma knew.

Trees, countryside, pastures, and forests passed by her in swift blurs as she drove. Ahead, she spotted the small sliver of dirt, and slowed her bike down enough to take the sharp turn. Her streamlined bike made it without any sign of protest, humming as its wheels met the dirt. Dark trees now blocked out any form of light that wuld have been present, and the bike's headlight was the only thing Gamma cared to see besides the top of X's helmet. For hours they went on, before Gamma trailed the edges of a giant mountain, keeping on her trail. Ahead, a small outcropping appeared, and Gamma slowed tremendously as she caught the sight of a cobalt blue motorcycle. The bike she had made for Lilly when she was 16. The girl in question was perched on the small rock formations of the tall mountain, and slowly, Gamma pulled her bike to a halt beside Lilly's, slowly getting off the bike. She took X's shoulder and carefully helping him off, not bothered by the weight change that was now leaning on her.

Lilly met her, and quickly informed Gamma that she had broken off from Axl and the others once they had gotten out of the city, and had quickly come to the outcropping, since she knew that that was where Gamma would most likely be heading. Now feeling a little better, Gamma headed up to the outcropping, staring at a door that was imbedded smoothly into the mountain's side, a keypad beside it. With a swift movement of her finger appendages, she unlocked the door. This was her haven, her secret that Lilly only knew about. It was a lab that Gamma had put together herself over the years, where she could escape to and hide for days at a time.

Moving carefully, Gamma moved to the left side of the enormous, one room lab. She moved to the fourth column and opened a small cubby on the third row. Gingerly, she set X down, never once speaking. Lilly watched her, worry and fear written on the seventeen year olds face. She worried about her dear friends, and knew that a long road was ahead of them. Finally, Gamma proposed that Lilly repair her, despite the fact that her advanced outer shelling and internal wirings would take years to replace and fix. That was time Gamma would make do with. She needed to proceed with her plans for X, and could not do so the way she was. Lilly was the only person who could do it, and Lilly was swift to agree to the proposal.

After making sure that X was hooked up to a computer system that would keep him 'alive', Gamma settled herself into one of two cryopods in the corner. She calculated that the time it would take for Lilly to scavenge up parts to fix her and the time it would take to completely repair her, minus her programming, would be ten years. Soon, Gamma would be asleep as well, in a long, fitful slumber.

Within those ten years, Lilly would travel back and forth from the coast to the forest. There was a scientist on the coast that was studying advanced mechanics, and greatfully helped Lilly make the parts that would be needed. During the ten years that Lilly traveled, she had discovered a young man her age, to whom she fell deeply in love with. By the age of 21, they were married to one another. By the age of 23, Lilly had had two children to whom were now four, a young girl and a young boy, twins.

Over time, Lilly completed Gamma's repairs, and decided that she would need to fully rest and regain her strength before she even tried to reactivate her. On many trips, she brought her children with her, who intently watched and asked numerous questions about reploids, who had grown scarce in the country and coasts of the world. They learned from their mother, and quickly grew to like the two reploids that now resided in the lab. By the time they were four, they came with their mother to check up on them, and soon it was time to reactivate the deep sleeping Gamma.

The world outside was now ruled by the large number of Mavericks, who's main base was the now ruins of Abel City. Lilly knew that awakening Gamma now would bring her back into the chaotic mess that she and her children lived in. But she had to, for X's sake, and for the sake of her own conscious. The humans needed hope, and they wouldn't find it by themselves. After ten long years, it was time to start a new life for her friends. Lilly had read over a small note Gamma had left for her when it came to taking care of X.

She was going to repair the demolished reploid, and if X was going to be fixed, Gamma would have to be in the best of shape that Lilly could provide. She only hoped that she had done everything correctly.

_**End Interlude 30-31**_


	36. Chapter 31

**Part IIV**

**Fateful Endings**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

It had been another ten long years. Gamma had been asleep the entire time, patiently waiting for Lilly to finish rebuilding her. With the new age, reploid parts were hard to find. The mavericks had taken them, to prevent the production of new hunters. Lilly now peered over her friend, a worried look on her face. In those years, she had gotten taller and more intelligent. She was 27 years of age now. Two children stood at her side, both with their mother's hair and soft green eyes, lighter than the sharp emerald of their mother's eyes. They were to be her legacy, to help them as Lilly had.

"Here goes nothing." She mumbled lightly, softly pressing the palm of her head on the cobalt crystal that activated Gamma's online circuitry. A bright light came to life from the energy, flickering wildly until it remained lit. It seemed like such a long time, and it really had been. Her azure eyes flickered open, unfocused and wide before they contracted. The multiple iris discs that made up the main plate in her eyes swirled a few times, before they stopped. She stared at the long vertical fluorescent lights of the dim lit lab. She studied the odd bulbs for only a few seconds, readjusting to the fact she was awake. She slowly angled her neck to each side, looking around the metal lab. She finally realized where she was, and eventually, she looked over at Lilly.

Her body, no matter how synthetic it was, did not hurt as much as it had before she had fallen asleep. She was in the middle of a system scan, checking her own databanks for any reports of damage. She found the one flaw she hoped was gone, that stupid virus. She knew better. It was imbedded in her brain, and that was too fragile for anyone to mess with if they did not have the proper training. And in this time, no one did. She knew that the virus would continue its slow infection, until it eventually changed her ending code to 10010, thus making her complete code 4876-GX10010, instead of the code she had now, 4876-GX01001. That scared her, but she would never admit it openly. Not as long as she had choice in the matter. She didn't want to worry the only people she had left. That wouldn't be fair to them. They didn't need to know.

Slowly, Gamma sat up, wincing only slightly. She hadn't moved on her own in a long while, and the movement sent a dizzy spell racing to her head. When she was able to, she looked up again, at Lilly directly this time. "It is good to see you again, Lilly. You have gotten much older. 27…correct?" She carefully studied her dear friend, noticing the weary gaze that she wore. She was only slightly taller, but she had become frailer, as what always occurred with age with humans. Reploids didn't have to worry much about that. Their bodied did not keep aging like that of humans; they were given a specific height from the time of their creation, and stayed that way.

Lilly gave a grin, "It has been awhile. And yes, I am 27 now. But how do YOU feel, Gamma?" She asked, a small hint of worry in her voice. Gamma assessed herself, looking back on the scan records. "My outer and internal mechanisms are working properly. Everything is fine." She lied thinly, but did so perfectly. In truth, her systems wouldn't go above 20%. She quickly diverted the subject. "How is X?" Her head tilted, waiting for her answer. Lilly looked toward the left wall, sighing. "I made a copy of his programming and memories, as you asked. I didn't know how to sort them. Sorry, but hopefully it will help. And his vitals are alright. He's on a machine that keeps him alive, but he won't wake up." She gave a frail smile, indeed hoping that the little thing she had done would at least spare Gamma some of the time it would take her to get everything together. Indeed, it would.

"Thank you, Lilly. That will help me a lot. Thankfully, any information that was at the base was destroyed. I sent a virus to the mainframe computer that told it to wipe it out. Now WE have the only copy." Gamma gave a thin smile, but suddenly blinked. Her eyes slowly fell of the small movements of the two children, who darted behind their mother, peering out to stare at the reploid. Their eyes were wide eyes, squeaking as she finally looked at them. "And who are these youngsters…?" Gamma blinked, looking back up at Lilly's face, smiling faintly. The young woman smiled sheepishly. "This are my children, Gamma." She looked down at the young girl to her left, who peered back out. Her soft eyes were wide with adventure and curiousness, much like her mother used to have. Gamma noted the spunk that was imbedded in the girl's heart, and the thirst for adventure and discovery. "This is Akki, my daughter." Lilly then looked at the young boy to her right. He was ducked more behind his mother, a sheepish look on his face. He was a bit more weary of the reploid that now looked at him. His face reddened out of shyness, before he ducked behind her, clenching at Lilly's pant leg. Gamma couldn't help but smile at his shyness. "And this is her twin brother, Miecha."

"They're adorable, Lilly." Gamma chuckled, waving to the tw children. The moment she did, Akki attacked. The little girl darted over to her, peering up before grabbing her hand. A wide grin appeared on her face as she squealed, "So cool! A real reploid!!" Her tiny voice was filled with excitement, and she was in no way afraid. She was so much like her mother. Miecha slowly followed his sister, keeping behind her. He looked up at Gamma's face, eeping. "A-are you gonna fix that blue reploid? He's neat looking…" He grinned shyly, slowly looking to the cubbies. Gamma followed his gaze, and gave a small nod. She smiled at the young boy. "I am. Would you like to help me?" She already knew the answers that the two would give her, and she was dead on. At her words, the two squealed and nodded excitedly, darting over to the wall. Gamma gave a light chuckle, and slowly stood, testing her legs for just a moment.

She carefully opened X's cubby. It was time to fix her dear friend. He was laying limp on the table, offline as he had been for years now. Gamma b it the thin plating of her lip, slowly looking back to Lilly. "I am going to need your help Lilly…if you are able to." She awaited an answer, slowly pondering on her answer. It would be enough. Lilly gave a small nod, "I can stay a few months, but I will have to leave after three. I promised Alex I'd come home. He misses me." She chuckled, walking over to her friend and children. Gamma gave a slow now. That would be more than enough time. She just needed Lilly's help gathering parts. It would take about six months, but she would be happy with the company.

It was going to be a bumpy ride for them all now, but somehow…it would just have to be enough. It would have to be, for X's sake.


	37. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Lilly had gone out to survey the area that morning, leaving Akki and Miecha in Gamma's care. They were both highly curious four year olds, especially Akki. She was so much like her mother, except she never grew bored, at all. A week had passed by, and Gamma was still sorting through X's programming. Right now, she was looking over X's blueprints, and with those, she was designed a new set on a separate, split screen. She'd be able to fetch new wiring and armor from the coast, and she could salvage everything else. Lilly had told her of a doctor that lived in Lilly's home town. Dr. Lan was his name, and he worked constantly trying to improve on reploid technology. The doctor was fascinated by reploid mechanics, and he was very intrigued when Lilly had given him the opportunity to help progress his studies.

Gamma was planning on making her own trip to the coast. She would need Lan's help. She also figured that he would need hers too. For now though, she would continue to work on the new set of blueprints that were still in the making, and she hoped that for now, that would be for now. Akki peered over Gamma's shoulder, staring at the giant, green translucent screen. "Oooh! Are you going to make that?!" Her soft eyes widened, squeaking with delight at the future looking computer. Gamma turned her eyes to the same girl, and couldn't help but smile. She ignored the sudden energy drop in her systems. She also ignored the dizziness that sparked in her brain, that caused her eyesight to turn to static. "Yes. This is going to be X's new body." She answered the young girl, who seemed very much enthralled in Gamma's work. Gamma was happy for the childrens' company. They took her mind of her slowly dying systems. In truth, she could only hope that she'd be able to finish her most precious work of all. It would be Gamma's most important work.

Miecha slowly crept over to Gamma's side, holding up his arms. He slowly stood on his tiptoes, whimpering. "Please?" He asked, begging to be picked up and held for awhile. Gamma had become attached to the two children, and smiled, slowly wrapping her hands under the boys arms. She easily picked him up, as if he weighed little more than a feather. Very carefully, she set the young boy in her lap. He blinked after a moment, and slowly looked up at her, laying his head on her vest. "Thank you, Aunty Gamma!" He grinned, slowly blinking at the screen. He had a tiny question forming in the back of his head, and he finally spoke it. "How come X needs a new body?" He slowly bent his head backwards to look up at Gamma, his big eyes curious.

That was a good question that could easily be answered. For a moment, Gamma concentrated on what she should say. She couldn't go into a lot of detail with the children, sadly enough. They were both so carefree, and to know of the dangers that resided in the world would hurt them both. After a few moments, she spoke. "Because, little one, he is badly damaged. It's like getting a bad scrape on your leg. I can't fix him, so I'm doing the next best thing." She smiled lightly, hoping that her words would sooth the boy's curious needs for answers. Gamma slowly placed a hand on the boys head, ruffling his hair fondly.

Akki crawled up into Gamma's lap next, sitting beside her brother. Neither of them were very heavy, so she did not have any objections to it. The little girl frowned, "He'll be okay, right? I mean….he'll remember what he used to?" A worried look came onto her face, but was swiftly relieved when Gamma nodded. "That's right. He'll be the same old loveable reploid. Your mom has told you a lot." She chuckled. Akki grinned and that, squirming lightly. "Heeey! Can we help?!" She smiled. "Mommy has a lot of old fabric in the car!" The thought of that gave the two children new excitement. Gamma carefully nodded, "Alright, how about you two make him something. He'll appreciate that." She patted both of their heads, watching as they hopped down and darted, squealing and jumping with excitement.

Miecha stopped after a moment, and looked back at Gamma. He blinked, then smiled. "Aunty Gamma…? Can we be here when X wakes up? Please?" He frowned, darting back over to her. He carefully tugged on her hand, pulling on the black metal appendages that were he fingers. Gamma stared at the little boy. They were both so curious. Neither of them had even seen a reploid before. Most of them had been destroyed. The majority resided in the ruins of Abel city, and they were all mavericks. It was sad really. Miecha noticed the small frown that creased on her face, and whimpered, "You're the first reploid we've seen…besides the ones sleeping in Dr. Lan's home…but we've only caught glimpses of them. Please…?" He begged again.

How could Gamma say no to him? She had an exceptionally soft spot for children, especially young ones. She slowly knelt down to Miecha's level, and slowly wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug. "I'm sure he'd like that Miecha. Your mother will probably like that too. Now, run along with your sister alright?" She patted his head one more time, then shooed him off, watching as he darted after his sister, a purely innocent smile on the boy's face. Even Gamma could not resist the charm that Lilly had passed on to them. Humans were such interesting creatures. It was amazing.

Those children needed someone to look up to, and she hoped that X could be that person. They could be there for him too. They'd be there for each other. Lilly had done a very good job in raising those two children. Something also told Gamma that they wouldn't go too far, once everything fell into place, she hoped so at least. She was happy for their company. They cleared her thoughts from her ever fading mainframe.

Gamma sighed, looking back up at the blueprints she was so carefully making. She'd let the children add something special to his new body, and she hoped deep down, that it would help take some of the strain away from her and her dear friend, X.


	38. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

As soon As Lilly returned from her surveying, the two of them finished the new blueprints for X's new body. Now, Gamma could take her small trip to the coast. It didn't take too long for her to get her small things together and packed into her bike. Soon, after saying goodbye to Lilly and her children, she left. It'd take her several hours to make it to the coast, so she left early that morning.

Now, she was on her way. Trees passed by, and soon, the tiny dirt road turned into pavement, and Gamma soon sped up her streamlined bike, forcing it up to 210 mph. She was happy that Lilly had done maintenance on it. It ran smoother if it was maintained weekly. Now it wouldn't be too horribly long, not since Gamma was speeding way above the normal limit. She wasn't too worried, mainly because she wouldn't get caught. Something did irk her though. Earlier, Miecha had mentioned reploids in Dr. Lan's office. She couldn't help but wonder about what reploids he had mentioned. She supposed she'd have to wait and see. The one thing she hoped for though was that whatever reploids Lan was helping, weren't mavericks. She didn't think she could deal with any more mavericks for awhile.

Mountains passed by, and after hours, Gamma's gaze could spot the sparkling ocean in the distance. Gamma was looking forward to see the small coastal town of Nemby. Lilly had described it as peaceful, quiet, and very small in population. Good, it would be much easier to get in, do business, and get out. As Gamma approached the small town, Gamma shifted her programming into its invisibility mode. As she slowly vanished, so did her slick black and turquoise bike. Now she could enter without being seen. The town soon appeared on her visual monitor. Small town people were moving about the streets, talking and chattering. A few children were in the town's square, playing a game of soccer by the looks of it.

Gamma parked her bike behind a few bushes, and silently moved into Nemby. She didn't want anyone to spot her. Lilly had given her directions to Dr. Lan's lab, and soon, she followed the mental map in her head. The home was exactly where Lilly had said it was, up on a hill past the village. The lap was round in shape, and had a telescope on the top, a circle of glass windows lining the top. It was an amazing building; Gamma was surprised as to why no one knew much of this Doctor. His place was pretty amazing, especially when Gamma walked up close to it.

Once she had stepped up to the door, having never even made a sound, or even leaving the slightest foot falls, Gamma knocked three times, keeping the sounds light and careful. She could hear the rustle of feet pattering and shuffling about, and soon heard a voice. "Coming! Coming! A-ah!!" There was a yelp as the door opened, and a young man, his mid twenties, looked up. "Ah…" The man had a foreign accent, British by the sounds of it. He stood tall, about 5 foot 8. His hair was a dark brown, and his eyes were a light blue, magnified by his glasses by only a few centimeters. He had dark rings under his eyes, from lack of sleep. His clothing was simple, and he wore the standard white lab coat. It took only a moment for Gamma to take note to his attire.

When she realized that it was safe, she spoke, "I am sorry to disturb you…Dr. Lan." She kept her voice low. "I am a reploid named Gamma, for the safety of myself and for yours, I must stay invisible…Lilly said you would understand." She mumbled. She acknowledged the doctor gasped, before he quickly shuffled aside, "Please please! Do come in!" He could hear the sound of metal hearing the floor, and once she was inside, he quickly shut the door. "I'm ah…terribly sorry for the mess. I have been busy." He smiled faintly, scratching at his hair, though it was cut around his face. He waited anxiously to see Gamma. Lilly had told him quite a bit about Gamma, and how she was exactly what he had been researching for years. It was almost a once in a life time chance to be able to see the technology as a whole in itself. He was thoroughly excited.

Once she knew it was safe, Gamma slowly turned off her invisibility shield. Her gaze was straight on the man, blinking at his awe struck expression. He was already looking over her makeup and armor, rambling about the complete mastery of the outer armor. She watched him circle her, and couldn't help but sweat dropped. "My my! This is MOST amazing! This is exactly what I've been trying to perfect!" He gasped, staring at her face. "Mrs. Lilly was not joking at all!" He grinned. "Most amazing!

"Ah, thank you. Dr. Lan. I also appreciate you making my new parts. You are free to use my armor make up to make more parts. I have a feeling you are going to do wonderful things." Gamma mumbled, smiling faintly. She was a bit smug about the fact someone liked her makeup. Usually she felt odd when people stared at her, like she was the odd one out. "But Dr. Lan. I am here to ask you a giant favor." Her face turned serious, and her face plates turned hard as the metal pieces tightened and pulled.

The doctor looked up at her, blinking quite a few times, "Hm? What? Oh, of course! Anything!" He eeped, smiling wide. If he got to work, then he could do something for the world, and that was what was most important to the young doctor. His grin only widened as she spoke again, "My friend is in need of a new body." She held up a tiny disk, offering it to him. "I need the parts…I'm begging. It will help you in your work." She smiled lightly, "He'll help you too. He'll help you get started. I'll help too." A pleading look entered her eyes, and her voice faltered on the point of begging. At her tone, the doctor frowned, and gave a slow nod, "Of course. Of course I will help you. Whatever you ask, my dear. I have heard of things about you, and not just from Mrs. Lilly! You are the friend to Axl are you not? That silly reploid, he's sleeping now-" He chuckled, carefully putting his careful hands in the pockets of his white lab coat, to which was heavily coated in oil. It needed to be washed.

"OW!! Ugh…" Someone shrieked from another word, a crash following the sound.

"Or he was…one moment please." He doctor grinned, soon darting off. This was going to be some visit.


	39. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Gamma knew the voice anywhere. It had long ago been a voice of kindness. For a moment, she thought she had died and gone somewhere that humans called heaven. How was it possible? She heard the muffled voices of Dr. Lan, but old memories soon plagued her thought processors, and so she barely was able to make them out.

"Axl! Dear lord, your broke the central system to my mechanaloid!" The doctor wailed, his voice almost broken. "Augh! You and Shadow are such nuisances when you fight! Where is Alia?!" He whined, shuffling in the back room. The familiar voice of Gamma's dear friend came again, and she bit her lip. "Asleep. We can't really do anything anyways! Heey, who's here?!" Gamma heard the footfall of reploid feet, and after a few moments, the same red headed reploid appeared before her, a grin on his face. The grin was slowly replaced with a shocked expression as he came to a halt right beside the door. Gamma's face looked much the same. Her eyes were wide, and she was not able to speak, only stare in sheer awe. They had survived. But how was the question.

"G-Gamma…?" The ex-hunter yelped, shaking lightly. He suddenly grinned and laughed, lunging at Gamma. Before she could realize what had happened, Axl had his arms wrapped around her. He lifted her into the air and cackled happily. "Gamma!! It's really you!" He spun her around, before setting her down. "How?! Where have you been?! How did you get out?! Wow, the others are going to be thrilled!!" He stared, overly excited, as normal. Gamma half expected him to be like this, if she ever got to see him again. _'I guess my old wish came true. Heh, Axl sure is a character…' _She grinned back at her old friend, chuckling. "Nice to see you too, Axl. It's a long story, and I'll explain everything. I promise."

"Good! I'm looking forward to it! Come on!" He scratched at the scar on his face, closing an eye carefully. He quickly turned on his heel, walking into another room. He was so cheerful now, but Gamma didn't understand why. Either way, she followed after him. Axl led her to a sitting room, with a bunch of overstuffed couches and chairs. Axl grinned and flopped down into one, "Let's talk Gamma! It's been awhile!" He snickered. Gamma did come and sit down, shaking her head lightly. She did though, take a seat. She took a moment to adjust to the overstuffed couch, confused by it for a moment. "Anyways. I grabbed X and ran. Took me awhile, but it worked. I've been shut down for about ten years….X has too. I'm making him a new body. His old one refuses to work anymore. And…you? How long have you been out here?" She asked, a solemn look entering her expression. She believed that Axl and the others had been dead. To know that they were still alive…was a lot to take in. But it wasn't too hard.

Axl frowned at the sound of X being hurt, and he sat up straighter. "X is hurt? Aw man…we should have done something. Gamma, I'm so sorry…" Axl shook his head, sighing after a moment. "Is he going to be okay?" He was edgy then, anxious for her answer. Gamma nodded, "Yes. I'm came here looking for some parts. Lilly said they were difficult to get a hold of…She never said anything?" A pained look fell on Gamma's face. Why hadn't Lilly said anything…to either of them. That was one of the few things that didn't seem to fit right into place. It was as though Lilly didn't even know herself. "Oh, well…most of the time we stay indoors. Humans are afraid of reploids now…except a few. They've either gone into hiding like us, or they've been slaughtered or turned maverick. We can't leave. We'd go with you Gamma, but Dr. Lan won't let has any contact with the humans. Sorry." He sighed, looking absolutely miserable at his own statement. Axl loved humans, and to know that he had to stay away from them probably broke his heart. It pained Gamma to even see him like this, to know that there was very little that any of them could do.

Gamma shook her head, "No, it's okay Axl. Look, in a few months, PROMISE me you'll go with Lilly on her next trip. We're going to wake X up in about 5 and a half months. He'll want to see everyone. If not, tell Dr. Lan to give Lilly a message, so he'll at least know to come here…these are hard times. Friends need to stick together." She gave a faint smile. "It'd make me happy too. I'd stay, but X needs me right now." She gave another small shake of her head, closing her eyes for a moment. She missed their times in the training room, sparring with each other. She also missed their times in the café, where they goofed off and talked about random things that usually made no sense. Gamma, in truth, missed her family. It wasn't fair. No, that was an understatement. None of this was fair, to any of them.

Axl sighed and shook his head, "Don't worry about it Gamma. We'll be a family again in no time. I'll do my best, promise!" He grinned, shaking his head slightly. His grin slowly fell into a frown, and a distant look into her eyes. "I feel sorry for Alia. She's just not the same anymore. I really think she misses X…We'll get a message out at least. I can promise that to you Gamma." He nodded, scratching at the spiky red hair that was behind his head. "What about you? How have you been?" He opened an eye, staring at Gamma intently. It took her a moment to think, or even to comprehend her question. She really didn't like lying to her friends, but she didn't want to worry them with a matter that was her own. It wouldn't be fair to worry them. Her train of thought got lost, and she slowly drifted into her own mind. She debated on what she'd tell them all. Would she just run away without saying anything? Would she go maverick, then attack her friends? No. Gamma did not want any of that.

"I have been fine. Lilly fixed my errors, and repaired and ran maintance. So, I have been well. I am also glad to know that you are doing well." Gamma smiled, enjoying their small talk. "Say, do me a favor. When X comes to see you guys, have im a coffee pot ready. He'll like that. Now, I really must get back. It was good seeing you again Axl. Give me a buzz once and awhile, there is something called a COM system, a long distance one at that." Gamma chuckled, standing finally. Axl stood, walking to her side. He gave her a swift hug, "Be safe Gamma. We'll see you again soon."

"Right. See you again soon too. Promise." Gamma smiled.


	40. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

The next few weeks were busy, to say the very least. She spent most of her days helping Lan build parts, and the rest of the day painting them or spending time with her old friends. She had fun, and would miss them dearly, but she'd have to go back to the lab sooner or later. Alex, Lilly's husband, offered to help take the parts. Gamma was glad for his help, and was swift to agree without a second thought.

After a month passed, Gamma had all the parts she would need. Chest plating, a new helmet, full armor, and tons of wiring that had already been pieced together. All she needed to do was attach the components. She was impressed by Lan's quick work, and in return, gave him a full laid out copy of her armor blueprints, as she had promised him. Now, she turned to Axl and her other friends, and slowly gave her goodbyes, "Well see each other again. Someday. Until then, you all stay safe…" She gave each of them a separate hug, before she slowly shuffled out the door, waving over her shoulder as she headed for her bike. She had moved it beside the house, for convenience purposes.

Alex had left earlier that morning, to get a head start. He was way ahead of her by now. She figured he'd have all the time in the world to spend with his family before she got back to the lab, which was good for them. Alex had only seen Gamma, so he knew nothing of the other reploids, sadly. Gamma pondered on the thought for a moment as she mounted her bike, and slowly turned the ignition. The soft purr came to life, and after three seconds, Gamma took off, waving over her shoulders. Her dear friends were watching, and who knew when she'd see them again.

Gamma drove for hours at a slower speed, letting her mind wander and go through her tiny files that were lodged into corners of her brain. In only thirty years, she had gathered thousands of folders worth of data, it was almost unbelievable. Gamma looked over the old reploid files she had retrieved from base, editing most of them to say 'deceased' or 'maverick'. After that, she looked back on her first memory, trying to make sense of it all. She didn't notice as she let go of the accelerator bar, or the bike as it slowed down to 5 mph. After a few moments, Gamma slowly placed her feet on the ground, staring straight ahead. Thoughts pooled into her head. They were ones that made her shake. There was little that could cause the reploid to have a look of such fear and confusion on her face.

"Why…why me?" She whimpered, trembling even more so. "Why did I have to be sent here? I could have stayed…was…I not wanted? No. I won't believe that. But, if so, then what the hell is my purpose here?! What am I going to do…? I can't…I just can't put anyone in danger. I'm a danger to everyone. Damnit! There has to be something! I am…not ready to die. I haven't even been able to live without knowing something is wrong. It isn't fair. X, how have you managed to go so long…I do not think I will ever understand…"

She shook her head, closing her eyes to try and calm herself down. The trembling and anxiety was enough to cause her daily fluctuating stats to spiral downwards, and Gamma had not been prepared for it. Her head jerked back suddenly as a jolt of electricity ran over her mainframe and armor. Gamma say her warning screen, and then nothing put empty static on her visual screen. She suddenly felt the energy drain completely from her limbs, unable to even stand. Gamma slowly put more weight on one side, and before she realized it, she was slowly falling to the ground. She hit the ditch with a clank, before rolling away from her bike. Static continued to wash over her, eating away at the little energy that kept her online. Gamma was suddenly glad that no one took the back roads, but at the exact same time, upset because no one was there to even lend her help. Like anyone would anyway. The static in Gamma's screen eventually turned her visual output black, and then…she felt nothing.

It seemed like hours before Gamma's recovery system booted up, bringing the fallen reploid back online. _Processors now online, working at 17%. _Aggravating little voice. Her monitor flashed twice, before her personal information appeared, and afterwards, the screen that acted as her eyes. It had been about 11:00 AM when she had passed out, and now it was almost 6:00 PM. "Damn…" She rasped, slowly placing her palms on the dirt before pushing herself up. She carefully pulled herself into a seated position, staring off at the sunset.

'_The virus…augh.' _Gamma winced, placing her palm on the temple of her head. She had the worst feeling in her head, a painful knawing feeling. She shook her head, and slowly trusted her legs well enough to stand. She needed to get back before sundown, if she could. Once she stood, she gave herself about 32 seconds before she took a step, and the another. She carefully went to her bike, and bent down to lift it. A frown creased her face as she noticed the scrapes and dents on it's side from where it had hit the ground. "Damnit to hell." She growled. Two things Gamma was passionate about, or more like four. Those were: Her friends, Her calculations, her lab, and her bike. Those were the few things that were most dear to the analytical reploid.

Once she assed that the bike was okay to drive, she mounted it and started the ignition again. She still had quite a ways to go before she reached the lab, and the last thing she wanted was to pass out again. The virus was progressing more and more, and now it was making her pass out? That was just lovely. Gamma gave a small shake of her head, making sure to clear her thoughts this time before she accelerated the engine up at 210 mph, her normal standard when it came to speed. She rarely went over or under that. Gamma was lucky to have stopped when she passed out, otherwise, she would have been scrap metal on the side of the road.

As she drove towards the sunset, Gamma's eyes narrowed, heading for the place she called home. Under her breath she mumbled, "I'm running out of time…"


	41. Chapter 36

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

It took Gamma forty three minutes, eight second, fifty-two milliseconds, and a dozen nanoseconds to reach her lab without stopping again. Upon her arrival, she noted that Alex had arrived a few hours beforehand, and was now sitting with his two children and his wife. They were sewing something together. After a series of thoughts and personal questions, she concluded that it was more than likely their gift to X. Akki and Miecha were quick to watch her step off the black bike. As soon as her feet touched the soft ground, Gamma was attacked by the two children. They grinned and wrapped their arms around her legs, "Welcome back Aunty Gamma!" They squeaked and chimed. Gamma couldn't help but chuckle, shakily pulling herself down to their level. She placed a hand gingerly on each of their heads and responded, "Hello to you two too!" She forced a smile, before carefully picking them up, "Were you two being good?"

"Uh huh! We've making X a present!" Akki squeaked, tugging on one of Gamma's wing like appendages on her helmet. Miecha was doing the same with the other one, smiling at his friend, "I hope he likes it…" He stated softly, his tiny hands careful and gentle as he played with the winglets. Gamma smiled up at them both, stepping inside as she spoke. "I'm positive he will. What did you two make him?" She asked, carefully walking to a small work table, where their parents were. She carefully put them down, listening to them both speak at the same time, almost as if on que. "Clothes!!" That was a bit surprising, but extremely cute. X would indeed like them, especially since his new form was going to be much slender. "He'll really like that you two."

Lilly grinned and waved to her, a tired look on her face, "Welcome back. We set everything up for you. I can't imagine how in the world you're working so fast. It took me ten years." Lilly huffed, crossing her arms. Lilly didn't like being beaten. Gamma snickered, "Cause I've been planning. This is hard, but it's not near impossible for me. Just advanced. Well I will be getting to work." She nodded, swiftly turning on her heel. She swiftly strode into the back corner of the room and took a seat at another table. This was going to be the longest process of them all. So many things could go wrong when putting a reploid together, but Gamma had confidence in herself. She would need to have it for such a giant task. The last thing she wanted was to let her dear friend, X, down.

Gamma had projected a translucent green screen from her own mind, and had placed it against the wall. This was much easier for her to look at both screen, instead of switching between the two in her head. She carefully hooked the wires, rods, boxes, and nerves together, starting with the rods. They served as X's new skeleton. Each was hooked together by a socket, ball and socket, or joint. Once she was done with that, she quickly moved to connect them with wires. Of course, the rids themselves had wires, but not wires that made them move. She had the skeleton into two pieces. The half that served as his upper body, and the half that served as his waist and legs.

His upper body came first. She carefully applied the wires around the skeleton and hooked them up in specific holes that did allowed a reploid to do certain things. One was to give X feelings of pain or a numbing sensation. Others relied as his motor skills. A numerous number of them were applied as receptors and receivers. Those would translate his thoughts into electric signals, and then relay those signals to other parts of the body. They were much like humans. It wasn't even uncanny that after the wires were all completely fit and into place that they even looked like muscles or tendons. Those muscles absorbed shock, or made those certain areas of the body a bit more susceptible to heavy damage.

Afterwards, Gamma started to work on his internal covering. It was like armor, but it was completely single colored, light, and the hardest to put together. First, she added the giant rod looking plate under his waist; it would connect to his waist easily, and completely hook the rest of the parts together. It clipped to the skeleton easily, and almost melted to fit the form perfectly. Gamma then worked on his chest, back, and neck, then his arms. Soon, his entire upper frame was about 75% completed. It didn't take Gamma long to finish his lower half either, that wasn't as complicated.

It had taken Gamma about five months to get that far, and she hadn't even made the head yet. This was the most important part of her work. Already had she taken the exo-face plating off X's old body. She had set it aside to use again. It was still intact, and she could reuse it. She took a longer break between making X's body and his head, but then again, she was forced to take a lot of breaks. Gamma could have been finished a month ago, but the virus was leaving her very weak and tired. She constantly had to sleep in a cryopod because it would completely absorb her energy to the point she would nearly pass out. In fact, only two times did Gamma pass out for about three hours at a time, but luckily, Lilly and her family hadn't been there to see. They often went on hikes as a form of exercise.

Eventually, Gamma got around to working on the head of X's new body. Several parts had been reused from X's old form. Those were things like: the plates that served as X's hair, his eye discs, major face plates and sensitive nerve wires. They all fit perfectly onto the makeup for X's face. Unlike the body skeleton, X's facial skeleton was much like a two parted skull. They were the lower half, which was filled with wires and pieces, and then the upper half, which covered the electronic brain. She carefully fitted the secondary exoskeleton around the face, making sure the synthetic teeth and tongue looked right. Gamma had even given the tongue 'taste bud' receptors, because X loved coffee so much. She figured he should be able to fully enjoy it now, to its full extent. Lastly, Gamma placed the main face mask over the metal, as well as the plates that served as his hair. It really did look like X, and she was very much happy for it.

Gamma would wait for the others to leave before she finished up the body with X's armor. She had already tested X's buster, and she knew that his ability to change armors wouldn't be a problem. The armor was special, because it still had that ability. Something that made up the shelling was a component that could change shape and mold if it had a specific code sent to it. All in all, it was its own computer. Gamma had already taken those codes and added them into the new electronic brain that now sat in a titanium box on her work bench. She had started t upload all of X's memories, data, and programming. He would be X again. A better part about it though, was that this brain could hold fifty times what X could hold before. It was bigger, and worked better.

After countless long nights, Gamma finally attached the main components together. It was time to call it a night. Tomorrow, Lilly and the others were leaving. Since Alex had come, they were able to stay the entire five months, but an urgent matter had called them back. X would have to wait just a few more days. It would all be worth it in the end.


	42. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Gamma had fallen asleep back in her cryopod that night, sleeping as peacefully as she could. She would never tell the others how bad things were. No one needed to know but her, yet. Every day, at least three times, her screen would turn to nothing but static, and she'd freeze up when it came to moving. Her ability to even more have slowed down too. If she was told to run, she probably wouldn't be able to do. Something told her that the virus how now infected her receptor and receiver wires, and her messages weren't getting to her limbs like they should have. Every day she grew more tired, and she was also left with an aching sensation in the back of her neck. Lilly said it was probably just a headache. How that was possible was beyond her.

Over the past few months, Gamma kept questioning her judgment, and constantly asked for Lilly's help. She was glad that almost all of her decisions had been correct, but Gamma always wanted to be sure. Gamma found herself questioning herself, about what she would do. Nothing ever seemed like a good enough answer. Nothing ever seemed like a ligament reason. She didn't want to hurt X, mentally or physically. Gamma often times found herself torn between what was right, and what was best. Did humans have these sorts of problems? She hoped not. Gamma would have to make a decision on what to do soon, before the sand ran out.

Lilly approached her cryopod when the morning came, and gently tapped on the glass. She waited a few moments, and blinked as Gamma opened her eyes and stared at her. She knew something was severely wrong by the dead, contorted look Gamma gave her every morning. It was as if when Gamma woke up, she was in pain. She wanted to run her own system scan on the reploid, but Gamma kept rejecting it. Lilly figured Gamma would take care of herself eventually, at least she hoped so. Lilly's fingers found the keypad, and she gingerly tapped on a set of keys that opened the pod. She could hear the faint hiss of the hydraulics as they lifted the lid carefully, allowing Gamma to step out whenever she was ready.

"Feeling better?" Lilly asked, smiling brightly. "We're leaving this morning, so we can get there by nightfall. Are you sure you'll be okay here for a month?" Lilly asked, a worried frown slowly creasing her lips as her eyebrows pulled closer to her eyes, wrinkling her brow. Gamma shook her head at her, offering only the faintest of smiles. "You worry too much Lilly, I'll be fine. You'll be here when X wakes up, right? I did promise the kids." Gamma wrapped her hands gently onto the rims of the pod, carefully putting pressure on them as she hauled herself up. She wasn't as fast as she used to be, and everything took up more energy. By the end of the day, she would be completely exhausted and ready for the pod again. Usually reploids only needed rest in a pod every couple of days, a week at least.

"If you say so. The children want to say their goodbyes. They're both waiting outside." Lilly nodded, pointing to the door. "They're both sleepy. They didn't want to wake up this morning." She chuckled lightly, a brightened look on her face. Gamma had long ago noted that Lilly got that way whenever her children were talked about. She was indeed very proud of them. They were her world, her everything. Gamma couldn't help but feel a slight ping of jealousy. She didn't know what it was like to have a child, or even a true intermediate family. The feeling quickly washed over her though. She had no idea where the emotion had even come from, or why she had even gotten angry, if even for just a millisecond. X and Lilly were her family. They were everything she needed. If se had a heart, she believed it would have stopped beating. She was quick to reject the emotion, shaking her head violently after a second.

"Alright, coming. They can sleep in the car." Gamma smiled, only after shoving her previous thought aside. Without another second, she slowly headed outside. The truck was parked under a large tree, and Alex was already loading their bags into the back of it. Akki and Miecha were standing beside it. They both looked dead on their feet, but when they spotted Gamma, they were quick to dart to her with hugs and whimpered. "We'll miss you Aunty Gamma. Finish X up kay?! His present is in the box on the table!" Akki smiled, completely ignoring the sleepy look on her face. Miecha was just as tired, and was unable to stifle the yawn he had built up in his throat. After rubbing at his left eye, and sneezing once, did he hugging Gamma's leg again, "See you soon aunty Gamma. Feel better please."He gave her his own innocent grin, hugging her one more time before yawning again.

Gamma lowered herself to sit on her knees, ignoring the tugging in her legs and arms as she gave each of them a separate hug. She'd miss the two. "You too be good. Stay safe and have fun. When you guys come back, even if I'm not here, go ahead and wake up X. He's been asleep for too long." She patted their heads gingerly. "Don't get your parents heart attacks alright?" She chuckled, standing again to stand in front of them. "And get some sleep, sleepy heads. You need it. I'll make sure X gets his present." She carefully shooed them off to the van, following behind them. She helped each of them into the back seats of the truck, care shut the doors. "Be safe you two." She reminded, smiling as the children waved and buckled themselves in. "Bye Aunty Gamma!" they called again.

Lilly and Alex stepped over next, and Lilly was quick to also give her a hug. "Be back in a month, as promised. Take care of yourself Gamma." She smiled, biting her lip when Gamma couldn't see. Gamma returned the hug, and blinked. "Likewise. You two take care of each other." She smiled, stepping back so that Lilly could get into the front passenger seat of the old truck. Lilly nodded and carefully hopped in when Alex opened the door. "Oh Alex, Will you do me a favor? Take Lilly to Dr. Lan's place. There are some friends there who need to see her." Gamma smiled at the young man, who blinked owlishly for a moment, then nodded. "Sure thing Gamma. Take care of yourself." He waved his hand once, before going around the front of the car and to the drivers seat. They were leaving another truck behind just in case it was needed.

Alex started the ignition, and put the car in drive, heading for the small dirt road. From behind, Gamma could see the children, along with Lilly, waving back to her. She waved back, trying her best not to break down then and there.

She would miss them.


	43. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Gamma slowly headed inside, a deep frown plastered on her face. She carefully moved over to the box that lay on the table. She stared down at the present that Gamma had made for X. The irony of it all made her give a dead chuckle. "It does make sense…if you think about it." She carefully lifted the soft fabric from it's contained. A red streak resided in the center of the folded fabric. "He was wearing this…" She mumbled to herself, slowly biting at her lip. With gentle hands, she carefully unfolded the light cloth, staring at a long blue robe with a red cross in it's center. The collar would cover his neck, and the sleeves were long enough to cover his arms. It was a two toned blue besides the cross. The body and collar were a light version of a cobalt blue, almost a baby blue, and the sleeves were even lighter than that, pale almost. They must have seen the armor, because it would match perfectly.

Gamma shook her head, "He really will like this…" She smiled, carefully gathering the robe before shuffling over to her work station. She was ready to finish her long project, but at the same time, she didn't want to. The robe had given her an idea, and had also made up her mind. She knew what she was going to do now, and she had to follow through with it to the end. Easily shoving the thought aside for now, she got back to work. Before her lay an assemblage of exoskeleton armor, and beside her was X's body, incomplete. "Let's fix you up X. Then I'll turn on your signal." She nodded to herself.

For the next month, Gamma took turns adding the armor, and resting. Her resting periods grew longer by the day, up until the point she just didn't want to get up anymore. She had lost the ability to do a lot of things. It could be described as this:

"When a computer is first opened, it works fast, and wonderfully. There's no lag, and everything happens with a snap of a finger. Everything is only a second away from your viewing. Over time, more and more codes of information are stored on the computer, and it gradually slows down, even more so where there's something infecting it. Eventually, the machine will slow down, and all of those files will take minutes to hours to load."

Gamma felt like that. She felt like it took her hours upon hours to get things done that shouldn't take that long at all. She felt like an old computer that just couldn't work properly anymore. It was aggravating at times. All she had left to do was run tests on X while he was offline, finish his armor, and check his stats. She was also doing a side project though, one she hadn't finished. She was sorting through X's files on a backup disk. She didn't understand how he found anything in his chaotic brain. All of his abilities were jumbled into one. No wonder he often times had errors.

Once Gamma was done sorting through and arranging through X's systems, having organized them, did she get back to work on his armor. She carefully hooked the blue plating onto the secondary armor, making sure it stayed on. It took her only a few weeks to finish that up. It was simple enough. The metal hooks on the armor attached to the secondary armor, and melded to one another. Few people knew how to separate them afterwards. This body was strong and powerful, but slimmer and updated. Now he had a model much like Gamma's. She worked on the legs and arms first, then attached the chest plating and back plating. His thin shoulders were a dark black, like Gamma's too. She hoped he'd like his new body.

Gamma was most proud of the helmet she had made. Two white, almost light blue fins protruded from the top of his helm now, but overall, it was the same helmet, with only a few differences, minus the fins. He was still her cobalt blue buddy, to say the very least. She now stood over his new vessel, a faint smile on her face, "Finished…" Her voice was a raspy whisper, and she shook on her feet, using the table to keep herself from falling.

The figure that laid before her was much like her own. The chest armor was black, as were the leg and arm armor. His lower arms and legs were cobalt blue, except for his hands. They looked a lot like gloves and high boots. Over the black chest plate was a blue vest, like Gamma's vest but larger. Slowly, Gamma lifted X enough to put the robe on him, careful. After that, she slowly slid his helmet over his head. This was X. This was to be the hope for everyone; she hoped he would be at least. She had faith in him.

"Be our bringer of peace X, be our ray of light when all we see is darkness. Bring us out of the dark and give us something to live for…you really are something else X." Gamma smiled, sitting down finally, gasping. "Just a little while longer my friend. Just a little while longer…" She slowly looked up at the fluorescent lights, shaking her head.

"But for now...I must rest."


	44. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

It was only a few months after repairing her old friend did Gamma finally sit down long enough to ponder her thoughts. She had had a lot of time to wonder how she'd tell X, but as she looked up at the reploid, who was still offline on the lab table, did she realize that all of that time had vanished before her eyes.

Her disk like pupils rotated once or twice out of focus, before they slowly adjusted themselves. This wasn't going to be easy. For the past few months, she had been building a fully functional reploid shell, that would be X's new body. He was so damaged and so destroyed that she couldn't even fix him. It was easier for her this way. He might have objected to it, but he didn't have a choice in that life or death situation.

Gamma had gone through all of the processes, and now she stared down at a slimmer figure that was closer to her body style. He looked wiser, in a way. This was the X she had seen in her very first memory, which constantly reminded her that he had some vital importance in her life, and in the life of others. He couldn't die yet. Though he was in a new body, Gamma hadn't thrown away his old, ruined vessel. She had stored it away in one of the small cubbies to the far left wall. It was there to remind her that X wasn't just her creator, but her friend. He was a friend that kept her going through the silence.

Her eyes shifted to a small table in the corner of the room. A saber hilt sat there, taking up little space. The thing was an old reminder of the past, back when the days were fun and enjoyable; a reminder of the fear that could be brought to any of them. Zero had had it in his right mind to flee when he did, Gamma understood that now. However, something told her that Zero wasn't completely gone, and that he'd return one day. He'd want his saber back, she knew that too. She had taken the time to rebuild it and update it to fit a better time, that way, he'd be ready.

Slowly getting to her feet again, Gamma forced herself to turn and walk to a monitor station opposite of the cubbies. Cameras of any outside activity flashed on her screen; there was no movement at all. Anything happening outside hadn't been her prime importance as of late. She sighed, mumbling to herself, "Here we go." Her figures tapped on a few keys before she took a few steps backward and looked up. As she did, a green light to the side of the monitor blinked, and she began.

"X. It's been a little over ten years since I managed to get us both out of that mess. You've been offline ever since. I've managed to keep us both locked in my lab, where I've hidden out for days at a time in the past. You'll notice that you look very much different. I didn't have any other choice but to create you a new body, because your old one was too damaged for me to do anything with. I've transferred all of your memories and databanks to your current vessel, so nothing should have changed except the shelling." Gamma stopped, looking down for a moment with a small frown. His visual screen started to blur with static again. With a small shake of her head, she continued.

"I'm sorry this has taken so long. It took me a few years to get my own body fixed and to rested, with limited resources that is. I haven't been to Able City to get any of the components that make you up. I used what resources I could find and salvage. I bet your wondering why I'm even leaving this message, and that brings me to the importance of this matter." She closed her eyes for a moment, pondering what she had been trying to word for months. Nothing ever seemed like a good enough reason for her.

With a heavy sigh, she opened her eyes and began again, "For the past twenty years, I've done my best to hide how broken I really am. You should remember the day Zero attacked me; the day Sigma made him go berserk. Zero infected me with the maverick virus too, because Sigma had placed a chip in his crystal that made him do so. Because my systems are different, the virus hasn't affected me swiftly. It's done quite the opposite. Very slowly I've been losing control of my programs. I can't even count the time correctly anymore. It's been like this since the attack, but it has been very gradual. Up until recently, I could do fine on my own without my high maintenance processors, but now it's becoming hard for me to even think correctly." She gave a weak grin, but part of it seemed forced and less serene.

"If I were to go maverick, I have no doubt that I would willingly give away all of my data to Sigma and his cronies. My data contains a multitude of information on every reploid I have ever seen for more than thirty seconds. I even carry your data with me. This includes blueprints, weaknesses, advantages, everything. None of the remaining hunters are safe if I hand over this information. I've decided that I am going away, more than likely until I can no longer operate. I am supposed to see mavericks as a threat, and in my eyes I am a threat, and as a Hunter, I must take care of that threat before it becomes a problem. Before I go, I have done you a small favor." She blinked a few times, her voice getting slower each time she failed to notice. She winced once as her body sparked a few times, electricity running over the mainframe of her being. She started to speak again.

"I have taken all of your offensive and defensive data and sorted it into five categories. They are as followed: Aerial and solar, fire and terrain, aquatic and ice, shadow and agility, and analysis and intellect. I'm not sure why I did it, but I am sure you can find some use for them someday. It can be a backup for you too if you should ever need them. X, you need to know just how special you really are. I couldn't allow you to die just yet. You may deny it as much as you like, but you serve a purpose for all reploids with a good heart. You serve as a guide for them and as a leader. You gave me some kind of meaning to exist. You also served as my friend, and I will never forget that. It is for that reason why I have to leave. Zero had it in his right mind to protect the others by going away I guess, and I believe I am doing much the same. You'll know where to find me when the time is right, you just have to put the puzzle pieces together. I leave you with the hope that you will bring about a new age for the human race, an age of peace for them, where they no longer have to fear death. I know if any reploid can do that X, it is you. You symbolize every reploids wish to fit in with the humans; that is your greatest ability. When you leave, you'll see just how tainted this world really is, and you'll find an answer to the problem that plagues our world. You'll see an answer I could have never figured out, no matter how advanced my processors are. I'm sorry for leaving you alone, it was never my intention to do that to you. But don't worry though X," She smiled weakly again, repeating the words that she had first heard. "We'll see each other again very soon, my friend. Until then, live long and please, don't give up. You are the worlds one true hope."

Gamma reached out, clicking the keypad again. It green light turned red, and began to blink at a steady tempo. Every ten seconds it beeped. There was a message waiting. She turned to X and smiled sadly, slowly pushing the table into a corner and out of sight. He'd wake up in a few days, and have to face the world by himself. She'd never forgive herself for that. After slowly pondering for a few more seconds, Gamma turned shakily, and headed out of the dim lab, carefully locking the door behind her.

She stood there, staring at the door for almost a full minute before she backed away from it. "You'll do wonders X. I just know you will." With that being said, she made up her mind and headed off for her final destination. X would figure it out once he had the rest of the puzzle pieces, and that set her mind at ease.


	45. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

It was ironic to say the least. She never once thought that this was how she would end. Gamma always pictured herself fighting off mavericks when she died. She pictured herself doing what she did best; doing what gave her life full meaning. Never once did she think that she'd end up slowly withering away until she couldn't control herself anymore.

She found herself standing before a large capsule like pod. In fact, it was the some pod that had brought her here, the same one she had woken up in. For over thirty years, the thing had gathered all sorts of friendly creatures. The top frame of it was covered in a thick layer of forest green moss, and roots half covered its sides. If one wasn't looking for it, they wouldn't be able to tell it apart from the rest of the deep forest it resided in. "This'll do…" She stated to herself, letting out a small, quiet sigh.

She managed to brush away dirt particles that had gathered along the rusted keypad. Her fingers shook as she forced her left hand to tap along the pad. All of the wirings, coils, and bolts protested any action now, but pain was something she had long grown used to. Gamma entered a series of fifty-six digit codes then nodded to herself.

"Now where is that ha-" Her eyes wandered along the bottom side of the pod, looking for the hatch that would open the curved, half-glass top the cryo-pod, "Oh, there it is." She carefully pulled it towards her, ignoring the loud groan it gave. It finally gave, and the three locks that attached the lid to the pod relaxed and pulled apart. There was a series of clicks, and a gasping hiss as it pulled itself up.

"The inside's pretty clean. Nothings rusted at all. That's slightly surprising." Gamma mumbled, blinking twice. The metal ball and socket joins in her neck relaxed then tensed as she lifted her head shakily. It was hard to see her surroundings. Gamma's visual processor wouldn't bring up most of her files. She couldn't analyze anymore, she couldn't even keep track of time properly, nor could she see clearly. Every twenty-five seconds, her visualization would blur and fill with static, and for a few minutes she would have to rely on her other sensors to help her move.

"I'm not of much use here anymore. My purpose here is finished, and there's no more data I can record. I guess that's another part of the problem. My databanks are almost full. I guess I never figured out how to fix that either." She chuckled lightly at her egoless mind, shaking her head twice. "This world will see an era of darkness for a little while longer. X will see to it that things are taken care of properly. I see that now. And I have no doubt that Zero will return to help him, even if everyone has lost hope."

Gamma grasped the sides of the pod, and gently eased herself into the capsule. With a tiny push of her arms, she carefully forced herself into a laying position. She blinked and reached her arm out of the pod, gently tapping one of the keys on the keypad. As soon as she brought her hand back in and to her side, the lid gave a hiss as the hydraulics forced it to close. A dim light came on at the top of the cryo-pod, and slowly made its way around the pod and towards the end. As it swirled, it moved back up, scanning the contents it was now enclosed with.

A voice echoed, _'Contents of A.C.P. number 4876-GX module Gamma scanned. Reploid model found. Now locking components.' _At the voice, long chords shot out from their compartments and locked into Gamma's main joint systems. She winced, but quickly relaxed as her motion sensors and capabilities were immobilized. She tried to move any part of her body, and found herself incapable of doing so.

'_Now reading command prompts.' _The voice spoke again, before it started to list off every command Gamma had put in.

'_Complete lockdown of A.C.P. number 4876-GX.'  
'Complete shut down of A.C.P. number 4876-GX.'  
'Self destruction mode enabled for incorrect password.'  
'Sleep mode activation.'  
'Complete shut down of all components and modules.'  
'Self erase systems enabled.'  
'Maverick action scanning systems enabled.'_

That would do it. Those commands would keep Gamma from getting out, and it would keep anyone from getting in unless they could figure out her password. It was so simple it was difficult. This cryo-pod would be her personal tomb. It would keep everyone safe from her. She knew that in time, X would figure out where she was. It would be another half century before that though, at least.

'_All commands will now commence. Shutdown and lockdown processing. Enabled. Scanning system now commencing. Self destruction mode enabled.'_ The voice stated quietly, letting Gamma know that things would be okay. She was hidden from sight, hidden from danger and kept from being a danger. Things would be fine now. Within the next few minutes, she slowly would forget everything she was, but she knew that that wouldn't be enough to rid herself of the massive virus that slowly took away everything she lived for, everything she had been created for. All she had to do now was wait, and it would come shortly.

Gamma had been awake for thirty, seven months, twenty-two days, five hours, fifty-eight minutes, nineteen seconds, five milliseconds, and twelve nanoseconds. Most reploids lived a bit longer than that if they were civilian. The virus that ran through her now would see to it that Gamma wouldn't live long enough to fulfill her task of helping X. Lilly and her family could continue to do that for her when she returned from the coast to reactivate him in a month. She had taken care of them while they slept, making sure they stayed alive and protected, despite her sickly condition. She would be X's arms and legs now. She shoved the thoughts aside quickly, knowing that she wouldn't be able to watch Akki or Miecha grow up, or be there to watch their kids, if they were to ever have any. X would be though, and she knew that it would have to be enough.

The voice echoed again, this time with the very words that Gamma wanted to hear, but at the same time not hear. _'Now enabling system erase and sleep mode.' _Gamma listened to the multitude of hisses, clicks and commands being fulfilled. Within a few moments, her entire databanks would be erased, or pushed far back into her memories. That was for an important reason. She knew of all the data she had collected, and if the wrong hands ever go a hold of it, it would be disastrous. It was better this way, for her to simply not have them, or at the vey least no know of them. She gave a weak smile as they slowly started to vanish from her central brain, and for the last time she recalled her favorite memory of X staring down at her, reassuring her that they'd see each other again. They were friends after all.

With Gamma's systems finally shutting down completely, she shut her eyes and slowly slipped offline for the last and final time, focusing solely on her very first memory as it began to dissolve into fitful darkness.

_**End New Beginning, Part IV of IV.**_


	46. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_X's Ending_

One month later…Lilly did return to Gamma's lab, which by then, had long since been empty except for the quiet blue figure who lay awaiting his own awakening. A ton of bricks would be left on his shoulders, as well as a lot of heartache. As Lilly rested her palm gently on his crystal, something clicked in the back of his head, and for the first time in a very long while, X started to wake up. Bright emerald eyes opened to the fluorescent ceiling above him, and for the longest time, he had no idea where he was. He remembered everything, and he was the same on the inside, but he didn't feel…like himself. Those same eyes finally found Lilly's face, and she slowly told him of the past ten years and what had occurred. Lilly was careful to inform him that Gamma had saved his life and had spent the past several months fixing him, without any sleep at all. Most of all, Lilly had to inform him that she didn't know where Gamma had gone.

With a pained expression on his face, mixed in with confusion, X slowly watched the long recording Gamma had left for him. He felt sick to his stomach. He had been abandoned again, but he understood why Gamma had left. She didn't want to hurt anyone. It would break her if she did. He couldn't imagine how bad of a wreck she must have been on, or how much pain and sorrow she must have had. He didn't even want to think about it. With the information he had been given, X would have to be strong. He looked over as Lilly and her two children came over to his side, telling him of Nemby, and off the few reploids who were hiding there.

With new hope, X left the mountain side lab, the small disk recording of Gamma tucked in his new robe sleeves. He shuffled to Lilly's car, looking back on the site where Gamma had kept him protected. Silently, he was saying his goodbye, and his thank you. In his own way, it was just about all he could off for now.

_Gamma's Ending_

Sleeping for eternity was the most peaceful way to go. It was completely by choice. For the next hundred years, Gamma would be unaware of the fate that would fall onto the earth. She also would not realize how right she had been, nor the impact she would have. She would leave behind a legacy that would soon pave a road to the future. A future that would bring hope to the humans and refugee reploids that still walked the earth, hiding from the mavericks.

When X woke up, he would begin anew, settling on a plan that would become his world of peace, Neo Arcadia. With his haven, who come four guardians who would act as X's arms, made from the different fields that Gamma herself had sorted and arranged accordingly. But there would be a fifth guardian that the future would never know. A guardian who's sole purpose was to protect X. That guardian's purpose was to make sure that X's life was lived the way it should be. That guardian would never see the world of Neo Arcadia, but she could hope that her master could successfully lead humanity in the right direction. Her duty was not to the world of 22XX, like that of her siblings. Her duty was to that of the long forgotten past, where technology was lost and forgotten. Her duty was to serve the reploids who would not be remembered by humans, at least, not in a meaningful sense. Gamma was a guardian meant to see that X's life was lived up until the point where she would no longer be needed.

Gamma had also left behind a legacy for her friend Zero, who's morals, along with X's, had been imbedded in her mind. The saber he had always carried would soon find its way back to the rightful hands that would wield it, and thus protect the humans to whom he didn't even know. It would serve as a purpose and a reminded, that even the old can be made new. It would serve as a reminded that old technology was not useless. It would be Zero's silent reminded of the past and a reminder of the friends he would no longer remember. Even so, he would never forget that he was still Zero, ever faithful to the live he had not be made to live, but the life he had chosen to live.

Because Gamma had saved Lilly as a young child, she had been able to grow and have a family of her own. Lilly's children, Akki and Miecha, would live to stand by X's side and help him through the roughest parts of his life. They would have to be there to tell him of Lilly, when she was no longer around, as their children would be. Their families would forever follow at X's feet, not as followers, but as his friends. They'd be there to help him where help was needed. Lilly was leaving her own legacy in the lives of her children and grandchildren, all because she had decided to come home with Gamma, so many years ago.

Deep inside, Gamma had left the one hint that X would need if he should ever need Gamma again. It was a hint that only X would fully be able to put into meaning, and a hint that he would have to fully take to heart. As a final act, Gamma had left her entire fate in the hands of her best friend. He was the only reploid at the time that she could trust with it. It would be undecided in his choice, whether Gamma would be able to live a life that she had supposedly already fulfilled.

Indeed, Gamma had paved a way to the future, though she hadn't realized it at the time. Because she had saved X, he would be able to live and bring about the future of Neo Arcadia. Not only would X build the four guardians of air, sea, fire, and shadow. But he would also build Gamma, only to send her to a time far before 22XX. Now, deep in the forests of the world, an old cryopod rested and waited. It was rusted and covered in roots, moss, grass, vines, and greenery that would hold its secret. Close to it, hidden under a tree, was another machine, faster than most land vehicles, covered in the same roots and vines that plagued the pod. They were symbols of an eerie resting place that X would or would not discover.

Life is a giant circle that will repeat itself over and over again throughout time, but in a way, even those, who believe they are simply there, may leave behind legacies that will create importance in the lives of many. And so, in truth, Gamma's fateful end was only a road to a very new and very important beginning.

The End


	47. Author's Note 3

Hi everyone! 

So, that is the end, just as I promised~! ^^

But, it may not be the end to poor Gamma~! My friend, who will remain anonymous unless stated otherwise, is working on part II. Whether she chooses to show it or not is completely up to her, but she's a much better writer than myself~!

For any of those looking to know what Gamma looks like, because there IS one out there, please contact me via review 8).

I didn't want to kill any of the major characters off, as was supposed to happen during the wars, or A war I should say. I decided not to, and simply put them on the run. Please note, that Lill and her family are my OC's too, and they do play an important role 8)

For any wondering , Gamma's role wasn't told exactly, I wanted to point that out! She did however, set the move for the future! Because she went to see the doctor, she paved the way for new reploid technology, and thus the discovery of the slimmer armor that you see in 22XX. Not only that, but she also explained how and why X's body was changed, and how X ended up with Zero's sword and why it looked different. The arrangement of X's programs if pretty straight forward; X uses those to make the guardians, plus herself.

This story is meant to teach a lesson, that no matter how small we are, and no matter what little things we do, everything will make a difference in some form or another, and that if things are going to happen again, we might as well prepare for it! So, what you do will affect you and those around you, so I hope this story explained that in its own special way! If you have any further questions, I'd be happy to answer them! Thanks, and hope you enjoyed it!

3~

-mimi


	48. Author's Message

Thank you so much to all of my commenters! I'm so happy you liked my story (Despite all of those silly grammatical errors that I was too lazy to fix, and the fact I never really played the megman games –crai-)! ^^ I know it's been awhile, and I'd like to let everyone know that the sequel is here! Yay!

This story is written by my nee-san, and is set in 22XX, and is the continuation to what I have written here. Is Gamma coming back? I don't know, but I do know that X and his friends are back for more (Even those grouchy guardians who have nothing better to do than to called poor X master will make their appearance –I think-). So go read it! .net/s/5998720/1/Throne_of_Lies


End file.
